NARUTO : THE POWER OF YAMI RINNEGAN
by Kuro Senju-Uchiha
Summary: Dirinya hidup di dunia ini, dengan cobaan yang dihadapinya. penduduk desa membencinya, karena kyuubi yang mendiami tubuhnya. ia tahan akan semua itu. karna ia hidup hanya menjalankan tugas yang diberikan oleh Yami-sensei untuk dirinya. tugas akan kedamaian dunia sinobi. Smart!Naru, Strong!Naru- Godlike!Naru./ warning inside, Not Yaoi.. chapter 9 up.. RnR ?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER : 1 PERTEMUAN YANG TIDAK TERBAYANGKAN**

**Hai minna.. saya author baru di fanfiction ini.. mohon bantuannya minna-sai..**

**Dan juga ini fic pertamaku..**

**NARUTO :****POWER OF YAMI RINNEGAN**

**STORY BY : KURO SENJU**

**DISCLAIMER : NARUTO MILIK MASHASI KISHIMOTO**

**GENRE : ADVENTURE, FANTASY, DLL..**

**RATE : T**

**PAIRING : NARUTO X ?**

**WARNING : TIPO(S), ABAL, GAJE (MAYBE), BAHASA AMBRULADUL, OOC, NO FLAME..**

**SUMMARY : ****Bagaimana Jadinya Bila Naruto Dilatih Sendiri**

**Oleh Yami Rikkudou Sennin Sang Kegelapan Pendiri Dunia Shinobi.**

**Dan Apakah Naruto Akan Menjadi Jahat Atau Melindungi Semua Shinobi.**

** Smart!Naru, Strong!Naru-godlike!Naru.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tap tap tap..

''JANGAN LARI KAU MONSTER''

''AKAN KUBUNUH KAU JIKA KUTANGKAP, DASAR MONSTER''

Terlihat seorang bocah umur 5 tahun yang sedang lari dari kerumunan warga yang mengejarnya,rambut pirang spiky, bermata beriris Shappire seperti samudra yang menenangkan.

ya.. dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Bocah yang setiap harinya selalu ditindas oleh penduduk warga Konoha, kenapa? Karna didalam tubuh Naruto terdapat monster berekor sembilan yang disebut dengan Kyuubi**. (A/N : disini Naruto tak mempunyai tanda kumis kucing)**

'sial.. kenapa mereka masih saja mengejarku'

Naruto yang melihat ada gang didepannya langsung lari menuju gang tersebut agar terbebas dari Kerumunan warga desa yang mengejarnya, akan tetapi sepertinya dewi fortuna tidak dipihak naruto.

'sial.. kenapa disaat seperti ini harus jalan buntu' umpat naruto dalam hati.

''hahahaa.. kena kau dasar MONSTER!'' ucap seorang warga dengan wajah menyeringai

''sekarang terimalah ajalmu, MONSTER!''

''kenapa… kenapa Hiks.. kalian memanggilku Hiks..Monster, padahal aku tidak Hiks.. salah sama sekali Hiks..'' ucap Naruto sambil menangis ketakutan.

''tidak salah sama sekali katamu?, dengar ya! Kau itu sudah membunuh istriku! Sekarang terimalah ini! AYO SEMUANYA HAJAR MONSTER INI!'' ucap salah satu warga dan langsung maju menghajar Naruto. Dan kerumunan warga pun ikut maju menghajar Naruto.

BUAGH,..

DUAGH,..

BUAGH…

''hahaha..sekarang kau mati MONSTER!'' ucap salah satu warga dan langsung meninggalkan

Naruto yang terluka parah tak berdaya tergeletak ditanah.

'kenapa, kenapa mereka begitu kejam denganku, apa salahku? Apa salahku!' pikir Naruto

jika dilihat dari arah pandang mata Naruto**, **dapat terlihat suatu kehampaan,

Kosong bagai mumi yang hidup.

'kenapa? Aku ini apa? Monster itu apa?' tanyanya pada diri sendiri, dan seketika naruto pun tersadar kenapa mereka memanggil dirinya monster, ia tersenyum menyeringai. Ya.. ia sudah mengetahuinya kenapa mereka menyebut dirinya monster. Perlahan dengan rasa sakit yang mendera tubuhnya Naruto mulai berdiri dengan wajah yang tertutup oleh poninya.

'aku tahu sekarang, kenapa aku disebut monster karna..'

'**akulah sang malaikat penjabut nyawa…'**

Perlahan-lahan tubuh Naruto mulai mengeluarkan aura hitam pekat. Mata yang semulanya biru cerah bagaikan batu shappire tersebut kini hanya hitam pekat dan terdapat pola riak air. Dan aura hitam semakin lama semakin besar yang mengakibatkan tanah yang dipijak naruto mulai retak.

'**..mereka semua'**

Setelah mengucapkan dua kata tersebut aura hitam yang bagaikan kegelapan tanpa dasar tersebut meluap-luap bagaikan air mendidih dan langsung..

DUAAAAARRRHHHH….

Menhancurkan area yang ada disekitarnya..

Terjadi ledakan chakra hitam pekat yang sangat besar yang mengakibatkan seluruh desa konoha harus terduduk dan membuat turunnya oksigen secara drastis.

'Cha-chakra si-siapa ini!' batin semua shinobi yang ada di area desa Konoha

Sedangkan sang Sandaime Hokage yang berada dikantornya hanya hanya mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

'Cha-chakra yang mengerikan. Milik siapa ini?' batin sang Sandaime Hokage.

''ANBU!''

Setelah Sandaime hokage mengucapkan itu muncullah 3 orang ANBU yang berhadapan dengan sandaime hokage.

''aku perintahkan kalian, untuk mencari asal ledakan chakra yang besar ini!'' perintahnya pada ANBU didepannya.

''ha'I Hokage-sama'' setelah mengucapkan itu para ANBU pun menghilang dengan kepulan asap

Via shunsin.

'kuharap tidak akan terjadi apa-apa terhadapmu, Naruto'' pikir sandaime

Sementara ditempat Naruto. kini terlihat kawah yang cukup besar yang diakibatkan olehnya tadi. Dan kesadaran Narutopun hilang kini sekarang digantikan kegelapan yang dilihatnya.

Pofft..

Dan tak berapa lama kemudian datanglah ANBU yang tadi disuruh oleh sandaime hokage

Untuk mencari asal ledakan chakra tersebut. Dan sekarang mereka dapat menyaksikannya sendiri. Tempat yang tadinya bagus sekarang terdapat kawah yang cukup besar dengan retakan dipinggirnya.

''jadi ini tempatnya,.. mengerikan sekali.'' Ucap salah satu ANBU dengan topeng Elang

''ya, sebaiknya kita periksa lebih dahulu'' ucap ANBU dengan topeng Anjing yang memerintah

Kepada rekannya.

'bukankah itu Naruto, apa jangan-jangan ledakan chakra tadi diakibatkan oleh Naruto' pikir salah satu ANBU bertopeng Anjing dan langsung berjalan mendekat Naruto lalu membopongnya pergi bersama rekan ANBU-nya..

Tak beberapa kemudian ANBU yang tadi dikirim untuk mengecek kejadian tadi datang kembali kekantor Sandaime Hokage. Dengan via shunsin.

Pofft..

''lapor hokage-sama, ledakan chakra tadi sudah diketemukan yang diakibatkan oleh Naruto dan sekarang Naruto sedang dirawat di rumah sakit'' ucap ANBU bertopeng anjing dengan rambut silvernya yang kelihatan. Sementara sang Sandaime Hoakage hanya melebarkan mata karna Naruto yang sudah ia anggap sebagai cucunya yang mengakibatkan semua ini.

''sekarang antarkan aku kesana dengan cepat kakashi!'' ucap sandaime hokage dengan kepanikan yang terlihat diwajahnya dan langsung pergi dengan via shunsin menuju kerumah sakit konoha.

Setelah sampai dirumah sakit konoha sandaime hokage langsung melangkah secepatnya dan menghiraukan salam dari berbagai orang atau suster yang sedang bertugas ditempatnya.

Dan sampailah sandaime hokage diruangan rawat naruto dan langsung masuk tanpa permisi. Disusul ANBU topeng anjing yang bernama kakashi.

Dan ia (Sandaime Hokage) melihat Naruto tergeletak dikasurnya dengan luka yang berada dibagian tubuhnya yang masih terlihat, dengan infus yang terpasang ditangannya. Sandaime Hokage atau lebih tepatnya dipanggil nama Hiruzen Sarutobi mendekat kearah ranjang dimana Naruto dirawat dengan wajah yang tersirat kesedihan.

'maafkan aku Minato, Kushina,. Aku tidak bisa menjaga permata biru kalian' ucap Hiruzen dalam hati sambil mengelus surai pirang anak tersebut yang bernama Naruto.

'Naruto.. cepatlah sadar' doanya dalam hati yang berharap Naruto cepat kembali sadar.

.

.

**=00000000000000=**

**-NARUTO MINDSCIPE-**

tes.. tes.. tes…

''dimana aku ini, apakah aku sudah mati'' tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Disinilah Naruto berada ditempat yang penuh air seperti selokan atau lebih tepatnya seperti tempat pembuangan.

''**Grrrrrrrhhhh''** terdengar suara auaman dari lorong-lorong yang dilihat Naruto.

''siapa kau?'' ucap Naruto dengan tenang

''**kalau kau mau tahu siapa aku? Ikuti saja air genangan ini'' **sebuah suara mengintruksi Naruto untuk mengikutinya dan Naruto pun mengikuti apa yang suara misterius tersebut perintahkan.

''**Grrrhh.. akhirnya kau datang juga inangku!'' **dan sekarang sampailah Naruto ditempat sebuah kurungan raksasa yang terdapat kertas segel, dan kini naruto sudah tahu siapa pemilik suara misterius tersebut. ya sekarang naruto melihat seekor rubah besar dengan ekor 9 yang melambai-lambai bagaikan pohon yang tertiup angin.

''ternyata kau suara misterius itu, cukup mengesankan bagiku melihat rubah sebesar dirimu apalagi dengan ekor 9 mu itu'' ucap Naruto tanpa ekspresi takut sama sekali.

''**kau tidak takut padaku heh, GAKI!'' **ucapnya kemudian.

''**jadi kau sudah tau siapa sebenarnya aku'' **ucap rubah itu lagi

''ya aku tahu dirimu, aku sering membaca diperpustakaan konoha tentangmu, kau itu adalah **kyuubi no yoko **atau bisa juga** kyuubi no kitsune **yang dibunuh oleh Yondaime Hokage, tetapi buku diperpustakkan yang aku baca ternyata salah besar, buktinya kau masih hidup didalam tubuhku, atau lebih tepatnya kau disegel dalam tubuhku, sepertinya Yondaime bukan membunuhmu melainkan menyegelmu, apakah aku salah'' ucap naruto tanpa melihat kearah kyuubi

'**anak ini cukup pintar untuk seusianya' **batin kyuubi.

''**kau pintar juga GAKI.. aku tidak akan bisa dibunuh karna aku adalah makhluk immortal''**

''jadi,. Ini mengapa aku disebut Monster oleh mereka, ternyata didalam tubuhku terdapat Kyuubi. mengapa Yondaime menyegelmu didalam tubuhku, apakah tidak ada anak lain, selain diriku. Apakah aku anak dari Yondaime Hokage? Ahh rasanya itu tidak mungkin'' ucap Naruto kepada kyuubi.

''**kau memang anaknya, kau adalah anak dari Yondaime'' **jawab kyuubi dengan tenang.

''a-apa.. aku anak dari Yondaime Hokage? Itu tidak mungkin.. katakan bahwa kau berbohong'' ucap Naruto syock.

''**aku tidak berbohong Gaki, aku yang tahu tentang ayahmu, karna ayahmulah yang menyegelku dalam anaknya, yaitu kau, anak dari Yondaime Hokage Uzumaki Naruto'' **ucap kyuubi dengan nada sedikit kesal karna yondaime menyegelnya didalam tubuh anaknya, yang sekarang berada didepannya.

''la-lalu.. siapa ibuku kenapa ibuku tidak bisa mencegah anaknya untuk tidak dijadikan wadah bagimu! Ceritakan padaku tentang mereka berdua, kyuubi'' tanyanya pada kyuubi dengan tangan yang menggenggam erat menahan amarah.

''**ibumu adalah seorang Uzumaki, Klan yang sama sepertimu, dia bernama Uzumaki Kushina dan ayahmu Yondaime Hokage bernama Namikaze Minato dari Klan Namikaze.. alasan kenapa ibumu tak melarang ayahmu melakukan penyegelan terhadapmu, karna orang tuamu yakin bahwa kau akan menjadi pahlawan tetapi penyegelan itu memakan nyawa mereka karna aku yang mencoba membunuhmu dengan cakarku dan mereka berhasil melindungimu dari cakarku dengan menggunakan tubuh mereka berdua agar cakarku tidak mengenaimu. Dan setelah itu yondaime sialan itu menyegelku dalam tubuhmu''** jawab kyuubi panjang lebar.

''lalu kenapa kau mencoba membunuhku'' ucap Naruto dengan nada dingin.

''**waktu itu aku sedang dikontrol oleh orang bertopeng yang mengaku Madara, tetapi aku yakin 100% itu bukan Madara, karna waktu dia mensummon ku dikonoha aku tidak merasakan chakra Madara padanya'' **ucap kyuubi dengan wajah tersirat amarah yang tinggi.

''ohh.. jadi begitu ya, ternyata ayah dan ibuku seorang yang terkenal, he.. hehehee.. menarik, sungguh menarik mereka beranggapan bahwa ketika kau disegel dalam tubuhku, maka penduduk desa konoha akan menganggapku jadi pahlawan,. Tetapi itu hanya kebalikannya karna mereka menganggapku MONSTER! YANG MENURUT MEREKA HANYA PANTAS UNTUK MATI!'' ucap naruto dengan gentakan diakhir kalimatnya.

Sementara kyuubi masih terdiam mendengarkan hostnya berbicara didepannya.

Naruto mulai mengingat perlakuan warga terhadapnya mulai dari dipukuli, dijahui, bahkan untuk membeli makanan pun tidak boleh. Apakah itu perlakuan yang pantas diterimanya diusia anak-anak. Ia mengingatnya anak seusinya bermain bersama teman-teman mereka dengan senang dan dirinya?.. hanya menatap sedih dengan ayunan yang senan tiasa menemaninya. Ia mengingatnya kembali betapa susahnya ia mendapat makanan karna setiap akan membeli makanan hanya akan diusir dari warung makan tersebut. Dan setahunya hanya ada satu warung makan saja yang menerimanya. Yaitu teuchi Ramen.

''kau tahu kyuubi, sudah lama aku ditindas oleh mereka!'' tanya Naruto pada kyuubi dengan nada kesedihan yang mendalam.

''sudah lama juga aku dikucilkan oleh mereka!'' ucapnya penuh emosi dengan tangan yang sudah terkepal sampai-sampai kuku yang terdapat pada jarinya melukai telapak tangan Naruto.

''sekarang saatnya aku mulai dengan kebalikannya'' ucapnya lagi sambil tersenyum menyeringai. Sementara kyuubi masih terdiam tak bersuara apapun.

''bagaimana jika mereka diperlakukan sama sepertiku,. aku yang akan menindas mereka semua, beserta desa konoha yang laknat ini akan aku hancurkan!'' ucap Naruto penuh tekat kebencian membara. Dan dengan perlahan mata yang semulanya biru kini mulai berputar menggantikan mata dengan pola riak air yang hitam **(A/N : bayangkan aja Rinnegan dengan warna gelap).**

Kyuubi yang melihat perubahan pada naruto terutama pada matanya hanya kaget.

'**ma-mata itu, bagaimana anak ini bisa membangkitkannya, setahuku hanya Yami Rikkudou sennin-lah yang bisa membangkitkan mata terkutuk itu' **batin kyuubi terkaget akan mata naruto. Dan setelah itu tak lama kemudian muncul sebuah lubang cacing hitam yang sukses mendapat perhatian dari Naruto dan kyuubi.

Tak berapa lama kemudian muncullah sesosok orang berjubah dengan tanduk hitam di kepalanya** (A/N : bayangkan saja Rikkudou Sennin versi gelap)** yang membawa tongkat hitam kemerah-merahan. Kyuubi yang sudah tau orang tersebut hanya syok.

''lama tak berjumpa… KURAMA'' ucap orang misterius tersebut.

''**kau.. bukankah kau sudah mati.. bagaimana mungkin kau masih hidup'' **ucap kyuubi dengan syok yang melanda diwajahnya.

''aku.. sudah mati? Hahahaa… tidak ada yang bisa membunuh seorang **Yami Rikkudou Sennin**'' ucap orang tersebut yang bernama yami Rikkudou Sennin

Sementara Naruto hanya diam tak menanggapi pembicaraan kyuubi dan orang yang mengaku sebagai yami rikkudou sennin, ia sudah tahu siapa itu Rikkudou sennin dan Yami Rikkudou sennin, menurut buku yang dibaca diperpustakaan konoha Rikkudou Sennin adalah seorang yang dahulunya menciptakan dunia shinobi dan memperkenalkan Ninjutsu. Dan juga Rikkudou sennin berhasil mengalahkan juubi dengan cara menyegelnya dan membagi chakranya menjadi sembilan biju terkuat yang termasuk kyuubi sendiri yang sekarang berada dalam tubuhnya. Sementara Yami Rikkudou Sennin adalah kegelapan dari Rikkudou Sennin. Dan Naruto ada yang merasa aneh ketika didengarnya Yami Rikkudou sennin tersebut memanggil kyuubi dengan sebutan KURAMA? Apakah itu nama aslinya atau sekedar bahan ejekkan pikir Naruto.

''**lalu.. kenapa kau berada disini, apa tujuanmu, dan jangan coba-coba kau mengeluarkan Yami Kyuubi atau akan ku makan bulat-bulat kau Yami kakek tua!'' **ucap kyuubi dengan wajah seramnya yang berusaha menakuti Yami Rikkudou sennin didepannya.

''ahh.. memang benar, aku kesini punya tujuan, dan tujuanku adalah melatih penerus kegelapanku yaitu anak yang menjadi inangmu, dan apa itu tadi? Jangan coba-coba mengeluarkan Yami Kyuubi heh? Apa kau takut kurama'' ucapnya dengan seringai yang tak lepas dari mulutnya. Sedangkan kurama hanya berdecih tidak suka. Kurama masih ingat waktu itu ia bertarung melawan yami kyuubi (kurama) yang dimenangkan olehnya dibantu dengan Rikkudou sennin yang melawan kegelapannnya.

''ano... maaf atas mengganggu pembicaraan kalian tapi.. JANGAN LUPAKAN AKU DISINI, dan kau Yami Rikkudou sennin, apa maksudmu melatih penerus kegelapanmu?'' ucapnya dengan emosi dan merasa bingung diakhir kalimatnya.

''ohh.. maaf atas ketidak sopananku penerusku, aku disini hanya mau berbicara denganmu sekaligus melatih dirimu agar menjadi kuat, apakah kau mau kekuatan Naruto'' ucap yami Rikkudou sennin dengan senyum maniak miliknya.

''tentu saja, aku ingin kekuatan untuk menghabisi semua penduduk di konoha dan seluruh desa desa di dunia shinobi ini, akan aku tunjukan apa itu rasa sakit, dan akan aku tunjukan apa itu rasa diderita, dan mereka semua akan merasakan rasanya..

..Mati perlahan-lahan'' dengan nada seram beserta seringai yang terpasang diwajahnya dan dengan Yami Rinnegan yang berputar dengan lambat.

'khu.. khu.. khu.. ternyata anak ini sudah bisa membangkitkan mata sepertiku, menarik' ucap Yami Rikkudou Sennin dalam hati.

''kalau begitu Naruto.. sekarang kau akan aku latih, dan juga Doujutsu Yami Rinnegan, yang sudah bangkit dimatamu itu'' ucapnya pada Naruto beserta seringai. Sementara Naruto tidak tahu menahu tentang Yami Rinnegan.

Apa maksudnya? Bangkit dimatanya? Ya ia merasa melihat semua aliran chakra yang ada didepannya apakah maksudnya Doujutsu Rinnegan, tidak mungkin Rinnegan hanya aktif ketika sel Uchiha dan Senju digabungkan, namun ia hanya Uzumaki bagaimana membangkitkan mata itu dalam pikir naruto

''ano apakah maksud anda.. Doujutsu Rinnegan, tetapi bukannya Rinnegan bisa dibangkitkan oleh gabungan sel Uchiha dan Senju yang digabungkan, sedangkan aku hanya clan Uzumaki, bagaimana mungkin bisa membangkitkannya, dan apakah Yami Rinnegan kegelapan Doujutsu dari Rinnegan?'' ucapnya beserta bertanya tentang doujutsu yang ia punnyai.

''pertanyaan yang bagus penerusku, biar aku jelaskan..'' ucapnya beserta menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

''Rinnegan memang hanya bisa dibangkitkan oleh gabungan sel Uchiha dan Senju. Sedangkan Yami Rinnegan adalah kegelapan dari Rinnegan, jika kau bertanya kenapa kau bisa membangkitkan Doujutsu Yami Rinnegan tanpa ada campur sel Uchiha dan Senju, itu karna kau adalah penerusku, penerus kehancuran'' Ucap Yami Rikkudou sennin panjang lebar.

Sementara Naruto hanya memperhatikan dan menyimpannya dalam otaknya.

''kalau begitu, berarti aku ini penerus darimu iya kan Yami Rikkudou'' ucap Naruto kepada Yami Rikkudou sennin.

''tepat sekali, kau adalah penerusku, sekarang kau panggil aku sensei saja. Itu lebih memudahkan bagimu untuk memanggilku'' setelah mengucapkan itu Yami Rikkudou sennin langsung melakukan Handseal yang sangat terbilang rumit untuk anak seusia Naruto.

Sementara aruto hanya bingung dan memperhatikan apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya.

Setelah selesai Yami-sensei langsung menghentakan tanganya kebawah dan muncul kanji yang lumayan banyak yang menuju ke Naruto dan kanji terseut tiba-tiba merayap ketubuh Naruto. Sementara Naruto hanya kaget dan kesakitan akibat kanji tersebut merayap ketubuhnya.

''tahan sedikit rasa sakitnya, itu hanya akan sebentar saja'' ucap yami-sensei dengan cukup tenang. Sedangkan Naruto jangan bertanya ia mengalami kesatikan yang luar biasa yang pernah dirasakannya seumur hidupnya.

''arrrgghhh…'' erangan kesakitan dari Naruto masih saja terdengar.

'apanya yang sebentar.. ukh, ini sih sudah keterlaluan arrghh' umpatnya dalam hati serta mengutuk Yami-senseinya yang dengan tenangnya mengatakan hanya sebentar. Setelah beberapa menit rasa sakit yang dialami Naruto menghilang kini tergantikan oleh kekuatan yang besarnya tak terbayangkan yang naruto rasakan sekarang.

''sekarang, bagaimana tubuhmu, apakah sudah baikan, apa kau merasakan sesuatu yang besar''

Ucap Yami-sensei dengan wajah datarnya.

''ya.. aku merasakan kekuatanku bertambah besar, kalau boleh tahu apa yang tadi dilakukan oleh Yami-sensei pada diriku?'' ucap naruto bertanya.

''aku akan menjelaskanmu didimensiku, ayo ikut aku kita tinggalkan sejenak kurama bodoh itu'' ucap Yami-sensei serta mengejek kurama (kyuubi). Sementara kurama hanya berdecih tidak suka dan kembali tertidur dengan lelapnya. Dasar rubah pemalas.

''baiklah,.. tapi aku punya pertanyaan buatmu, apakah yang kau panggil kurama adalah nama asli dari kyuubi?'' tanya naruto kepada Yami-sensei didepannya.

''iya.. kurama adalah nama asli dari rubah pemalas itu, sekarang ayo kita pergi'' perintah yami-sensei kepada naruto dan narutopun berdiri disamping yami-sensei.

''**Jigen Kuukan**'' setelah mengucapkan itu Yami-sensei beserta Naruto pergi degan tubuh yang berpecah-pecah seperti puzzle dan hilang entah kemana **(A/N : bayangkan saja Janemba Dragon Ball z movie ketika menghilang).**

.

.

.

**=000000000000000000=**

**-DIMENSI JIGEN KUUKAN-**

Trep.. trepp.. treppp..

Dan munculah kepingan-kepingan puzzle yang menyatu dan berubah menjadi Yami Rikkudou sennin dan Naruto yang sudah tiba didimensinya.

''nah.. sekarang kita sudah sampai'' ucap Yami Rikkudou sennin kepada Naruto.

Sementara Naruto hanya terkagum-kagum melihat pemandangan yang ada didepannya. Soalnya didepannya atau lebih tepatnya didimensi milik senseinya tempatnya seperti diluar angkasa persis sekali, dengan batu meteor yang melayang-layang, planet-planet yang ada bahkan ada matahari tapi anehnya dia tak merasakan panas, yang menurut Naruto indah adalah rasi bintang yang terlihat jelas didepan matanya. Dan sekarang ia melihat dibawahnya dimana ia berpijak dan hanya ada tanah putih polos yang sangat luas dan tak terhitung berapa meter luasnya.

'woy.. indah' dalam hati naruto terkagum.

''jadi menurutmu tempat ini indah he~'' tanya Yami-sensei kepada naruto.

''kau bisa membaca pikiranku'' tanya balik Naruto.

''itulah keistimewaan dimensi Jigen Kuukan milikku, yaitu bisa membaca pikiran seseorang'' ucapnya dengan penuh bangga.

'apa aku bisa menggunakan jutsu ini yah' dalam hati Naruto sambil melihat-lihat sekelilingnya.

''ya… kau bisa menggunakan jutsu ini, ini juga termasuk jurus dari Yami Rinnegan. maka dari itu aku akan melatihmu'' ucapnya dengan tenang.

'oh iya aku lupa kalau sensei bisa baca pikiran di dimensi ini, ahh bodohnya aku' umpatnya dalam hati.

''kau memang bodoh Naruto, ayo cepat kita mulai latihannya 5 tahun disini sama dengan 5 hari diluar. Jadi bersiaplah buat kemungkinan yang buruk'' ucap Yami-sensei dengan seringai sadis diwajahnya. Sementara naruto hanya hanya menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

''ohh iya aku lupa padahal baru tadi.. apa kau mau tahu Jutsu apa yang tadi kupakai untuk dirimu, Naruto.'' Tanya Yami-sensei pada Naruto didepannya.

''memang Jutsu apa itu sensei, rasanya seperti memiliki kekuatan yang tak terbatas'' ucap Naruto.

''baiklah, itu adalah Jutsu agar tubuhmu kuat untuk menampung chakra dalam rasio yang besar dan itu adalah salah satu Kinjutsu dari Yami Rinnegan, sama sepertiku aku juga menggunakannya pada tubuhku'' jawab Yami-sensei. Sementara naruto hanya ber 'o' ria.

''memangnya, buat apa kau memakaikan jutsu tersebut padaku bukankah daya tahan tubuhku lebih hebat karna aku adalah Uzumaki atau lebih tepatnya setengah Uzumaki'' ucapnya pada senseinya.

''benar, daya tahan tubuhmu memang Uzumaki yang mampu menampung chakra yang besar termasuk kyuubi sendiri. Kenapa aku memakaikan jutsu itu pada dirimu karna aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu yang menarik, yang akan membuatmu semakin kuat dariku'' setelah mengucapkan itu Yami-sensei melakukan Handseal dan menghentak tangannya dibawahnya Sambil mengucapkan jutsunya.

''**Kuchiyose No Jutsu''**

POOFFTT..

Muncul kepulan asap yang sangat banyak di dimensi Jigen Kuukan dan tak lama kemudian asap yang tadi mengepul kini mulai hilang tergantikan oleh pemandangan sosok yang mengagetkan Naruto kecuali Yami Rikkudou Sennin.

''itulah sebabnya aku memakaikan jutsu itu padamu karna ini semua chakra dari..'' ucap Yami-sensei menggantung ucapannya. Dan ekspresi wajah naruto masih kaget.

''..semua Yami bijuu dimulai dari Yami Ichibi sampai Yami Kyuubi'' ucap Yami-sensei dengan seringai menakutkannya…

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued…..**

**A/N : setelah bikin akun Fanfiction gara-gara ada 'SOP' anak ker'A' jadinya bikin Fic deh..**

**Bagaimana menurut reader bagus-kah, jelek-kah.. dan satu lagi NO FLAME kalau kalian tidak tahu lihat WARNING diatas.. untuk masalah Pair masih dipikirkan asalkan jangan..**

**NaruHina, pair ini sudah banyak dan lagipula saya tidak tertarik Hinata sama Naruto, kenapa begitu karna menurutku Hinata itu aneh, entah kenapa pikiranku menyatakan Hinata itu aneh begitu.**

**NaruSaku, walaupun ini pair yang saya suka waktu pertama baca Fic, tetapi saya gk suka karna terlalu maenstream.**

**Bagaimana kalau NaruFem!Sasu,. karna akhir-akhir ini saya suka sama Fem!Sasu. tetapi terserah sama Reader ajah..**

**TERIMA KASIH BAGI PARA READER YANG MENYEMPATKAN MEMBACA FIC YANG AUTHOR GANTENG #PLAAKK PUNYA..**

**JANGAN LUPA RIVIEW AGAR MENENTUKAN LANJUT ATAU TIDAKNYA NIH FIC..**

**KURO SENJU-UCHIHA OUT,…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Update kilat! Yap inilah update kilat, sepertinya ficku mendapat respon positif dari beberapa reader, dan author akan membuat Naruto Semi-Dark, karna aku suka Naruto yang jadi Semi-Dark, atau mungkin nantinya Naruto akan menjadi baik. Kita tunggu saja tanggal mainnya. Dan buat para Review terima kasih untuk sebanyak-banyaknya, dan mohon maaf author tak bisa membalas Review kalian karna author sekarang lagi sibuk akan ujian yang sebentar lagi dimulai. Oke kita mulai ceritanya.**

**SEBELUMNYA CHAPTER 1 :**

''Itulah sebabnya aku memakaikan jutsu itu padamu karna..'' ucap Yami-sensei menggantung ucapannya. Dan Naruto yang terkaget.

''..Semua Yami Bijuu dimulai dari Yami Ichibi sampai Yami Kyuubi'' ucap Yami-sensei dengan seringai menakutkannya..

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 2 : LET'S GO THE BATTLE.**

**NARUTO : THE POWER OF YAMI RINNEGAN**

**STORY BY : KURO SENJU-UCHIHA**

**DISCLAIMER : NARUTO **** MASHASI KISHIMOTO**

**GENRE : ADVENTURE, FANTASI, DLL..**

**RATE : T**

**PAIR : NARUTO X ?**

**WARNING : TIPO(S), ABAL, GAJE (MAYBE), BAHASA AMBRUADUL, OOC, NO FLAME..**

**SUMMARY : Bagaimana Jadinya Bila Naruto Dilatih Sendiri Oleh Yami Rikkudou Sennin**

**Sang Kegelapan Pendiri Dunia Shinobi.**

**Dan Apakah Naruto Akan Menjadi Jahat Atau Melindungi Semua Shinobi.**

**SmartNaru. StrongNaru-GodlikeNaru.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

''i-itu.. tiddak mungkin.. jadi ini maksud Sensei, mensummon semua Yami Bijuu dan menempatkannya ditubuhku'' tanya Naruto pada Yami-sensei.

''kau benar.. ternyata kau pintar juga ya?.. baiklah aku tarik kata-kataku tadi yang menganggapmu bodoh.'' Ucap Yami-sensei kepada Naruto, dan langsung menyuruh seluruh Yami Bijuu miliknya untuk menghilang.

'kenapa menghilangkannya ya?' tanya bingung Naruto dihati.

''jika kau mau bertanya, tanya saja pakai mulutmu jangan pakai pikiranmu'' jawab Yami-sensei dengan ekspresi tenang.

''ahh iya.. aku lupa Sensei, kalau begitu kenapa semua Bijuu itu Sensei hilangkan?'' tanya bingung Naruto kepada Yami-sensei didepannya.

''Sensei menghilangkannya karna, kau belum cukup kuat untuk menjadi raja bagi mereka.'' ucap Yami-sensei.

''oh ya sensei.. apakah dimensi ini salah satu teknik Jikkukan'' tanya Naruto lagi, karna penasaran akan dimensi yang sekarang ia tempati bersama Yami-sensei.

''ohh Maksudmu dimensi Jigen Kūkan miliku.. ya kau benar ini adalah salah satu teknik Jikkukan Yami Rinnegan'' terangnya kepada Naruto. Sementara Naruto hanya mengangguk. Dan menjawab.

''apakah aku bisa menggunakan Jutsu Jikkukan ini, sensei?''

''ya.. kau bisa menggunakan jutsu Jikkukan ini, kalaupun kau bisa'' ucap Yami-sensei meremehkan Naruto.

''ohh.. kau meremehkanku sensei, tunggu saja nanti'' ucap Naruto dengan penuh api membara dimatanya. Sedangkan Yami-sensei yang melihat semangat Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

''dan aku mau bertanya sesuatu pada sensei, apa saja kegunaan Jutsu Jikkukan Jigen kūkan ini?'' tanya Naruto pada Yami-sensei.

''kegunaan Jutsu Jigen Kūkan ini banyak seperti, kau bisa membutuhkan apa saja disini dengan cara menyebutkan nama bendanya, seperti ini.. aku butuh **segelas kopi (?)**'' setelah mengucapkan itu disamping Yami-sensei langsung muncul segelas kopi (?) yang melayang dan Yami-senseipun langsung mengambil Kopinya dan menengguknya pelan-pelan.

Sementara Naruto hanya dibuat kagum akan apa yang terjadi, jadi Jutsu Jigen Kūkan ini bisa membutuhkan apa saja, ini menarik.. jadi kita diinisialkan Tuhan disini, woy jika aku bisa menguasai jutsu ini mungkin akan menarik, bukan! tapi sangat menarik dalam pikir Naruto.

Dan Yami-sensei yang mendengar pikiran Narutopun hanya bisa tersenyum tipis, dan entah kenapa ia banyak tersenyum di hadapan Naruto, apakah ia ditakdirkan akan seperti ini jika bersama Naruto. Yah itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Yami-sensei.

''kau benar Naruto, kita disini bagaikan Tuhan nya.. dan asal kau tahu masih banyak kegunaan Jutsu Jigen Kūkan, dan kau akan segera mengetahuinya'' ucap Yami-sensei kepada Naruto, sedangkan Naruto kini sedang membenturkan kepalanya pada batu meteor (?) yang mendekatinya, kenapa ia bisa sampai lupa bahwa Senseinya bisa baca pikiran disini dalam pikiran Naruto merutuki dirinya yang sudah kepalang lupa tingkat akut.

Sementara Yami-sensei hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kelakuan muridnya sekaligus penerusnya yang akan datang.

''well.. sekarang kita mulai latihannya, Naruto'' ucapnya pada Naruto.

Sementara Naruto hanya mengangguk mengerti. Dan Yami-sensei langsung melakukan Handseal dengan cepat dan langsung menghantamkan telapak tangannya pada tubuh naruto. Sedangkan Naruto langsung terjatuh.

''Ukkhh.. apa ya-yang sensei lakukan.. pa-da tubuhku.. ke-kenapa, tubuhku rasanya be-berat sekali..'' tanya Naruto sambil berusaha berdiri tapi apa daya ia masih kecil dan kekuatannya belum sempurna.

''aku memasang segel gravitasi pemberat terhadapmu, cepat lakukan Push Up 200X, Sit Up 200X, Dan jangan lupa Back Up Jam 300X. setelah itu kau lari sambil membawa ember berisi air penuh dengan kedua tanganmu, dan lakukan lagi seperti awal, terus menerus dan seterusnya.'' ucap Yami-sensei sambil menaruh kakinya dipunggung Naruto yang sedang berusaha berdiri.

''ba-baiklah.. tapi singkir-''

''tidak usah mengeluh, cepat lakukan perintahku. Katanya kau ingin menjadi kuat heh?'' ucap Yami-sensei memotong ucapan Naruto dan langsung duduk di punggung Naruto. Sementara sang empu hanya mengutuk habis-habis Yami-senseinya.

''baiklah.. a-aku akan be-berusaha sekuatku..'' ucap Naruto sambil mencoba Push Up 200X nya. Sementara Yami-senseinya hanya menyeringai.

'5 tahun disini dan melakukan latihan seperti ini.. ahh ini akan jadi waktu yang menyakitkan' umpat Naruto dalam hati.

Dan Yami-sensei sedang asyik-asyiknya membaca buku dan segelas kopi (?) yang melayang-layang didepannya.

''oh.. i-iya sensei.. ak-aku mau tanya, memangnya Jutsu seper-ti apa saja y-yang bisa di-dilakukan oleh Doujutsu Ya-yami Rinnegan.. hah.. hah.'' Tanya Naruto sambil Push Up. Wah kau memang kejam Yami-sensei.

''baiklah akan aku jelaskan jutsu apa saja yang bisa dipergunakan Doujutsu Yami Rinnegan. ekhem.. pertama kamu pasti taukan bahwa Doujutsu Rinnegan mempunyai beberapa teknik. Coba sebutkan apa saja?'' tanya Yami-sensei kepada Naruto.

Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepala, karna diperpustakaan konoha tidak ada keterangan teknik-teknik dari Doujutsu Rinnegan.

''hahh.. kau memang bodoh Naruto.. seperti yang aku bicarakan tadi Doujutsu Rinnegan mempunyai beberapa teknik. Diantaranya yaitu Tendo, Shurado, Gakido, Ningendo, Jigokudo, Dan Chikusodo...'' ucapnya kemudian.

''sedangkan Doujutsu Yami Rinnegan, tekniknya Yami Tendo, Yami Shurado, Yami Gakido, Yami Ningendo, Yami Jigokudo, dan Yami Chikusodo. Akan aku jelaskan perbedaan kedua teknik tersebut..'' ucapnya lagi

''pertama, perbedaan Tendo dan Yami Tendo. kalau dalam Doujutsu Rinnegan Tendo memiliki jutsu bisa menarik (Bansho Ten'in) atau mendorong (Shinra Tensei) benda seperti magnet. Kelemahannya hanya interval waktu yang dimilikinya. Jika kau menggunakan Tendo teknik Shinra Tensei dalam rasio yang besar, seperti misalnya kau menghancurkan sebuah desa atau terserah kamu, maka interval waktunya kurang lebih 5 menit'' ucapnya panjang lebar. Sementara Naruto hanya mendengarkan sambil push up.

''berbeda dengan Yami Rinnegan, kamu hanya butuh interval 5 detik untuk memulihkan tenaga walaupun kau menggunakan dalam rasio besar-besaran. Dan Asal kamu tahu Yami Tendo lebih unggul dari Tendo..''

''kedua, perbedaan dari Shurado dan Yami Shurado. dalam Doujutsu Rinnegan teknik ini dapat memungkinkan pengguna tubuh menjadi mekanik, seperti rudal, laser, dan lainnya. Berbeda kalau dengan Doujutsu Yami Rinnegan, bukan hanya Rudal, Laser, tapi bisa juga tubuh kita menjadi Robot yang sebesar Bijuu itu sendiri..'' ucapnya menjelaskan kepada naruto. Kemudian Yami-sensei menyruput kopinya sejenak lalu melanjutkan lagi penjelasannya.

''ketiga, perbedaan dari Gakido dan Yami Gakido. Dalam Doujutsu Rinnegan Gakido bisa menyerap Ninjutsu apapun kecuali Kekkei Genkai Yoton, kamu tak bisa menyerapnya. Berbeda kalau Yami Gakido kamu akan bisa menyerap Chakra Bijuu sampai Bijuu itu kehilangan Chakra tapi tidak mengakibatkan Bijuu itu mati dan juga kau bisa menyerap Kekkei Genkai Yoton..''

''Keempat, perbedaan dari Ningendo dan Yami Ningendo. Dalam Doujutsu Rinnegan Ningendo bisa memperoleh Informasi dari otak lawan kita dengan cara mencabut rohnya tapi teknik ini hanya untuk 1 orang saja tidak bisa sampai 10 dan harus memerlukan kontak fisik seperti kau harus menaruh tanganmu diatas kepala korban yang ingin kamu dapat informasi. Berbeda dengan Doujutsu Yami Rinnegan, Yami Ningendo bisa mencabut nyawa orang atau mendapat informasi tanpa melalui kontak tangan hanya dengan tatapan mata saja, maka rohnya akan keluar dan masuk ketubuh kita atau hanya mendapat informasi saja tanpa membuat sikorban mati..''

''Kelima, perbedaan dari Jigokudo dan Yami Jigokudo, dalam Doujutsu Rinnegan Jigokudo merupakan teknik yang bisa membunuh lawan dengan cara mencabut lidah korban maupun kamu kombinasi dari Ningendo dengan menarik rohnya dan Jigokudo akan memakannya, teknik ini juga special. karna jika kamu bisa mengendalikan 6 Rikkudou jika salah satunya mati maka bisa dihidupkan kembali pakai teknik ini. Sedangkan Yami Jigokudo hampir sama cara kerjanya, hanya saja Yami Jigokudo bisa menghidupkan hewan yang sudah mati dan mahluk hidup seperti manusia, tetapi kau akan kehabisan chakra selama 3 bulan. Saranku jangan pernah gunakan untuk membangkitkan orang yang sudah mati..'' ucap Yami-sensei terangkan. Sedangkan Naruto yang masih Push up hanya kaget bahwa teknik Yami Jigokudo bisa menghidupkan orang yang sudah mati. Tetapi sayang jika ia (Naruto) tidak bisa menggunakannya untuk menghidupkan orang yang sudah mati.

Maka ia akan kehilangan chakra selama 3 bulan.

''dan yang terakhir, perbedaan Chikusodo dengan Yami Chikusodo. Dalam Doujutsu Rinnegan Chikusodo memanggil hewan Kuchiyose seperti badak, elang, anjing, dll tapi bermata Rinnegan, dan asal kau tahu semua teknik mempunyai mata Rinnegan. Berbeda dengan Yami Chikusodo, tekniknya lebih unggul bukan hanya memanggil badak, elang, anjing. Tetapi ini yang aku suka. Kau bisa mengcopy kuchiyose dari kuchiyose lawan hanya dengan melihat segel tangannya saja. Hebat bukan.. itulah semua teknik dan perbedaan dari Doujutsu Rinnegan dan Yami Rinnegan.'' kata Yami-sensei panjang lebar, setelah menghabiskan kopinya Yami-sensei pun mulai berdiri. Sambil meregangkan ototnya yang kaku.

Sedangkan Naruto ia merasa agak bebas sedikit karna hilang beban sedikit, ya walau hanya sedikit.. dan latihan Naruto pun terus berlanjut hingga 5 tahun kedepan dan 5 hari diluar. Ohh.. ini akan menyakitkan..

.

.

.

**~TIME SKIP 5 TAHUN DIDIMENSI KAMURA 5 HARI DILUAR~**

**-NARUTO POV'S-**

Setelah 5 tahun latihan oleh senseiku yang bagaikan neraka, akhirnya selesai juga, tapi ternyata ada untungnya bagiku karna sekarang aku sudah bisa melakukan berbagai teknik dasar ninja seperti kawarimi, henge, dan bunshin.

Dan juga aku sudah bisa memasteri Yami Rinnegan. seperti teknik Yami Tendo, Yami Gakido, Yami Ningendo, Yami Shurado, Yami Jigokudo, dan Yami Chikusodo.

Dan aku sangat suka salah satu jutsu Rank- SSSS.. ahh sekarang biar aku data menurut Ninjutsu Rank- SSSS, Genjutsu- SS, Fuinjutsu- SS, Kenjutsu-S, Taijutsu-SSSS. Jika kalian bertanya kenapa aku memiliki taijutsu Rank- SSSS itu karna aku bisa menggunakan Hachimon Tonkou Gerbang Ke-8 (kematian) tanpa efek apapun, hebat bukan. dan juga jika kalian bertanya lagi kenapa aku mempunyai Ninjutsu Rank- SSSS, karna Ninjutsuku berbeda dari Ninjutsu yang ada, dan semuanya berwarna gelap, ya! Seperti arti mata ini yaitu Yami.

dan sekarang Jutsu Jikkukan : Jigen Kūkan telah aku kuasai.

Inilah keistimewaan dari Yami Rinnegan.

Dan sekarang waktunya aku mengikuti test terakhir yang akan Yami-sensei berikan padaku, semoga tidak terjadi hal yang buruk.

**-NARUTO POV'S END-**

**-NORMAL POV'S-**

Disinilah naruto, masih didimensi 'Jigen Kūkan milik Yami-senseinya dan sekarang miliknya juga.

''Naruto.. kau sudah menjalankan latihan yang aku bimbing selama 5 tahun disini. Dan sekarang waktunya aku mengetesmu bertarung denganku. Dan aku akan membunuhmu, jadi jangan sungkan untuk membunuhku karna ini adalah test akhirku dan salah satu dari kita akan mati'' ucap Yami-sensei dengan wajah serius yang belum pernah dilihatnya.

''jika ini adalah test terakhir yang kau ajukan pada diriku sensei, dengan senang hati aku akan menerimanya. Dan juga aku tidak akan mati dengan mudah.'' ucap Naruto yang sudah siap melakukan kuda-kuda dengan mata yang sekarang berubah menjadi Yami Rinnegan.

''baiklah mari kita mulai pertarunganya Naruto, sekarang aku akan serius Naruto'' ucap Yami-sensei.

Narutopun langsung melepaskan segel gravitasi pemberatnya supaya memudahkannya untuk bergerak. Setelah itu keduanya berlari dengan cepat dan langsung menghantam satu sama lain.

Kini naruto yang sudah maju langsung memukul bagian wajah senseinya tetapi dengan mudahnya Yami-sensei menangkap kepalan tangan Naruto dan langsung mengarahkan telapak tangan yang satunya tepat kearah wajah Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto yang tangan satunya diLock oleh Yami-sensei langsung meniru yaitu melakukan hal yang sama mengarahkan telapak tangan satunya tepat kearah wajah Yami-sensei.

''**Yami Tendo : Shinra Tensei**''

''**Yami Tendo : Shinra Tensei**''

teriak Yami-sensei dan Naruto secara bersamaan dan langsung muncul tekanan yang mengakibatkan Naruto dan Yami-sensei terpental sangat jauh.

WUSSHHHH..

''akkhhh… seperti yang aku duga, sensei akan melakukan teknik itu. kurasa mengalahkan sensei adalah hal terberat yang aku alami. Tetapi dengan jurus ini aku yakin sensei pasti akan kerepotan'' tanya Naruto dan langsung membuat handseal rumit. Seketika tangan Naruto mengalir seperti listrik hitam dan langsung mengarahkannya kelangit dan memanjang menembus langit.

''kau memang muridku yang impresif.. tak salah aku melatih dan menjadikanmu penerusku, Uzumaki Naruto.''

Yami yang mengetahui jutsu itupun langsung mempersiapkan diri untuk kemungkinan yang terburuk.

Yang tadinya dimensi penuh dengan luar angkasa sekarang ada awan yang terbentuk akibat jutsu Naruto tadi, perlahan-lahan awan yang tadi terbentuk memunculkan kilatan-kilatan petir hitam. Dan terus menerus sedangkan Naruto hanya menyeringai ini adalah jutsu yang ia sukai dari nomer urut 9 dari 1-10 jutsu yang ia sukai.

''matilah, kalaupun kau kuat maka kau akan pingsan sensei'' ucap Naruto yang masih mengarahkan tangannnya keatas.

''jangan sombong Naruto, akulah yang mengajarkan jutsu itu padamu, mana mungkin aku kalah oleh jutsu buatanku sendiri'' sanggah Yami-sensei dengan tenang.

''oke.. it's Show Time's'' setelah mengucapkan itu Narutopun langsung seketika menurunkan tangannya kebawah seperti menjatuhkan sesuatu.

''**Yami Raiton : Kaminari Shigure'' **teriak Naruto dan tiba-tiba dari awan petir hitam yang tadi Naruto buat jatuh menjadi hujan jarum petir yang jumlahnya gila-gilaan yang menghujami Yami Rikkudou Sennin didepannya.

Sementara Yami-sensei langsung membuat handseal dengan cepat dan mengarahkan kedua telapak tangannya kedepan.

''**Yami No Tate'' **setelah mengucapkan itu didepan Yami-sensei muncul kubah pelindung berwarna hitam yang melindungi dari hujan jarum petir yang Naruto buat.

Sementara Naruto yang melihat Yami-sensei menggunakan pelindung Rank- SS hanya bisa tersenyum. dan…

DUAAARRRHHH..

CRAAAAKKKHH..

WUSSSSSSHHHHH..

Hujan jarum petir hitam buatan Naruto pun menghujami Yami-sensei didepannya selama kurang lebih 1 menit dan hujan jarum petirpun berakhir. Dan yang memperlihatkan kubah yang sudah retak dimana-dimana milik Yami-sensei dan hancur berkeping-keping, dan juga mengakibatkan setengah dimensi Jigen Kūkan mengalami kerusakan, tetapi tak lama kemudian kerusakan yang dialami jutsu Naruto kini telah pudar dan digantikan tempat yang sedia kala tanpa terjadi apa-apa.

''impresif.. ternyata kau bisa membuat pelindung Yami ku sampai hancur.. hahahaa.. ayo Naruto kita lanjutkan, aku suka ini sudah lama aku tidak berdansa'' ucap Yami-sensei didepan Naruto, sedangkan Naruto hanya menahan Sweatdrop karena kata-kata berdansa dari senseinya.

''apa maksud sensei berdansa adalah bertarung.. hahh, sensei memang mempunyai selera kata yang buruk'' ucapnya tenang.

''ahh.. Naruto mungkin aku akan sedikit bermain denganmu'' ucap Yami dan dari mata Yami Rinnegannya perlahan berputar pelan dan mengeluarkan darah yang banyak dan jatuh kebawah. Setelah itu Yami-sensei langsung mengentakan kakinya didarahnya.

''**Sakusei : Gisou Uzumaki Naruto'' **setelah Yami mengucapkan itu darah yang tadi diinjak perlahan-lahan mulai membentuk replika suatu sosok yang mulai terbentuk dan menampilkan Peniru Uzumaki Naruto.

''Well.. ternyata sensei memakai jutsu itu yah, kalau begitu aku juga akan menggunakan jutsu itu juga'' dan Narutopun meniru apa yang sensei lakukan tadi.

''**Sakusei : Gisou Yami Rikkudou Sennin''** dan muncullah peniru Yami Rikkudou Sennin didepan Naruto.

Sementara Yami-sensei yang asli, sedang meneliti jumlah chakra yang ada di Yami Rikkudou peniru milik Naruto. Dan iapun tersenyum. sedangkan Naruto hanya terengah-engah.

'sial.. chakra sensei memang banyak sekali. Pantas saja dia menggunakan jutsu itu tanpa capek sedikitpun' umpat kesal Naruto dalam hati.

Sedangkan Yami yang mendengar pikiran Naruto hanya tersenyum.

''kau hebat Naruto, mampu membuat diriku dalam jutsu 'Sakusei' yang memungkinkan jumlah chakra yang ditiru sama besar dengan yang kamu tiru'' ucap Yami-sensei kepada Naruto.

Dan tak berapa lamapun jutsu peniru tersebut langsung maju saring menyerang dengan menggunakan taijutsu dan ninjutsu, sedangkan Naruto dan Yami yang asli sedang menonton pertarungan peniru mereka masing-masing. Dan dimenangkan oleh Yami-sensei dengan peniru Uzumaki Naruto.

Dan Yami-senseipun langsung menghilangkan peniru Naruto tersebut. Sedangkan Naruto sedang terengah-engah menetralkan nafasnya akibat menggunakan jurus tadi.

''ternyata kau masih lemah Naruto, masih terlalu lembek untuk menjadi penerusku, sekarang aku menyesal telah melatihmu.'' ucap Yami-sensei dengan seringai mencoba untuk memancing amarah Naruto. Karna waktu ketika latihan ia mengeluarkan aura tahu bahwa ditubuh Naruto terdapat sesosok mahluk yang akan membuat Naruto menjadi lebih kuat lagi.

**~FLASHBACK~**

''hah.. hah.. hah..'' terlihat Naruto yang sudah teengah-engah akibat sparring yang dilakukannya bersama Yami-senseinya. Sedangkan Yami Rikkudou masih tenang dan berdiri tegak tanpa ada goresan dan dan keringat yang membanjirinya.

Berbeda dengan Naruto justru malah sebaliknya keadaan dari Yami-senseinya.

''sudahlah Naruto kamu masih terlalu lemah, dan terlalu lembek. Sebaiknya- ukhh'' ucap Yami-sensei seketika terpotong oleh sebuah hantaman pukulan yang kuat menimpa perutnya dan langsung mementalkan dirinya. Sementara sang pelaku tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Naruto dengan berdiri sambil menundukan wajahnya dengan aura hitam yang mengelilinginya.

''**aku tidak perduli kau senseiku maupun tidak, jika kau bicara lagi kalau aku lemah maka mati adalah waktu yang akan kau tempuh selanjutnya.. wuahhhhh'' **tedengar suara dari Naruto yang berat seperti seorang monster dan langsung berteriak kesakitan dan pingsan tak sadarkan diri.

BUKK..

Sementara Yami-senseinya hanya terkejut akibat perubahan yang Naruto alami. Dan berjalan menuju Naruto lalu menempatkannya diranjang miliknya. Setelah Yami-sensei meletakkan Naruto diranjang yang dibuatnya tadi melalui dimensi ini, ia mulai memfokuskan mata Yami Rinnegannya untuk mencari sesuatu, dan betapa kagetnya, ia melihat sesosok orang yang diketahuinya adalah anak dari Rikkudou Sennin, yaitu Indra dan Ashura. Tetapi bagaiamana mungkin anak dari Rikkudou Sennin bisa ada disini, apakah Naruto itu renkarnasi dari keduanya.

Tetapi jika Naruto adalah Renkarnasi dari keduanya itu tidak mungkin. Ahh.. ini akan jadi yang menarik.

Dan iapun langsung memberi fakta bahwa bukan Naruto saja yang menjadi penerusnya tetapi ada sesosok mahluk lain yang mendiami tubuh Naruto yang kemungkinan menjadi renkarnasi berikutnya.

**~FLASHBACK END~**

Kembali kepertarungan antara Naruto dengan Yami-senseinya. Yang terlihat Naruto sedang menundukkan kepalanya sedangkan Yami-sensei terlihat berbicara kepada Naruto.

''kau tahu Naruto kau itu lemah, kau itu tidak ada apa-apanya bagiku, kau bagaikan semut yang tidak berguna.!'' Teriak Yami-sensei kepada Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto kini wajahnya tak terlihat karna tertutup poni.

''asal kau tahu Naruto.. memang benar kata penduduk desa bahwa kau monster, yang harus MATI'' teriaknya berusaha memancing amarah Naruto. Ohh betapa salahnya Yami-sensei memancing amarah Naruto.

''sensei… cukup kau mengejekku lemah tapi..'' ucapnya menggantung

''**jangan sampai kau berkata bahwa aku MONSTER!''** dan inilah yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Yami-sensei karna telah memancing amarah Naruto keluar. Dan didepannya kini terlihat Naruto sedang dikelilingi aura hitam pekat. Dan yang tadinya suaranya bagus berganti menjadi suara berat khas seorang monster.

''**sekarang kau tanggung akibatnya yaitu..'' **setelah mengucapkan itu Naruto menghilang dan langsung muncul dihadapan Yami-sensei dengan membawa Bola chakra hitam yang sebesar bola sepak dengan cincin yang mengelilinginya yang membuat Yami sensei membelakkan matanya.

''**mati.. Oodama Dai Rasenringu'' **teriak Naruto menyebutkan jurusnya.

'sial tidak akan sempat menghindar' umpat Yami Rikkudou Sennin dalam hati.

DUUUAAARRRRHH….

dan iapun terkena jurus tersebut dan terlempar cukup jauh. Dan Yami-senseipun mendarat dengan kerasnya yang mengakibatkan kawah kecil yang dibuat Naruto oleh tubuhnya.

Dan kini Yami-sensei moncoba bangun dengan baju Rikkudou yang sudah compang-camping akibat jutsu Naruto tadi. Tak hanya dikagetkan satu kali kini Yami-sensei harus dikagetkan kedua kalinya karna diatasnya Naruto hendak memukulnya.

''**Kuroraishin**'' gumam Yami-sensei dan langsung menghilang dengan meninggalkan seberkas cahaya hitam.

DUARRRRHHHH..

Dan pukulan maut Narutopun mengenai tanah dimensi dibawahnya yang mengakibatkan kawah yang cukup besar.

Sementara Yami-sensei sudah muncul beberapa meter dihadapan Naruto yang kini berada dikawah buatan pukulan Naruto tadi. Sementara Yami-sensei hanya mengeluarkan keringat dingin melihat pukulan itu.

'kalau kena bisa bahaya. Dan juga..' pikir Yami langsung berhenti karna dikagetkan untuk ketiga kalinya, karna didepannya kini Naruto akan menghajarnya dengan pukulan maut tadi.

'..dia cepat' dan..

BUAGGHH..

Yami-sensei terkena pukulan maut Naruto dan langsung terlempar dan memuntahkan darah segar. Seakan tidak memberi kesempatan Yami-sensei terjatuh ketanah dimensi Naruto langsung muncul dibawahnya dan langsung menendangnya keatas dan Naruto langsung muncul lagi diatas dan menendangnya lagi kebawah dan seterusnya sampai Naruto mengakhirinya dengan Rasenringu miliknya. Dan alangkah terkejutnya bahwa yang ia hajar habis-habisan adalah Chi Bunsin dan langsung cair menjadi darah.

Sedangkan Yami-sensei yang melihat Chi Bunshinya sudah hilang langsung muncul dengan kilatan hitam yang berada beberapa meter dihapan Naruto. Dan Naruto yang melihat Yami-senseinya sudah tiba hanya mendengus kesal.

'hampir saja.. kalau aku tadi tak sempat membuat Chi bunshin mungkin aku akan bernasib sama seperti Chi Bunshin milikku. Aku harus hati-hati' ucap Yami-sensei dalam Hati dan langsung menyiapkan kuda-kuda bertarung yang sesungguhnya.

''Naruto, kau adalah orang kedua yang akan melihat kekuatan sesungguhnya dariku, dan kau cukup mengagumkan bagi anak seusiamu, dan sekarang aku akan membunuhmu.. dan juga aku tarik kata-kataku tadi yang mengatakan kau lemah'' ucap Yami-sensei kepada Naruto.

Sementara Naruto masih terdiam tak menjawab. Narutopun langsung berdiri tegak dengan aura hitam yang masih mengelilinginya dan juga dengan Yami Rinnegan yang berputar pelan.

Dan Yami-senseipun langsung menyilangkan kedua tangannya membentuk huruf X dan dia sudah siap untuk mengeluarkan kekuatan seorang legenda Yami Rikkudou Sennin yang sebenarnya. Sementara Naruto yang melihatnya hanya menyeringai.

''**kau tahu sensei.. sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu-menahu tentang datangnya kekuatan ini, setiap aku marah pasti aura hitam inilah yang akan senan tiasa mengelilingiku, jadi bisa kau simpulkan darimana datangnya kekuatan ini sensei?'' **tanya Naruto pada Yami-senseinya.

''jadi kau tidak tahu ya?.. baiklah akan aku simpulkan, aura hitam yang kau miliki adalah milik sesosok mahluk yang mendiami dalam dirimu, tapi aku yakin kau pasti akan menemuinya.. suatu saat nanti'' jawab Yami-sensei dan tak berapa lamapun Yami-sensei langsung mengeluarkan aura hitam sama seperti Naruto tapi tidak sekelam Naruto. Dan sementara Naruto hanya memerhatikan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, ia tidak tahu apa yang akan dikeluarkan oleh Yami-senseinya karna waktu latihan disini Yami-sensei tidak pernah menunjukkan teknik yang seperti itu.

''kurasa kau penasaran yah Naruto baiklah tak lama lagi kau akan menghadapi mimpi burukmu yaitu.. melawan diriku dengan kekuatan penuhku'' ucap Yami-sensei kepada Naruto, dan aura hitam itu semakin lama semakin membesar, sementara Naruto pun melakukan hal yang sama yaitu menyilangkan kedua tanganya dan Narutopun menyiapkan Jutsu andalannya. Karna ia yakin dengan kekuatan yang ia miliki sekarang pasti tak akan bisa membunuh Yami-senseinya, dan cara mengatasinya hanya dengan jutsu itu, yah hanya dengan jutsu itu maka dirinya akan menyeimbangkan perbedaan kekuatan yang dimilikinya dengan Yami-senseinya.

''sepertinya kau menggunakan jutsu itu yah Naruto.. baiklah sekarang waktunya berdansa yang sesungguhya'' ucapnya dan aura hitampun langsung melalap diri Yami-sensei beserta tubuhnya, dan kini terlihat hanya sebuah kubah hitam yang melalapnya. Sedangkan Naruto kini mulai menyiapkan Jutsu andalannya dan sekarang aura yang tadi berwarna hitam kini bercampur menjadi merah menyala, memadukan Hitam yang berarti kegelapan dan Merah yang berarti api yang membara di neraka.

Sedangkan Yami-sensei kini hanya terlihat kubah yang hitam dan tak lama kemudian kubah tersebut hancur berkeping-keping yang sekarang dapat terlihat Yami-sensei yang berdiri dengan 9 tomoe berwarna merah yang senan tiasa mengutarinya dari samping seolah dia adalah rotasi berputar dari 9 tomoenya. Dan dengan Yami Rinnegan yang sudah membentuk tomoe 9.

''**inilah kekuatanku yang sebenarnya Naruto, yaitu..'' **ucap Yami-sensei menggantung,

''**.. Chikara No Yami Rikkudou'' ** ucapnya dengan seringai terhadap Naruto.

Sementara Naruto kini telah siap mempersiapkan jurusnya.

''baiklah sensei.. kurasa melawan sensei adalah mimpi burukku, ternyata kau tak salah menyebut he?.. baiklah aku akan mulai keluarkan sekarang.'' Ucap Naruto dan langsung menyebutkan Jutsunya dengan aura Hitam dan Merah yang mengelilinginya.

''**Hachimon Tonkou No Jin : Ka'I**'' teriak Naruto sampai menimbulkan hembusan angin yang besar…

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued..**

**A/N : oke inilah chapter keduanya,. Kuharap ceritanya tidak membosankan, dan juga saya disini memfariasi teknik-teknik dari Rinnegan seperti yang diatas dengan Yami Rinnegan yang tekniknya hanya menambah kata Yami saja tapi kekuatannya jauh lebih unggul dari Rinnegan. sepertinya saya akan membuat mini-Harem mungkin hanya 2-3 perempuan saya tidak suka kalau Harem gede-gedean meneurutku gimana gitu, dan saya akan mendaftarkan Fem!Sasuke sebagai Harem pertama dan yang kedua tolong dipilih. Dan bagi yang tidak suka Fem!Sasuke saya mohon maaf karna ini adalah pikiran saya sendiri. Ini daftar polling Harem kedua..**

**KARIN**

**KONAN (walaupun perbedaan umur yang jauh, tapi menurutku Konan masih cantik)**

**NARUKO**

**YUGITO**

**OC (kalau ini saya akan membuat OC yang sudah ada dipikiran saya sendiri)**

**Polling akan ditentukan ketika sudah chapter 4.**

**dan inilah data jutsunya.**

**JUTSU : JIGEN K****Ū****KAN.**

**PENGGUNA : UZUMAKI NARUTO DAN YAMI RIKKUDOU SENNIN.**

**TEKNIK : JIKKUKAN.**

**KELEMAHAN : ?**

**~Jigen K****ū****kan (Dimensi Luar Angkasa), jutsu ini adalah salah satu jikkukan yang membuat sang pengguna ketika menghilang bagaikan kepingan puzzle yang memisah. Dan juga jutsu ini hampir sama seperti Kamui, kalau Kamui tak bisa disentuh, sedangkan kalau Jigen K****ū****kan ketika diserang hanya bagian tubuhnya memisah seperti puzzle dan akan menyatu lagi. Lebih tepatnya seperti Edo Tensei.**

**JUTSU : YAMI TENDO : SHINRA TENSEI.**

**PENGGUNA : UZUMAKI NARUTO DAN YAMI RIKKUDOU SENNIN.**

**RANK : SSS.**

**TEKNIK : YAMI RINNEGAN**

**TIPE SERANGAN : JARAK DEKAT.**

**KELEMAHAN : INTERVAL WAKTU HANYA 5 DETIK**

**JUTSU : YAMI RAITON : KAMINARI SHIGURE.**

**PENGGUNA : UZUMAKI NARUTO DAN YAMI RIKKUDOU SENNIN.**

**RANK : SSS.**

**ELEMEN : YAMI RAITON (PETIR KEGELAPAN).**

**TIPE SERANGAN : SEMUA JARAK. (KECUALI SANG PENGGUNA MENJAGA JARAK DARI JUTSU TERSEBUT)**

**KELEMAHAN : ?**

**JUTSU : YAMI NO TATE.**

**PENGGUNA : UZUMAKI NARUTO DAN YAMI RIKKUDOU SENNIN.**

**RANK : SS.**

**TEKNIK : YAMI.**

**TIPE SERANGAN : PELINDUNG.**

**KELEMAHAN : DISERANG TEKNIK RANK- SSS**

**~JUTSU : SAKUSEI.~**

**PENGGUNA : UZUMAKI NARUTO DAN YAMI RIKKUDOU SENNIN.**

**RANK : SSS.**

**TEKNIK : SAKUSEI. (SUATU JUTSU MENIRU SEORANG YANG DILIHAT OLEH SIPENGGUNA, TETAPI TIDAK BISA MENIRU ORANG YANG SUDAH MATI, SEPERTI UCHIHA MADARA.)**

**TIPE SERANGAN : PENIRU, PENYERANG.**

**KELEMAHAN : JUMLAH CHAKRA.**

**~JUTSU : HACHIMON TONKOU NO JIN.~**

**PENGGUNA UZUMAKI NARUTO DAN YAMI RIKKUDOU SENNIN.**

**RANK : SSSS.**

**TEKNIK : HACHIMON.**

**TIPE SERANGAN : PENYERANG.**

**KELEMAHAN : ?**

**JANGAN LUPA UNTUK REVIEW, WALAUPUN REVIEWNYA SEDIKIT SAYA AKAN MELANJUTKAN CHAPTERNYA SAMPAI SELESAI, KARNA INILAH KESUKAAN SAYA YAITU MENULIS FIC.**

**JAA NE…**

**KURO SENJU-UCHIHA OUT,…**


	3. Chapter 3 : Who's the win?

Hay… Author kembali lagi..dan untuk pairing, polling sementara :

**KARIN = 6**

**NARUKO = 11**

**YUGITO = 9**

**KONAN = 15**

**OC = 2**

Itulah polling sementara ini, waktunya diperpanjang yaitu sampai chapter 5, dan jika yang terpilih yang terbanyak akan Author jadikan Harem kedua..oke inilah balasan Review..

**Kotak balasan Review :**

**Silent reader :** gk apa-apa kok.. kalau selesai silahkan saja saya tidak melarang anda. Gomen yah..

**Guest :**Naruto gk baik dan gk jahat? Akan terjawab di chapter ini.

**Dark andi uzukun :**bukan jinchuriki Yami Juubi, tetapi Jinchuriki dari semua Yami Bijuu. Dan soal Yami Juubi, iu akan lama sekali bung!

**Monkey D nico :**saya suka review dari anda. Inilah review yang bisa menebak kesalahan saya. Anda memang pintar, kukira kesalahan itu tidak akan diketahui tetapi diketahui olehmu. Baiklah yang sebenarnya adalah dengan memanggil kuchiyose lawan dan menirunya tetapi hewan pemanggil lawan nantinya matanya akan berubah menjadi Yami Rinnegan. inilah yang sebenarnnya.

**WTBIXyeL427 :**yap! Ini sudah lanjut..

**Yami uzumaki namikaze :**ini sudah lanjut, dan juga terima kasih atas pujiannya :D..

**Dragon warior :**mengemparkan akademi? Tunggu saja nanti apakah Naruto akan mengemparkan Akademi atau tidak**.**

**Akira No Sikhigawa :**kurasa Kushina tidak akan menjadi Pair dari Naruto karna Kushina sudah mati, apakah anda tidak membaca chapter 1? Dan untuk pair Kushina Author akan membuat fic sendiri nantinya.

**Haryuchiha :**kurasa tsunade tidak akan menjadi pair Naruto, karna disini tsunade akan dijadikan nenek angkat Naruto.

** .39566 :**terima kasih atas pujiannya, kita tunggu saja nanti ketika di Akademi Ninja apakah Naruto berpura-pura atau tidak.

**Oneday575712 :**sepertinya saranmu sangat bermanfaat mungkin akan saya pikirkan lagi, dan Nauto disini hanya semi-Dark atau mungkin jadi baik.

**NekoKagami13 :** tenang nantinya Naruto pasti akan ada lawan yang akan membuat Naruto kalang kabut melawannya. Akan terjawab di chapter ini.

DLL.. Saya ucapkan Terima kasih atas Review kalian jika ada yang belum dibalas Review mohon ma'af karna saya sibuk akan tugas seorang pelajar, dan soal Lemon? Kurasa tidak, karna belum ahli..dan juga saya belum cukup umur.. wkwkwkwkk..dan disini Naruto adalah Shinobi pertama yang memiliki Ninjutsu Rank- SSSS..oke kita mulai..

**SEBELUMNYA CHAPTER : 2**

''**inilah kekuatanku yang sebenarnyaNaruto, yaitu..''**ucap Yami-sensei menggantung.

''.. **Chikara No Yami Rikkudou**'' ucapnya dengan seringai terhadap Naruto.

''baiklah sensei..kurasa melawan sensei adalah mimpi burukku, ternyata kau tak salah menyebut he?.. baiklah aku akan mulai keluarkan sekarang.'' Ucap Naruto dan langsung menyebutkan jutsunya dengan aura hitam dan merah yang mengelilinginya.

''**Hachimon Tonkou No Jin : Ka'I**'' teriak Naruto sampai menimbulkan hembusan angin yang besar..

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 3 : WHO'S THE WIN?.**

**NARUTO : THE POWER OF YAMI RINNEGAN**

**STORY BY : KURO SENJU-UCHIHA**

**DISCLAIMER : NARUTO ****© MASHASI KISHIMOTO**

**GENRE : ADVENTURE, FANTASI, DLL..**

**RATE : T**

**PAIRING : NARUTO X ?**

**WARNINNG : TIPO(S), ABAL, GAJE (MAYBE), BAHASA CAMPUR ADUK KAYAK SEMEN, OOC, NO FLAME, JUTSU BUATAN AUTHOR, DLL..**

**SUMMARY : Bagaimana Jadinya Bila Naruto Dilatih Sendiri Oleh Yami Rikkudou Sennin Sang Kegelapan Pendiri Dunia Shinobi.**

**Dan Apakah Naruto Akan menjadi Jahat Atau Melindungi Semua Shinobi. Smart!Naru. Strong!Naru- and maybe GodlikeNaru.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

.

.

Kini terlihat Aura Hitam dan Merah yang senan tiasa mengelilingi Naruto, dan juga kini rambut Naruto yang tadinya Spiky kini mencuat keatas dan juga dengan mata yang kini didominasi putih..tanpa pupil, ya.. Inilah Hachimon Tonkou No Jin (gerbang kedelapan- kematian).

Tak berbeda jauh dari Naruto kini perubahan Yami Rikkudou Sennin hanya dengan 9 tomoe yang mengutarinya dari samping seperti memberi pelindungan terhadap sang pengguna, dan juga mata Yami Rinnegan milik Yami Rikkudou Sennin kini berubah dengan adanya 9 tomoe yang terdapat juga dengan aura hitam yang mengelilinginya.

Pemancaran kekuatan yang tinggi dari keduanya yang mengakibatkan tanah dimensi menjadi retak. Tak hanya pemancaran yang tinggi tetapi disertai Killing Intens yang bisa mengakibatkan seorang Kage manapun pasti akan mengeluarkan keringat mendominasi kekuatan mereka, seakan menunjukkan inilah kekuatan sesungguhnya.

''jadi..kau menggunakan Hachimon Tonkou, bahkan kau langsung membuka gerbang kedelapan- kematian. Tetapi, kau masih kecil untuk melakukan teknik itu, walaupun kau sudah memasterinya'' kata Yami-sensei pada Naruto.

''ya..kau benar sensei, aku memang masih kecil untuk menggunakan teknik ini, tetapi tidak ada cara lain untuk bisa mengalahkan sensei kecuali teknik ini. Kecepatan, kekuatan, perlindungan akan diduakali lipatkan jika aku menggunakan teknik Hachimon Tonkou ini.'' Jawab Naruto yang kini nada suaranya terdengar kembali tidak seperti nada suara monster.

Hening..

Takada salah satu pihak yang akan menyerang duluan, mereka hening memikirkan cara masing-masing untuk mengalahkan musuhnya. dan tak lama kemudian mereka masing-masing memasang senyum menyeringai. Dan merekapun berkata.

''saa..marikita mulai''

''saa..marikita mulai''

WUUUSSSHHH…

Mereka maju dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh kasat yang sudah ada didepan senseinnya langsung melakukan tekniknya.

''**Issoku''**

''**Nisoku''**

Sebuah pukulan bertubi kini dilancarkan Naruto, pukalan bagaikan meriam udarakini ditujukan oleh Naruto kepada Yami-sensei. Sedangakan Yami-sensei yang mengetahui bahaya yang akan datang langsung menyuruh salah satu Tomoe nya untuk melindunginya.

BUAGHH..

PLAAARRR..

Akan tetapi betapa salahnya Yami-sensei yang hanya menyuruh satu Tomoe yang mengutarinya untuk menahan lajuan tinju dari Naruto yang notebenya bagaikan meriam udara, dan yang mengakibatkan satu Tomoe dari sembilan Tomoe kini hancur dan hanya menyisahkan delapan Tomoe yang mengutarinya.

Seakan tidak terima pelindung terkuatnya hancur Yami-sensei langsung melakukan pukulan yang tak jauh berbeda seperti meriam udara yang dimiliki Naruto, akan tetapi pukulan itu hanya mengenai udara kosong semata, dan Naruto yang kini berada diatas Yami-sensei dan langsung menginjak pundak Yami-sensei sebagai bahan tumpuan untuk meloncat, yang mengakibatkan Yami-sensei kehilangan keseimbangan.

Naruto yang sudah ada diatas langsung melakukan Handseal dan langsung menyebutkan Jutsunya.

''**Yami Katon : Ry****ū****en Hoka No Jutsu'' **dan muncul api hitam dari mulut Naruto berupa kepala naga kecil degan jumlah enam menuju kearah Yami-sensei. Sedangkan Yami-sensei yang sempat oleng ketika melihat kearah Naruto Yami-sensei melihat peluru kepala Naga api kecil dengan jumlah enam yang menuju kedirinya yang disemburkan oleh Naruto.

DUAARRHH

DUAARRHH

DUUAARRHH,..

Ledakan pun terjadi akibat jutsu Naruto mengenai tubuh Yami-sensei, dan mengakibatkan kepulan asap yang tercipta akibat jutsu yang tadi dilancarkan oleh Naruto.

Dan Naruto pun mendarat dan melihat apakah jutsunya tadi berhasil melukai Yami-sensei atau tidak. Kemungkinan berdasarkan pikirannya,ia yakin Yami-sensei tak akan terluka oleh jutsu seperti itu jadi, kemungkinan Sensei bersembunyi dikepulan asap yang terjadi oleh ulahnya tadi. dalam pikir Naruto.

Narutopun masih terus memperhatikan didepannya jikalau Yami-sensei datang menyerangnya hanya fokus akan kepulan asap dan tidak menyadari bahwa sang Yami-sensei kini berada dibelakangnya dengan tendangan yang sudah dilapisi aura hitam.

''kau tak bisa membunuhku hanya dengan jutsu itu, Naruto''

Sebuah bisikkan terdengar ditelinga Naruto yang membuat Naruto membelakkan matanya dan ketika ia akan berbalik, Naruto sudah dulu terpental karna tendangan keras yang dilancarkan oleh Yami-sensei kepada Naruto.

Dan kini tubuh Naruto terseret cukup jauh yang mengakibatkan tanah dimensi jadi seperti lintasan cacing tidak membiarkan Naruto berdiri, Yami sensei langsung melakukan jutsunya.

''**Yami Shurado :R****ē****z****ā**** K****ō****geki''** teriak Yami-sensei menyebutkan jutsunya sambil mengarahkan tangannya kedepan dan tak lama kemudian tangannya kini berubah menjadi mekanik besi dan langsung memancarkan laser biru campur hitam yang menuju Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat ada bahaya yang datang langsung menghilang dengan meninggalkan seberkas cahaya hitam.

DUARRRHH..

Laser yang dilancarkan oleh Yami-sensei hanya mengenai tanah dimensinya yang mengakibatkan terjadinya lubang yang cukup dalam. Sementara Naruto kini muncul tak jauh dari kejadian tersebut, hanya menatap datar, dan Naruto pun langsung meregangkan seluruh tubuhnya.

''**Yami Shurado : Robotto Susano'o**'' teriak Naruto.

Dan kini tubuh Naruto perlahan mulai membentuk menjadi Robot yang sangat besar sekiranya sebesar perfect Susano'o dengan enam tangan yang masing-masing tangan membawa pedang besi mekanik dengan bagian tengahnya terdapat sebuah aksen tengkorak dan pedangnya diselimuti oleh aura hitam. beserta bentuk wajahnya mulai terbentuk dan kini menampilkan wajah tengkorak dengan jumlah wajah tiga dengan bagian dadanya sampai perut terdapat sebuah armor yang berguna untuk melindungi dirinya.

Sementara Yami-sensei yang mengetahui Naruto telah berubah kewujud robotnya ia hanya menatapnya dengan tenang seolah bukan hambatannya untuk menyerang. Akan tetapi kini terlihat senyum tulus bukan menyeringai terpatri diwajah Yami-sensei. Ya ia tersenyum, tersenyum akan kehebatan muridnya bukan! tetapi penerusnya. Ya..ia bangga memiliki penerus seperti Naruto. Penerus kegelapannya. Haruskah ia (Yami) mengubah Naruto menjadi jahat dan menugasnya menghancurkan dunia ini?.Akan tetapi kata-kata yang diberikan Rikkudou Sennin untuknya, itu sangatlah menyentuh hatinya.

''walaupun kau jadi robot susano' tak bisa dikalahkan olehmu. Kau harus mempunyai rencana lain lagi Naruto'' ucap Yami-sensei.

Sementara Naruto yang kini berada dibagian dada sang robot perfec Susano'o dengan bagian tubuhnya yang terpasang seperti kabel-kabel yang menghubungkannya dengan robotnya. Kini Naruto menggerakan tangan kanannya, dan sang robotpun meniru yang dilakukan Naruto seakan dialah mediator penggeraknya.

Sementara Yami-sensei hanya memerintahkan delapan tomoenya yang tersisa untuk melindunginya. Dan Narutopun menggerakan tangan kanannya seperti menebas, begitu pula dengan robotnya ia meniru pergerakan Naruto dan langsung pedang yang berada ditangan kanan sang robot raksasa menebas Yami-sensei dengan kekuatan yang bisa dibilang gila.

DUUUAARRRHHH..

SRAASSSSSSSSH..

Akibat tebasan pedang raksasa milik robot Naruto pelindung Yami-sensei semua Tomoenya hancur dengan ketika Yami-sensei melihat kebelakang ia terkejut sekaligus bangga, dan ia hanya tersenyum akan seni yang dihasilkan oleh Naruto.

''kau sudah hebat ternyata, kau juga mampu menebas planet merkurius menjadi dua robotmu itu ternyata sudah berkembang. Tetapi kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku.'' Ucapnya dengan senyuman.

''aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu. Ingat itu, Dan catat ini sensei. Aku tidak akan menarik kata-kata ku karna itu adalah jalan ninjaku. maka dari itu aku sudah berjanji untuk mengalahkanmu, maka itu harus aku wujudkan.''

DEG..

Jantung Yami-sensei seakan berhenti berdetak. Kata-kata dari Naruto, ya kata-kata itu yang mengingatkannya akan kata-kata yang diberikan Rikkudou Sennin kepada dirinya ketika bertarung dengannya.

**-FLASHBACK-**

Pertarungan antara Rikkudou sennin dengan Yami Rikkudou sennin. Ya..kini Rikkudou sennin sedang melawan kegelapannya. Akan tetapi Yami Rikkudou sennin kalah dalam pertarungan dia kalah dalam pertarungan Rikkudou sennin juga mengalami cedera dan luka yang cukup kini dia sedang meringkuk kesakitan akibat serangan yang diberikan Rikkudou Sennin.

''mengapa?..mengapa kau.. hah.. bisa menang dariku, aku adalah dirimu. Ini adalah kekuatanmu, kekuatan akan kegelapan!. Kenapa..aku bisa kalah olehmu!, Hogoromo!'' bentaknya Yami kepada Rikkudou Sennin atau bisa dipanggil Hogoromo.

''kekuatanku?..kau berbeda 100% dari kekuatanku. Kau jauh lebih unggul jika kita bandingkan kekuatan lebih hebat dariku. Tetapi, Kau kalah akan keegoisanmu! Ya..keegoisanmu terhadap mimpi kehancuran dunia Shinobi itulah karna kau kalah dalam pertarungan ini'' jawab Rikkudou sennin sambil terduduk kecapean.

''apa aku egois! Apa wajah ini terlihat egois dimatamu hah!..kau lah yang egois dan terlalu naif. Terlalu naif untuk sebuah cita-citamu yaitu kedamaian dunia Shinobi. Terlalu egois, kau terlalu egois akancita-citamu yang juga membuat manusia saling mencintai dan menyayangi. Kau lah yang egois dan naif.''Sanggah Yami Rikkudou sennin.

''ya!..aku memang terlalu egois dan naif. Akan tetapi itu adalah -cita yang selama ini aku ingin aku wujudkan menjadi kenyataan. Mendamaikan dunia Shinobi, yang menurutmu naif, akan menjadi kenyataan dan tidak akan ada kata naif. Semua manusia saling mencintai, menyayangi, berbagi suka dan aku wujudkan tidak akan menarik kata-kataku, itu adalah jalan ninjaku. Catat itu Yami.''Kata tegas Rikkudou sennin. Sementara Yami hanya tertegun akan perkataan dari Rikkudou sennin.

''Dan kalau kau mau ikut mewujudkan impianku, marilah ikut bersamaku kita berdua akan mewujudkan kedamaian didunia ini.'' Kata Rikkudou sennin kepada Yami Rikkudou sennin.

Yami membelakkan impian mendamaikan dunia, dengan dirinya? Itu adalah hal yang tidak akan ia lakukan, ia diciptakan untuk kehancuran dan tetapi kenapa? Kenapa dengan perasaan yang tenang dan damai?Aku tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya perasaan ini pikir Yami Rikkudou sennin.

''aku..tidak akan pernah mau mewujudkan impian bodohmu itu. kau tahu bukan bahwa aku ini diciptakan oleh kegelapan hatimu yang bertugas menghancurkan dan memusnahkan dunia ini dan kau mengajakku untuk ikut mendamaikan dunia ini.. hahahaa.. kau itu sangat lucu'' ucap Yami Rikkudou Sennin sambil tertawa laknat. Akan tetapi Rikkudou sennin tak terpengaruh akan tawaan mulai berjalan mendekat kearah Yami.

''akan kubuktikan..akan aku buktikan bahwa impian itu tidaklah bodoh dan naif seperti yang kau bicarakan itu. sepertinya kau memang susah untuk diajak bersama Yami. Kau memang diciptakan oleh kegelapan hatiku tapi setiap perasaan orang pasti akan berubah tidak terkecuali kau Yami. Kau bisa mengubah hatimu itu menjadi sikapmu itu untuk menghancurkan , ubahlah menjadi untuk mendamaikan dunia ini dan menciptakan sesama manusia untuk saling genggam tanganku, dan ikutlah bersamaku'' ucap Rikkudou sennin mencoba menyakinkan Yami sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada Yami, mengisyaratkan untuk mengikutinya.

Yami melihat uluran tangan Rikkudou Sennin. Apakah ia akan mengikutinya, akan tetapi ia diciptakan untuk kehancuran. Ya..ia terlalu egois untuk menjabat tangan Rikkudou sennin terlalu egois karna menurut pikirannya itu adalah impian bodoh, akan tetapi hati ini merasa nyaman. Dan iapun sudah mengambil keputusan, apakah ia akan menjabat uluran tangan Rikkudou sennin atau tidak dan jawabannya adalah.

PLAAKK..

Yami menampar uluran tangan Rikkudou sennin dengan keras. Ya ia sudah memutuskan bahwa ia lebih memilih pikirannya sendiri ketimbang hatinya, ia akan melihat bagaimana impian itu terjadi atau tidak disini, ya ditempat ini ia akan melihat mimpi itu akan terjadi atau malah sebaliknya yaitu tidak terjadi.

''aku tidak akan pernah mau, menerima uluran tangan darimu. Gapai saja sendiri impian bodohmu itu, aku akan tetap disini!'' ucap Yami dan kemudian dia menghilang bagaikan debu diterbang angin meninggalkan Rikkudou sennin yang terpaku akan kegigihan Yami. Dan iapun pergi menuju dunianya dan menciptakan impiannya yaitu kedamaian.

'' yang mengambil keputusan itu. Kau sungguh terlalu gigih akan sikapmu yang ingin menghancurkan dunia ini. Tetapi kegigihanmu itu adalah negatif. Cobalah untuk selalu gigih akan cobaan yang akan kau hadapi nantinya, kuharap ketika aku sudah tiada. Aku percayakan padamu tugas kedamaian yang selanjutnya.''Nasehat Rikkudou Sennin dan lalu pergi menghilang.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah Yami sedang melihat Rikkudou sennin. Ya Rikkudou sennin tidak membual akan kata-katanya yang akan menciptakan dunia menjadi damai dan ini sudah terwujud, dan juga menciptakan sesama manusia saling mencintai dan ini juga terwujud. Ya, teryata impian yang baginya bodoh itu dan naif menjadi kenyataan.

Dan iapun kembali menghilang setelah dirasanya sudah cukup melihat kedamaian ini dan iapun pergi, pergi entah kemana hanya mengikuti hatinya yang mencoba untuk mempercayai hatinya dibandingkan pikirannya.

**-FLASHBACK END-**

**-NORMAL POV'S-**

Kini terlihat Yami-sensei sedang menggemgam dada kirinya akibat kata-kata dari Naruto. Kata-kata dari Naruto itu sama persis yang dikatakan Rikkudou Sennin untuknya.

''Naruto..kau mengingatkanku akan seseorang yang menurutku special, baiklah aku mengaku kalah darimu.'' Ucap Yami-sensei kepada Naruto.

Sementara Naruto membelakkan Yami-sensei menyerah. Dan apa itu kata tadi 'kau mengingatkanku akan seseorang'. Apa maksudnya dalam pikir Naruto.

Dan Narutopun langsung menonaktifkan Yami Shurado miliknya dan juga menonaktifkan Hachimon Tonkounya dan turun kebawah.

''apa maksud sensei menyerah. Dan apa maksud sensei mengingatkanku akan seseorang?'' tanya Naruto kepada Yami-sensei yang merasa bingung diakhir kalimatnya.

'' mirip seperti seseorang yang sensei memang renkarnasi dari mereka termasuk menang dariku Naruto'' ucap Yami-sensei sambil tersenyum tulus. Ya ia sudah menemukan Naruto sama seperti Rikkudou sennin dan ia menuruti kata hatinya untuk menyerah dan sekarang ia mengikutinya.

''renkarnasi dari mereka termasuk dirinya?..apa maksud sensei?'' tanya Naruto kepada Yami-sensei.

''kau akan tahu nanti..suatu saat nanti kau pasti tahu Naruto.'' Jawab Yami-sensei dan menyuruh Naruto mendekatinya dengan inisial tangannya.

Dan Naruto pun melangkah mendekat kearah Naruto sekarang berada dihadapan Yami-sensei.

''akan aku berikan hadiah untukmu Naruto. Karna kau telah bisa mengalahkanku.. 'mengalahkan hatiku''' ucap Yami-sensei dengan kalimat terakhirnya dalam hati.

''mengalahkan hatiku?..apa maksud sensei. Dan hadiah!..hadiah apa sensei'' tanya Naruto kepada Yami-sensei. Sedangkan Yami-sensei hanya merutuki dirinya bahwa sekarang Naruto kan sudah bisa menguasai jutsu Jigen Kūkan. Jadinya Naruto akan bisa membaca pikirannya.

''yaa..hadiahnya ada tiga Naruto. Yang pertama'' ucap menggigit jarinya sampai berdarah dan melakukan Handseal.

''**Kuchiyose No Jutsu''**

Setelah mengucapkan itu kepulan asap yan besar kini tercipta dibelakang Yami-sensei dan kepulan asap itupun kini menghilang digantikan dengan pemandanan sosok semua Yami Bijuu. Naruto yang sudah tahu akan ini. Ia tak lagi syok seperti pertama melihatnya.

''**ada apa Yami-sama memanggil kami'' **terdengar salah satu ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh Yami Kyuubi yang mewakilkan semua Yami Bijuu yang berada disitu. Sementara Yami-sensei membalik menghadap kesemua Yami Bijuunya.

''aku..mengumpulkan kalian disini karna, kalian akan bertemu orang yang akan membimbing kalian kembali, dan orangnya ada disini'' ucap Yami-sensei sambil menyuruh Naruto untuk maju berhadapan dengan semua Yami Bijuu.

''perkenalkan dirimu Naruto'' perintah Yami-sensei dan dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

''namaku, Uzumaki Naruto.'' ucap singkat Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya.

''**jadi dia Uzumaki yah..salam kenal Naruto namaku Yami Ichibi nama asliku Yami Sukhaku.'' **Ucap salah satu Yami Bijuu yang berekor satu dengan bentuk rakun dan juga dengan pasir yang agak sedikit gelap di badannya yang memperkenalkan diri kepada Naruto.

''**jadi kau langsung memberikan nama aslimu kepadanya Yami Sukhaku..baiklah perkenalkan namaku Yami Nibi dan nama asliku Yami Matatabi.'' **Perkenalkan pun berlanjut dan kini yang memperkenalkan diri adalah seekor Nekomata besar yang badannya terbungkus oleh api hitam kebiru-biruan deng ekor duanya yang bernama Yami Matatabi.

''**namaku Yami Sanbi dan nama asliku Yami Isobu.'' **Kini yang memperkenalkan diri adalah seekor Yami Bijuu yang bentuknya seperti kura-kura berwarna agak gelap dan dengan ekor tiganya.

''**namaku Yami Yonbi dan nama asliku Yami Son Goku'' **dan kini yang memperkenalkan diri adalah seekor Yami Bijuu yang bentuknya seperti kera yang berwarna gelap agak kemerahan dengan empat ekornya.

''**namaku Yami Gobi dan nama asliku Yami Kokuo'' **perkenalan berlanjut dan kini yang memperkenalkan diri adalah seekor Yami Bijuu yang berbentuk seperti anjing dengan warrna gelap dan dicampur warna putih dengan ekor limanya dibelakang.

Dan perkenalanpun berlanjut seterusnya hingga sampai diakhir yaitu Yami Kurama.

''**namaku Yami Kyuubi dan nama asliku..''**

''Yami Kurama'' ucapan Yami Kurama pun terpotong oleh Naruto karna Naruto sudah tahu nama asli dari Yami Bijuu Kyuubi.

''**ohh..jadi kau sudah tahu nama asliku yah, kalau begitu akan lebih baik''** ucapnya pada Naruto dan sekarang perkenalanpun selesai. Dan muncullah gulungan Kontrak didepan Naruto.

''Naruto, cepat tulis namamu dengan darahmu di gulungan Kontrak mereka semua akan menjadi hewan pemanggilmu'' perintah Yami-sensei kepada Naruto. Dan hanya dibalas anggukan saja.

Narutopun menggigit jarinya dan menulis namanya di gulungan kontrak Kuchiyose itu gulungan itupun menghilang dan kini semua Yami Bijuu yang ada masuk ketubuh Naruto satu persatu yang mengakibatkan tubuh Naruto kesakitan.

''aarrrggghhhh'' erangan dari Naruto. Jika dari awal Yami-sensei tidak meletakan jutsu itu pada Naruto, kemungkinan tubuh Naruto akan meledak karna kelebihan chakra. tetapi tubuh Naruto tidak akan meledak karna sudah dipasang jutsu Kinjutsu oleh senseinya pada awal latihan. Dan semua Yami Bijuu pun sudah masuk meninggalkan Naruto yang kelelahan akibat pentranferan tadi.

''sekarang menuju hadiah kedua Naruto, sekarang tutuplah matamu, Naruto.''Ucap Yami-sensei memperintahkan Naruto untuk menutup Narutopun menutup matanya dan kedua tangan Yami-sensei langsung mengarahkannya menuju kedua mata sekarang dikedua tangan Yami-sensei keluar cahaya hitam dan masuk ke kedua mata Naruto melalui perantara tangannya.

''sekarang bukalah matamu Naruto'' perintah Yami-sensei kepada Naruto untuk membuka matanya, dan Narutopun membuka matanya dan kini ia merasakan kekuatan yang besar kini perubahan terjadi dimata Naruto yang tadinya Yami Rinnegan sekarang terdapat sembilan tomoe yang berada dimatanya yang berwarna merah campur hitam.

''bagaimana, apakah kau merasakan kekuatan dimatamu Naruto.''Ucap Yami-sensei kepada Naruto.

''ya..aku merasakan kekuatan dikedua mataku, apa yang-?.. kenapa dengan mata sensei! Kenapa mata sensei berwarna putih tanpa pupil'' tanya Naruto kepada Yami-sensei.

''sensei..mentransferkan semua kemampuan sensei kepadamu termasuk mata sensei juga dan sekarang menuju hadiah yang ketiga yaitu..'' dan Yami-senseipun langsung menggigit jarinya sambil mempolesnya ditangan kanannya.

BOFFT..

Kepulan asap tercipta di tangan kanan Yami-sensei dan setelah kepulan asap menghilang kini tergantikan pedang dengan berwarna ungu dengan aksen tengkorak dibilah pedangnya **(A/N : Pedang Janemba Dragon Ball Z Movie)**

''ini adalah pedang terkutuk, yang aku ambil dari dasar Neraka adalah **Jigoyami**, yang berarti kegelapan dari ini sekali tebasan maka gunung akan terbelah. Maka jagalah pedang ini dengan sebaiknya, Naruto'' ucapnya memberi nasehat kepada Naruto dan memberikan pedang Jigoyami kepada Naruto, sementara Naruto hanya terkagum akan kekuatan dari pedang ini. Dan ia mengambil pedangnya dan langsung disimpan dalam gulungan yang hanya bisa dibuka melalui media darahnya.

''baiklah..kurasa waktu sensei tak lama lagi Naruto'' ucap Yami-sensei kepada Naruto dan dari tubuh Yami-sensei kini mulai memudar bagaikan pasir terus sidikit demi sedikit. Naruto yang mengetahui Yami-sensei akan hilang hanya kaget.

''apa..apa maksud sensei?..'' tanya sedih Naruto.

''tugasku sudah selesai disini..dan aku akan memberi nasehat padamu, janganlah jatuh kedalam jurang kebencian. Damaikanlah dunia ini. Buatlah dunia ini penuh akan sesama manusia saling mencintai dan menyayangi. Kurasa sekarang aku ubah tujuanku ini muridku, sekarang kau bukan lagi penerus kehancuran tetapi penerus kedamaian. Aku tidak mau tahu bagaimana caranya kau akan menciptakan kedamaian. Sensei percayakan tugas ini padamu jumpa lagi, Naruto.''Ucap Yami-sensei yang menghilang bagaikan debu yeng terbawa angin.

'Hogoromo, kurasa aku ambil tugasmu sebelumnya kau berikan padaku. Sekarang kau menang dariku Hogoromo, dan akan selalu menang'

.

.

.

''sensei… walaupun berat akan tugas sensei, karna aku sudah terlanjur jatuh kejurang kebencian,. Tetapi..aku akan mencobanya aku berjanji, aku akan mendamaikan dunia ini. Aku berjanji tidak akan menghancurkan konoha dan aku akan mengubah kebencian setiap manusia menjadi penuh akan cinta dan kasih sayang. Aku berjanji..sensei..'' gumam Naruto sambil menitikan air mata kesedihan, ya dia sedih karna kini orang yang sudah menganggapnya ada kini telah menghilang.

Akan tetapiia tidak boleh larut terhadap perasaan sedih ini. Ia harus menjalankan tugas barunya yaitu mendamaikan dunia shinobi. Dan iapun pergi dari dimensi ini menuju alam bawah sadarnya dengan tubuh yang pecah-pecah bagaikan puzzle.

**-NARUTO MINDSCIPE-**

Trep..trep.. trepp..

Kini tubuh Naruto kembali lagi ke alam bawah sadarnya dengan tubuh yang tadinya pecahan puzzle menjadi satu dan membentuk sosok dirinya. Dan ketika sudah sampai Naruto diharuskan untuk sweatdrop?Karna didepannya kini terlibat adu cocot antara Yami Bijuu dengan Kurama.

''**hey ini tempatku jangan pindah kau Yami Kyuubi'' **teriak Kurama kepada dirinya yang satunya lagi.

''**hey..aku ini sekarang tinggal di tubuh Naruto-sama jadi jangan protes Kyuubi'' **teriak tidak terima dari Yami Kurama.

''**ya..Yami Kurama benar..sekarang kita tinggal disini, so.. jangan sewot yah bola bulu''**

''**DIAM KAU YAMI GYUUKI''**

''**DIAM KAU YAMI GYUUKI''**

Yap..inilah pertarungan adu cocot antara Yami Kurama dan Kurama yang mengharuskan Naruto sweatdrop.

''hey kalian berdua..HENTIKAN!'' teriak Naruto kepada Yami Kurama dan Kurama sementara yang tadinya saling adu cocot langsung berhenti terdiam.

''sudahlah kurama, tak salahkan berbagi tempat sesama jenis kalian'' ucap Naruto kepada kurama, sedangkan kurama hanya berdecih tidak suka.

''**tuh kan Kurama, sekarang kita harus berbagi tempat lagi pula tempatnya luas kok'' **ucap Yami Kurama pada kembarannya.

''**diam kau Yami Bola bulu''**

''**apa kau bilang!..kau juga bola bulu''**

''**kau yang bola bulu!''**

''**kau!''**

''**kau!''**

''DIAM KALIAN BERDUA'' teriak Naruto yang merasa kemarahannya sudah mencapai teriakkan dari Naruto duo Kurama langsung terdiam.

''Yami Sukhaku, Yami Matatabi, Yami Isobu, Yami Son Goku, Yami Kokuo, Yami Seiken, Yami Chomei, Yami Gyuuki, Yami Kurama, dan kurama. Sekarang kita adalah teman jadi bila kita menginginkan pertemanan, tolong majukan tangan kalian kita semua melakukan tos ala Bijuu.'' Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum dan semua Yami Bijuu pun memajukan tangan mereka semua dan saling tos, tidak dengan Kurama.

''Kurama kenapa kau tidak ikut tos itu?'' tanya Naruto kepada Kurama.

Sedangkan Kurama hanya berdecih tidak suka kemudian iapun memajukan tangannya sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan ia pun bergabung tos ala Bijuu, sekarang giliran Naruto yang belum, Naruto pun maju melangkah sedikit dan ia pun ikut bergabung tos yang menandakan semuanya sudah berteman.

Jika dilihat dari wajah rubah Kurama, dapat terlihat ia tersenyum sambil menitikkan sedikit air mata. Entah mengapa ia begitu yang jelas Kurama langsung menghapusnya.

''nah, kalau begini lebih aku mulai , sampai ketemu lagi minna'' ucap Naruto dan seketika tubuh Naruto memancarkan cahaya dan perlahan-lahan tubuh Naruto pudar.

.

.

.

.

**-RUMAH SAKIT KONOHA-**

Kini terlihat disuatu kamar pasien yang dihuni oleh Naruto, disana Naruto terbaring di kasur perawatannya dengan infus yang senan tiasa berada juga terdapat salah satu orang yang sedang mengelus surai pirang anak tersebut. Yaitu Hiruzen Sarutobi.

'Naruto..cepatlah sadar, sudah 5 hari kau belum sadar. Maafkan aku Naruto karna aku tidak bisa menjagamu' doa Hiruzen kepada Naruto yang sudah dianggapnya cucu baginya.

Tak lama kemudian kelopak mata Naruto kini mulai terangkat perlahan-lahan dan terbuka sepenuhnya yang menampakkan mata biru bagaikan batu permata yang mengetahui Naruto sudah sadar akhirnya tersenyum tulus dan memeluk tubuh Naruto.

''akhirnya kau sadar Naruto, maafkan Jiji yang tidak bisa menjagamu'' ucap Hiruzen dan angsung melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Naruto.

''tidak apa-apa Hokage-Jiji, aku kuat kok, jangan khawatirkan aku'' jawab Naruto menenangkan Sandaime Hokage.

''baiklah..mulai sekarang aku akan memerintahkan ANBU khusus ku untuk menjagamu dari keroyokan penduduk desa'' ucap Sandaime Hokage. Akan tetapi Naruto hanya menjawabnya gelengan kepala.

''tidak usah repot-repot, pasti baik-baik saja kok.''Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum kehilangan Yami-sensei dapat terobati oleh perlakuan dari Sandaime Hokage, itulah dalam pikiran Naruto.

''kau yakin, Naruto'' tanya Sandaime untuk meyakinkan omongan dari Naruto.

''ya aku yakin, dan juga sudah berapa lama aku tidak sadarkan diri, Hokage-jiji'' jawab Naruto sambil bertanya berapa lama dirinya tidak sadarkan Naruto sudah tahu jawabannya pasti 5 hari, tetapi tidak salahnya mencoba bukan, dan Yami-sensei barang kali membohongi Naruto.

''kau tidak sadarkan diri selama 5 hari.''Jawab Sandaime Hokage kepada Naruto.

'sudah aku duga' batin Naruto.

''baiklah sekarang aku mau pulang dulu Hokage-jiji'' kata Naruto yang menyibakkan selimut pasien yang membungkusnya dari tadi serta mancabut paksa selang infus yang terdapat ditangannya.

''tunggu dulu! Aku punya pertanyaan untukmu Naruto.''

Dan ketika Naruto akan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya ia langsung berhenti bergerak ketika Sandaime mengatakan itu.

''pertanyaan apa itu Hokage-jiji'' jawab Naruto yang merasa cemas. Apakah kekuatannya dapat diketahui semudah itu, tetapi ia sudah menyegel kekuatan barunya, tidak mungkin Hokage-jiji mengetahui kekuatannya dalam pikir Naruto.

''apa kau mau menjadi Ninja Naruto?'' tanya Sandaime kepada Naruto. Dan helaan nafas lega terdengar dari Naruto karna Sandaime tidak mencurigai kekuatannya yang tersembunyi.

''tentu saja aku ingin menjadi ninja, Hokage-jiji'' jawab Naruto kepada sandaime.

''baiklah, jiji sudah mendaftarkan mu di Akademi Ninja, besok atau lusa kau bisa memulai kegiatanmu disana, kau bersosialisasi dengan mudah disana'' kata Sandaime Hokage kepada Naruto.

''baiklah Hokage-jiji, aku pasti bersosialisasi dengan mudah dan juga aku pasti akan mendapatkan teman.'' Jawab Naruto. Dan Naruto pun mulai berdiri dari tempat tidurnya dan beranjak pergi menuju Apartemen berjalan baru sampai di ujung pintu, Naruto mendengar panggilan dari Sandaime Hokage.

''Naruto, aku punya satu pertanyaan lagi ini penting'' tanya Sandaime dengan nada suara yang serius.

''apa itu?'' tanya Naruto sambil terus menghadap pintu keluar.

''apakah kau yang telah mengakibatkan tekanan chakra yang besar waktu itu'' tanya Sandaime serius. Akan tetapi Naruto hanya menjawabnya dengan mudah.

''aku tidak tahu tentang itu, memangnya waktu itu yang kapan?'' tanya balik Naruto sambil menyipitkan matanya.

''waktu ketika kau dimasukkan dirumah sakit, akibat keroyokan penduduk warga aku kirimkan ANBU yang bertugas untuk mengecek tekanan ledakan chakra dan ANBU menemukan kau dalam tempat dapat disimpulkan apakah kau yang mengeluarkan tekanan chakra yang sungguh gila itu.'' tanyanya pada Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam tanpa berkata apapun.

''aku tidak tahu itu Hokage-jiji, waktu itu..ketika aku dikeroyok oleh penduduk desa aku tergeletak dan tiba-tiba aku mengeluarkan aura hitam dan seketika aku pingsan tak sadarkan diri, jadi apakah maksud Hokage-jiji itu'' tanya Naruto memastikan kepada Sandaime Hokage. Ia harus berbohong soal ini. Tetapi ia tidak berbohong masih mengingat dengan jelas akan tugas yang diberikan oleh Yami-sensei kepada dirinya. Yaitu..menciptakan kedamaian. Maka dari itu ia harus berusaha membuat rencana dikemudian harinya.

''oh..jadi begitu ya..''

''ada yang akan ditanyakan lagi, Hokage-jiji'' tanya Naruto.

''tidak..sekarang kau boleh pergi'' jawab Sandaime Hokage.

Dan setelah mendengar ucapan itu dari langsung pergi meninggalkan Rumah Sakit yang merawatnya selama 5 mulai berjalan keluar melalui lorong-lorong rumah sakit dengan pandangan benci dari beberapa suster atau pasien yang melihatnya, tetapi ia sudah tegar akan tatapan itu, jika ia menjadi jahat maka sudah dipastikan Konoha akan hancur beserta seluruh penduduknya.

Dan iapun sudah keluar dari Rumah sakit yang menurutnya adalah tempat terburuknya, ia berjalan kembali di terpaan matahari sore para penduduk sudah mulai masuk kerumah masing-masing.

Ketika ia berjalan menuju tepian sungai, Naruto melihat seorang perempuan dengan rambut Raven yang panjangnya sepunggung, dengan lambang uchiha dibelakangnya yang sedikit tertutup oleh rambut hitamnya, ia sedang terduduk di tepian sungai sambil memandang wajahnya di air.

'itachi.. suatu saat nanti aku pasti akan membunuhmu, dan juga akulah yang akan membalaskan dendam Klan Uchiha' batin perempuan tersebut. Dan iapun kembali mengaca dirinya di air ia melihat pantulan wajahnya di air yang tenang, tetapi tiba-tiba pantulan wajahnya berubah ke wajah itachi dan perempuan itu meninju air yang yang tadinya pantulan dirinya bersama orang..yang dibencinya.

''hey kenapa kau meninju air yang tidak bersalah itu, ternyata kau perempuan yang galak yah?'' tanya Naruto sambil berjalan mendekati perempuan tersebut.

''hn. Bukan urusanmu.'' jawab ketus perempuan tersebut.

'hmm.. aku ingin tahu, apa yang terjadi ketika aku tak sadarkan diri' dalam hati Naruto berfikir.

''jadi menurutmu..aku hanya mencampuri urusanmu begitu?'' tanya Naruto memastikan.

''hn.'' Hanya kata itulah yang dikeluarkan oleh perempuan bermata onix tersebut.

'aku harus mencari tahu ingatan perempuan ini.. **Yami Ningendo**' dalam hati Naruto menyebutkan jutsunya sambil melihat mata onix perempuan tersebut yang tidak melihatnya jadi ia secara diam mengaftifkan Yami Rinnegannya, dan ia tidak cemas akan dirinya ketahuan menggunakan mata ini. Dan Naruto mendapat informasi ingatan dari perempuan didepanya ya ia melihat bahwa Klan Uchiha dibantai habis-habisan dan hanya menyisakkan perempuan tersebut.

Dan lebih parahnya lagi yang membantai Klan Uchiha adalah..kakaknya sendiri.

Naruto yang mendapat informasi itu langsung duduk disamping perempuan tersebut.

''kau tahu..kakakmu pasti membunuh mempunyai alasan, ya.. ia pasti mempunyai alasan yang logis untuk membunuh semua anggota Klannya sendiri. Dan apakah kau tidak merasa heran, kenapa ibumu dan ayahmu dibunuh oleh kakakmu dan sedangkan dirimu tidak dibunuhnya?'' kata Naruto kepada perempuan disampingnya.

Perempuan itu yang mendengar kata yang terucap enteng dari mulut Naruto hanya mendecih tidak suka.

''cih..kau tahu apa tentangku. Dia hanya membunuh anggota Klan beserta orang tuaku hanya untuk mengetes kekuatannya.''Jawabnya geram kepada Naruto.

''kau hanya dibutakan oleh perasaan dendammu itu, sehingga tidak merasakan keganjilan kejadian untuk membongkar rahasia dibalik pembunuhan itu.'' tanya Naruto sambil berdiri dan membersihkan bokongnya yang sedikit kotor lalu mulai berjalan kembali.

Sedangkan sang perempuan mulai memikirkan kata-kata dari Naruto tadi.

'apakah kau memiliki alasan lain selain ingin mengetes kekuatanmu.. Aniki' dalam batin perempuan tersebut berfikir. Dan ia secara diam-diam melihat kearah punggung pemuda yang bernama Naruto yang sedang berjalan.

''namaku, Uchiha namamu siapa'' ucap perempuan tersebut yang memperkenalkan dirinya yang bernama Satsumi.

Dan acara berjalan Narutopun berhenti ketika didengarnya perempuan tersebut memperkenalkan dirinya.

''namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Semoga kita akan bertemu lagi'' kata Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya dan kembali berjalan menuju apartemen miliknya untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya. Dan ia hanya bisa tersenyum akan perubahan yang dialami perempuan yang bernama Uchiha Satsumi. Dia sudah memulai tugas yang diberikan oleh Yami-sensei yaitu menciptakan sesama manusia untuk saling mencintai dan manyayangi. Ya.. Naruto merasa tugasnya harus dilaksanakannya mulai dari… sekarang..

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued..**

**A/N :** yap.. inilah chapter 3.. semoga tidak akan membosankan reader dan saya mengubah nama sasuke disini menjadi Satsumi.. dan saya mengubah Naruto menjadi penerus kedamaian,. Bukan sebagai penerus kehancuran..dan kalian pasti bertanya kan kenapa Naruto jadi baik, tadinya kan mau jahat. Jawabannya adalah nasehat dari Yami-sensei kalian bisa membacanya ketika flashback Yami Rikkudou yang disitu mengubah seorang Yami-sensei yang tadinya jahat menjadi baik..pokoknya baca aja deh.. dan saya akan membuat Naruto tidak mengenal cinta dulu. Dah sekian dulu dari saya..Dan mungkin chapter 4 nya upatenya sedikit lama, karna saya sibuk.. oke sampai jumpa.

JAA NE…

**KURO SENJU-UCHIHA OUT…**


	4. Chapter 4 : Akademi Ninja

Sejujurnya saya menyesal telah mengupdate Fic Chapter 3 di warnet. Kenapa? Banyak kata-kata penting yang menghilang dari Fic tersebut. Yah bagaimana lagi, pulsa modem saya sudah habis, jadinya saya mengupdate Ficnya diwarnet sekaligus mengerjakan tugas guru.. yah beginilah tugas akan seorang pelajar.

Dan saya akan mengubah yang tadinya fem!sasu akan menjadi sasuke laki-laki tulen. Setelah saya pikir-pikir, sasuke lebih baik jadi laki-laki. Dan bagi Reader yang jika merasa kecewa akan perubahan ini, saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, dan juga akan saya jadikan sasuke saudara angkat Naruto. Dah segitu dulu dan pair yang akan saya ambil adalah Naruko dan Konan. Karna mereka adalah yang mendapat polling suara paling banyak.

Baiklah buat semua Review, dan juga yang sudah memFav dan memFollow Fic ini saya ucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya. Maafkan saya tidak bisa membalas Review kalian semua. Jika mau ditanyakan, silahkan PM saya.. oke let's Ready for Read..

Aku tak akan menarik kembali kata-kata ku.

Karna itulah jalan ninjaku.

~Uzumaki Naruto~

.

.

.

**Chapter 4 : Akademy Ninja.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

kring kring kring..

terdengar suara deringan jam alarm yang nyaring diruangan yang sunyi ini, yang bermaksud untuk membangunkan pemiliknya.

KLIK..

Tangan kecil namun sedikit kekar mematikan bunyi jam alarm tersebut.

''kau terlambat untuk membangunkanku, aku sudah bangun terlebih dahulu'' tanya nya pada dirinya sendiri, dengan badan yang terbuka dibagian dadanya sampai perut yang menampilkan badan yang atletis dengan sedikit keringat yang mengucurinya, dan juga dengan rambut pirang spikynya dan jangan lupa dengan mata birunya ya.. dialah tokoh utama kita yaitu Uzumaki Naruto.

Setelah mematikan deringan alarm, Naruto pun mulai berjalan pelan menuju tempat tidurnya dan ia pun duduk menyilakan kakinya serta dengan keduanya tangannya saling satukan meninju.

Ya.. Naruto Kemudian melanjutkan meditasinya yang tadi diganggu oleh deringan jam alarm terkutuk. Ya.. Naruto sudah bangun pagi buta, ia melakukan pemanasan bagi seorang Shinobi dengan push up 200X, Sit Up 200X, Back Up 300X, dan juga dengan berlari keliling konoha sebanyak 10X. latihan ini bukan apa-apanya ketika ia (Naruto) dilatih sendiri oleh Yami Rikkudou Sennin yang sekarang sudah menghilang, atau pergi dari hadapan dirinya.

Setelah dirasanya meditasinya cukup ia kemudian berjalan kearah kamar mandi sambil mengambil handuk yang disampirkan didinding kamar mandi. Dan Narutopun menutup pintunya, dan setelah itu ia langsung berendam di bak air dingin yang sudah disiapkannya. Ia menutup matanya sambil menikmati dinginnya air yang direndamnya dan kemudian ia mulai membuka kelopak matanya yang menampilkan mata biru shappirenya.

''ini.. akan jadi hari yang melelahkan..''

.

.

.

.

.

**NARUTO : THE POWER OF YAMI RINNEGAN**

**STORY BY : KURO SENJU-UCHIHA**

**DISCLAIMER : NARUTO ****© MASHASI KISHIMOTO**

**GENRE : ADVENTURE, FANTASY, DLL..**

**RATE : T**

**PAIR : Naruto X Konan X Naruko**

**WARNING : TIPO(S), ABAL, GAJE (MAYBE), BAHASA AMBRUADUL, OOC, NO FLAME, MINI- HAREM.**

**SUMMARY : Dirinya hidup didunia ini, dengan cobaan yang dihadapinya,**

**Penduduk desa membencinya, karena kyuubi yang mendiami tubuhnya.**

**ia tahan akan semua itu. karna ia hidup hanya menjalankan tugas yang diberikan olehnya untuk dirinya.**

**Tugas akan kedamaian dunia shnobi.**

**Smart!Naruto, Calm!Naruto, Strong!Naruto- and maybe Godlike!Naruto.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**NORMAL POV'S**

Tak lama kemudian Naruto pun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan lilitan handuk yang berada dipinggangnya dengan rambut pirangnya yang basah. Naruto kemudian masuk kekamarnya mengambil pakaian yang akan dikenakannya hari ini. Setelah itu ia mulai memakai pakaiannya, sambil mencerminkan dirinya dicermin lemarinya. Ya.. hari ini Naruto memakai jaket putih dengan aksen garisan dipinggir lengannya.

dan juga kerahnya dibiarkan terbuka menampilkan kaos oblong berwarna hitam didalamnya, dan memakai celana shinobi standar sebatas lutut, dan memakai sepatu shinobi standar.

Setelah dirasanya cukup, kemudian Naruto mulai malangkah keluar menuju pintu keluar Apartemennya. Setelah menutup dan mengunci pintu Apartemennya. Naruto kemudian mulai berjalan kegedung Hokage dengan pandangan benci dari penduduk warga desanya. Ia sudah kebal akan tatapan itu, bahkan tatapan yang menurutnya mengerikan adalah tatapan Yami-sensei yang sedang serius, tidak ada tatapan lainnya lagi yang bisa membuat Naruto mengeluarkan keringat dinginnya.

''ahh.. Akademy Ninja, nama yang unik.. akan tetapi buat apa aku harus belajar lagi disitu jikalau aku sudah memasteri semua teknik-teknik dasar ninja. Ah.. lupakan, yang penting. Tugas yang ditujukan sensei padaku, harus aku wujudkan.'' Gumamnya pada diri sendiri sambil terus berjalan menuju kegedung Hokage.

**-GEDUNG HOKAGE-**

Kini terlihat sang Sandaime Hokage sedang berbicara kepada seseorang didepannya dengan ciri-ciri rambut yang dikuncir. Wajahnya, lebih tepatnya di bagian hidungnya terdapat luka horizontal, dengan memakai rompi chunin. Dan juga dengan Hitta Atte (benar gk tulisannya) berlambang konoha.

''jadi.. dimana murid barunya Hokage-sama?'' tanya orang yang berada didepan Sandaime Hokage.

''sebentar lagi pasti dia datang'' jawab Sandaime sambil membaca laporan tugas yang berada dimeja Hokagenya.

''kalau boleh tahu, siapa muridku yang baru, Hokage-sama.'' Tanyanya lagi.

''kau tahu iruka.. penyerangan yang diakibatkan oleh kyuubi, didesa kita?'' tanya balik Sandaime Hokage kepada orang didepannya yang bernama Iruka.

''ya.. aku tahu itu.. penyerangan itulah yang menyebabkan kedua orang tuaku mati.'' Jawab Iruka.

''!.. apa maksud Hokage-sama yang menjadi murid baruku adalah anak yang dijadikan wadah bagi Kyuubi!'' tanya Iruka lagi sambil terkaget.

''ya.. kau benar, yang akan menjadi murid barumu adalah Uzumaki Naruto, atau bisa disebut Jincurhiki dari Kyuubi'' jawab Sandaime Hokage. Dan langsung mengagetkan Iruka yaang berada didepannya, karena karna kyuubi lah orang tuanya mati terbunuh dalam kejadian itu.

''kuharap kau menjaganya dan selalu menyayanginya, dia adalah anak yang lucu, tetapi akhir-akhir ini dia berubah, yang tadinya selalu bertindak bodoh, dan konyol. Sekarang.. Naruto sudah menjadi lebih terlihat santai dan bersikap dewasa, apakah ini akibat kekerasan penduduk terhadapnya. Aku juga tidak tahu?'' kata Sandaime kepada Iruka, sedangkan Iruka hanya mengangguk mendengar kata yang diucapkan oleh Sandaime.

TOK.. TOK.. TOK..

Suara ketukan pintu yang terdengar memecahkan keheningan yang ada diruangan Hokage ini.

''masuk'' suara sang Sandaime Hokage yang menyuruh sang pengetuk pintu untuk membuka pintunya. Dan setelah mendengar perintah tersebut, pintupun terbuka sepenuhnya yang menampilkan sesosok anak berambut pirang spiky dengan mata birunya. Ya.. dialah Naruto, tokoh utama kita.

''oh.. Naruto-kun, rupanya kau sudah datang ya?.. Nice Timing'' ucap Sandaime Hokage kepada Naruto.

''baiklah, sekarang mana senseinya? Hokage-jiji'' tanya Naruto sambil berjalan dan lalu sambil menengok kepada seseorang yang berada didepan Hokage.

''ah.. kau tak sabaran yah Naruto-kun.. perkenalkan dirimu Iruka'' perintah Sandaime Hokage kepada Iruka.

''namaku Umino Iruka, salam kenal Uzumaki-san, dan juga akulah yang akan menjadi senseimu 6 tahun kedepan'' ucap Iruka yang memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Naruto.

''ah.. iya, namaku Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal juga Iruka-sensei. dan mohon bantuannya 6 tahun kedepan'' ucap Naruto yang memperkenalkan dirinya pada sensei yang akan mengajarinya. Akan tetapi buat apa Naruto diajari, kan ia sudah bisa melakukan itu semua dengan perfect. dan ia hanya bisa bersandiwara agar tidak mencurigai kekuatan sesunggunya.

''baiklah.. sekarang mari ikut sensei menuju ke Akademi.. saya permisi dulu Hokage-sama'' ucap Iruka kepada Hokage untuk pergi menuju ke Akademi.

''ya.. silahkan'' jawab Sandaime Hokage.

Setelah memperbolehkan Iruka untuk pergi, dan Iruka pun pergi dengan Naruto yang berjalan disampingnya. Dan ia dan Naruto pun pergi menuju ke Akademi Ninja. Setiap perjalanan menuju ke Akademi, Naruto.. tidak lepas akan tatapan penuh benci dan bunuh dari penduduk desa yang melihatnya. Sedangkan Iruka yang mengerti tatapan itu menuju ke Naruto, hanya bisa tersenyum getir.

Iruka diam-diam mengagumi kesabaran Naruto, kesabaran akan diri Naruto yang tahan dari tatapan itu. tatapan yang menurut seorang Iruka mampu menjadi takut, akan tetapi reaksi Naruto dalam tatapan itu…

Tenang, santai, dan seolah diri Naruto tidak melihat tatapan itu. Iruka hanya bisa membatin tentang anak ini.. anak yang bernama Naruto.

'sungguh menarik… tetapi sikapnya terlalu dewasa'

**-AKADEMI SHINOBI-**

Disinilah Naruto dan senseinya. Sekarang Naruto berada diluar sedang menunggu instruksi dari senseinya untuk masuk dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

''anak-anak, hari ini kita mendapatkan murid baru. Silahkan masuk Uzumaki-san'' suara dari Iruka-sensei menginstruksikan Naruto untuk masuk dan Naruto pun berjalan masuk menuju kelasnya.

Setelah masuk di kelasnya Naruto mendapatkan bisik-bisikan yang terdegar ditelinganya. yang seperti bisikkan setan, bisikkan setan yang baginya hanya semut yang lewat didepan wajahnya.

''hey.. lihat, dia itu adalah monster''

''kata ibuku dia itu yang membunuh ayahku''

''kenapa monster itu harus sekelas dengan kita sih!''

Ya.. seperti itulah bisik-bisik para murid mengenai Naruto yang menurut mereka Monster. Akan tetapi Naruto hanya diam dengan wajah tenangnya seolah-olah dia tidak mendengar bisikkan setan itu,semua murid idak sadar bahwa betapa bahayanya ketika mereka berhadapan dengan Naruto dengan Full power.

''anak-anak.. DIAM!'' suara keras bagaikan terompet kerajaan langsung menyebabkan seluruh murid dikelas yang dihuni Naruto langsung terdiam, sang pelaku tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Iruka-sensei.

''nah.. sekarang perkenalkan dirimu, Uzumaki-san'' perintah Iruka-sensei kepada Naruto.

''perkenalkan.. namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Seorang anak yang akan berbagi… rasa sakit'' Ucap Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya sambil di pertengahan dan akhir kalimatnya dibuat sehorror mungkin, yang mengakibatkan para murid yang tadi mengejeknya monster langsung keringat dingin.

Sementara Iruka yang mendengar perkenalan Naruto hanya menyipitkan matanya. 'memang anak yang menarik' dalam hati Iruka.

''baiklah.. kau akan duduk disebelah Nara Sikhamaru, Nara-san tolong angkat tanganmu.'' Ucap Iruka-sensei sambil memerintah anak yang bernama Nara Sikhamaru untuk mengangkat tangannya.

''ck.. mendokusai'' ucap anak yang bernama Sikhamaru sambil mangangkat tangannya yang berada dibarisan bangku paling belakang. Naruto yang mengetahui anak tersebut mengangkat tangannya lansung berjalan kearah tempat Sikhamaru duduk. Ketika Naruto berjalan kearah tempat duduk Sikhamaru, sekilas Naruto melihat anak laki-laki yang bernama Sasuke yang ditemuinya di danau waktu itu.

sedangkan seorang anak yang bernama Sasuke pun melihat Naruto lewat ekor matanya dan ia pun melihat Naruto sekilas melihat dirinya dan tak sadar dirinya tersenyum begitupun juga Naruto yang ikut tersenyum.

''Dobe''

''Teme''

Gumaman mereka berdua yang tidak terdengar murid-murid, seolah mereka dialam lain. Dan Naruto pun melanjutkan berjalan kearah tempat duduk yang akan dipakainya.

Setelah sampai ditempat duduknya, Naruto langsung duduk dan belum beberapa detik ia duduk langsung mendapat colekkan ditangan kirinya dan iapun menegok kekiri dan melihat seorang anak dengan membawa anjing kecil dikepalanya dengan tato segitiga terbalik dibagian kedua pipinya.

''hay.. perkenalkan, namaku Inuzuka Kiba. Salam kenal, Uzumaki-san'' ucap seorang anak yang bernama Kiba.

''ahh, iya.. panggil saja Naruto, aku tidak suka hal-hal berbau Formal, salam kenal juga Kiba-san'' kata Naruto kepada Kiba.

''hai (krauk) namaku (krauk) Akimichi Chouji, (krauk) salam kenal (krauk) Naruto''

Ucap seseorang anak dengan badan gendut dan sedang memakan keripik kentang dengan rakusnya, yang bernama Chouji.

''hai.. salam kenal juga. Chouji-san'' ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

''dan juga disebelahmu yang sedang tidur adalah Nara Sikhamaru, dan ditempat duduk no 4 disana ada Aburame Shino dengan memakai jaket yang super menutup dirinya, dan ditempat duduk samping mu dia bernama Hyuuga Neji, disamping pojok yang memakai pakaian hijau ketat bernama Rock Lee, dan didepanmu yang memakai baju berkerah tinggi juga dengan rambut yang seperti pantat ayam bernama-''

''Uchiha Sasuke'' ucapan kiba terpotong oleh oleh Naruto, sedangkan Kiba hanya tersenyum dihadapan Naruto.

''kurasa ka-''

''anak-anak, perkenalannya nanti dulu, silahkan duduk ditempat masing-masing.'' Ucapan Kiba terpotong lagi oleh instruksi sang sensei yang menyuruh muridnya untuk duduk, dan Kiba pun mulai kembali ketempat duduknya setelah mendapat perintah dari senseinya.

''baiklah anak-anak, sensei akan menceritakan perjuangan para Hokage kita dalam melindungi desa tercinta kita ini yaitu.. Konoha.'' Kata Iruka-sensei yang menjelaskan apa yang akan diajarkannya dalam hari ini.

Sementara Naruto, ia hanya menatap senseinya yang sedang berbicara tentang sejarah perjuangan para Hokage terdahulunya. Ia hanya mendengarkannya, mendengarkan apa yang sensei terangkan pada dirinya termasuk semua muridnya.

Naruto. Dirinya bukanlah anak-anak biasa, ia sudah mempunyai gen ayahnya yang pintar akan segala hal. sikap dari ibunya ia telah membuangnya dengan sikap santainya yang sekarang ia pakai untuk kesehariannya.

Ia mulai mengenang akan kesehariannya didimensi Jigen Kūkan bersama Yami-senseinya. Sebenarnya dirinya tidak tahu menahu kanapa Yami-sensei mengubah dirinya untuk menjadi baik dan harus mendamaikan dunia ini.

Padahal awal mulanya muncul, Yami-sensei sudah menyuruh dirinya untuk menghancurkan semua yang menurut dirinya hambatannya. Dan juga Yami-sensei juga bilang pada dirinya bahwa dirinya ini penerus kegelapannya.

Namun ketika test terakhir yang dijalaninya, Yami-sensei menyerah tanpa alasan yang jelas. Yami-sensei menyerah karna menurutnya dirinya mengingatkannya akan seseorang yang menurut Yami-sensei special.

Memangnya dirinya mirip seperti siapa. Dan juga dirinya pernah mendengar penuturan hati Yami-sensei yang berkata ehmm kalau gk salah 'mengalahkan hatiku? Apa maksudnya?..

Sejauh ini dirinya tidak mengetahui kenapa Yami-sensei mengubahnya menjadi baik. Dan juga kenapa semua Yami Bijuu itu, semuanya baik terhadap dirinya?

Mungkin setelah ini dirinya akan menanyakan ini dan juga tentang betapa baik dan penurutnya semua Yami Bijuu yang sekarang mendiami tubuhnya.

Dahulunya dirinya hanya sebuah kekosongan, kosong akan hidup yang tidak berarti baginya. Kosong akan perilaku penduduk desa terhadap dirinya. Kosong akan perkataan setiap penduduk desa terhadap dirinya. Dan juga kosong akan perasaan kasih sayang.

Akan tetapi kekosongan itu dapat terisi ketika ada yang menganggap dirinya ada didunia ini seperti, Hokage-jiji, Ayame- Nee-chan, Teuchi- Jii-chan, dan mungkin yang menganggap dirinya hanya dapat dihitung dengan jari-jari yang berada ditangannya.

Dan yang terakhir adalah Yami-sensei, yang selama ini melatihnya menjadi kuat seperti sekarang. Melatihnya agar selalu tegar. Melatihnya agar selalu kuat dimata orang lain. Melatihnya agar kekosongan dalam dirinya diisi kembali menjadi sebuah kehancuran.

Tetapi kenapa Yami-sensei mengubah dirinya yang tadinya senjata penghancur sekarang malah sebaliknya. Menjadi mekanisme yang membetuli senjatanya. Seperti dunia ini, yang harus dibimbing agar menjadi dunia yang damai.

Damai dan tentram. Tidak ada yang namanya peperangan, kehilangan orang yang kita sukai dan tidak ada lagi penindasan. Semuanya bersatu dalam ikatan kasih sayang sesama manusia, itulah apa yang dimaksud oleh Yami-sensei kepadanya.

Ya.. kedamaian bukanlah cita-cita yang harus dicapai dirinya. Tetapi harus diraihnya.

''kedamaian yah?.. akan aku raih apa itu namanya kedamaian, dan aku tidak akan menarik kembali kata-kata ku karna itulah jalan ninjaku.. apakah kau mendengarnya.. Yami-sensei'' gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. Sementara sang guru yang terlihat selesai menjelaskan pelajarannya pada dirinya termasuk semua muridnya. Dan setelah itupun bel berbunyi menandakan istirahat.

Sementara Naruto hanya duduk dengan kedua tangan berada dibelakang kepala sebagai bantalannya. Samar-samar dirinya mendengar ada seorang yang memanggil namanya.

''-ruto? Naruto?''

Merasa dirinya terpanggil ia menengok kesamping melihat siapa yang memanggil namanya. Dan ia melihat Kiba sedang melihat dirinya dengan wajah khawatir dan tak berapa lama kemudian Kiba tersenyum terhadapnya.

''hmm.. ada Kiba?'' tanya Naruto kepada Kiba yang berada disampingnya, yang menurut Naruto sangat mengganggu keasyikannya.

''ayo kita bermain bersama teman-teman.. kamu mau gak?'' tanya Kiba disertai senyuman seorang teman.

'teman?.. jadi inikah rasanya memiliki seorang Teman?' tanya Naruto dalam hatinya yang merasa dirinya sedikit senang.

''tidak.. terima kasih, aku mau tidur saja'' jawab Naruto sambil kembali melanjutkan istirahatnya sambil bersenandung pelan.

''ohh.. kalau begitu aku pergi dulu yah, Naruto'' ucap Kiba sambil berlari menuju teman-temannya yang meninggalkannya tadi. Setelah melihat Kiba telah keluar, Naruto langsung terjatuh tidak elitnya ketika mendengar teriakkan para perempuan yang menurutnya mengganggu.

Setelah berdiri dan kembali ke tempat duduknya ia melihat kumpulan bukan! tetapi kerumunan para perempuan yang mengelilingi tempat duduknya Sasuke sambil berteriak yang tidak jelas.

''kyaa.. Sasuke-kun maukah kamu makan bekal buatanku ini?''

''Sasuke-kun.. ayo kita makan bersama denganku''

''diam kau Pig, yang pantas makan bersama Sasuke-kun itu hanya aku!''

''aku lah pantas makan bersama Sasuke-kun ForeHead!''

Teriakan gaje dari Fansgirl seorang Uchiha Sasuke, yang menurut mengganggu Naruto untuk beristirahat. Kemudian dirinya melihat kesamping, melihat teman sebangkunya yang tertidur dengan lelapnya tanpa gangguan apapun.

'bagaimana dia bisa tidur dengan keadaan seperti ini?' tanya dalam hati Naruto terheran akan teman sebangkunya yang menurut Naruto bagaikan mayat hidup.

'cih.. aku benci para Fansgirl ini. Bagaimana aku bisa terbebas akan Fansgirl sialan ini, cih' umpat Sasuke dalam hati yang tidak suka dirinya dikerumuni oleh semut-semut ini yang menurut mereka dirinya (Sasuke) bagaikan gula yang mereka perebutkan.

''heh.. aku jadi kasihan padamu.. Teme'' gumam Naruto yang tidak terdengar oleh siapa pun. Dan dirinya kembali menuju keistirahatnya.

.

.

.

**Timeskip**

Naruto pun berjalan pulang menuju Apartemen yang diberikannya.. oleh Hokage. Naruto, jika terlihat lebih teliti tepat direaksi wajahnya. Wajah Naruto terlihat sedikit sedih namun hampa.. kosong..

Dirinya merasa kembali kosong. Kosong akan perasaan kasih sayang. Setelah dirinya ditinggal oleh Yami-sensei. dirinya tak bisa menghilangkan perilaku para orang tua yang menjenguk anaknya ketika pulang Akademi.

Setiap anak mereka yang mendekati dirinya pasti langsung dimarahinya. Naruto, memang terlalu egois akan dirinya yang kekurangan rasa kasih sayang. Ia ingin melihat semua orang menganggapnya ada, namun hasilnya.. zero atau lebih tepatnya 'nol'.

Dirinya tidak akan pernah bisa mengubah sikap penduduk desa terhadapnya. Tetapi ia harus kuat akan itu. tugas yang diberikan Yami-sensei pada dirinya adalah pesan terakhir yang disampaikannya untuk dirinya.

Naruto berjalan, terus berjalan.. ia hanya mengikuti arah langkah kakinya yang menuntunnya. Kemudian dirinya sadar akan suasana yang sekarang dilihatnya. Naruto melihat banyak pepohonan lebat dan juga banyak serangga terbang dan dan ada serangga loncat.

''ternyata.. aku berada di hutan kematian'' gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri sambil melihat sekelilingnya dengan mata birunya.

Setelah cukup lama berjalan di hutan kematian ini. Kini.. sampailah Naruto ditempat yang menurutnya bisa menghilangkan rasa penat dihatinya, yaitu tempat yang tenang dengan terpaan angin sore dengan matahari yang sudah menunjukan sinar jingganya menandakan telah sore.

Sekarang Naruto berada didanau yang cukup luas. Ia, duduk di tepian sungai sambil mengambil batu-batu kecil yang berada didekatnya dan kemudian batu kecil tersebut dilemparkannya kedalam air danau yang tenang itu.

''akkhh.. Sensei, tugasmu itu memang sangat berat untuk aku lakukan. Tetapi aku akan berusaha semampuku.. berusaha sampai titik terlemah dalam hidupku, berusaha sampai tulang-tulangku linu dan sakit. Aku akan berusaha meraih apa yang dinamakan.. kedamaian, yang kamu maksudkan… Sensei'' kata Naruto sambil mengadahkan kepalanya keatas menikmati hembusan angin yang menurutnya.. menenangkan.

Setelah itu, ia menyeringai. Naruto menyeringai ketika dirasanya ada seseorang yang menguntitnya. Naruto, kemudian berdiri sambil menepuk celananya yang kotor akibat duduk ditepian danau. Sambil sesekali dia tersenyum kesetanan.

'ah.. mungkin aku akan berdansa bersama mereka sebentar'

''keluarlah.. jangan menguntitku terus menerus'' suara keras dari Naruto langsung mengagetkan orang yang menguntitnya. Kemudian dari semak-semak muncul 5 ANBU tetapi berbeda dari ANBU yang sering dilihat oleh Naruto.

''siapa kalian, kenapa kalian berbeda dari ANBU yang pernah aku temui'' tanya Naruto menginstruksi 5 orang yang berada didepannya.

ANBU Nee pun langsung mengambil Tanto yang berada dipunggungnya sambil mencondongkan Tantonya kedepan.

''Uzumaki Naruto, ikut kami menuju ketempat Danzo-sama!'' suara berat khas orang dewasa terdengar ditelinga Naruto dari salah satu ANBU yang bertuliskan Nee ditopengnya masing-masing, dan ia sumsikan bahwa ANBU didepannya adalah asing.

''kalau, aku tidak mau.. bagaimana?'' kata Naruto sambil kembali duduk dengan tangannya yang menuding salah satu ANBU Nee yang bertopeng Babi.

''maka terpaksa kami semua harus memakai cara kasar!'' jawab salah satu ANBU Nee yang langsung maju sambil membawa Tantonya. Naruto asumsikan bahwa ANBU itu adalah orang yang bodoh. Maju menyerang tanpa rencana, adalah salah satu tindakan bagi seorang shinobi yang bodoh.

Naruto hanya tenang sambil duduk melihat salah satu ANBU Nee menuju dirinya dengan dengan Tanto yang berada ditangan kanannya. ANBU Nee tersebut mengayunkan Tantonya menuju leher Naruto tetapi Naruto hanya diam seolah Tanto itu bukanlah sebuah bencana.

CRASSSHH..

Tanto itu pun menebas leher Naruto yang mengakibatkan kepala Naruto terpisah dari tubuhnya dan kepalanya tergelatak tidak jauh dari tubuhnya.

''cih, berlagak sok kuat, tetapi kena serangan satu saja langsung mati'' meremehkan. Meremehkan lawan adalah salah satu tindakan yang tidak akan Naruto ampuni, ANBU Nee yang tadi menebas Naruto pun mulai berjalan kearah rekan ANBU nya. ANBU tersebut tidak menyadari bahwa Tantonya tidak ada noda darah sedikitpun yang membekas di Tantonya.

''ahh.. itu tadi sedikit menyakitkan tau'' sebuah ucapan terdengar dari tubuh yang tidak terdapat kepalanya itu berbicara seolah ada hantu yang menempatinya. Dan langsung mengagetkan semua ANBU Nee yang berada disitu.

''ba-bagaimana.. mung-mungkin, dia masih hidup, tetapi Tanto? Apa! Tidak ada bekas noda darahnya'' tanya gagap seorang ANBU Nee yang tadi menebas Naruto dan ia mulai menyadari bahwa Tantonya tidak terdapat bekas darah akibat menebas leher Naruto.

Kepingan Puzzle terpecah dari kepala Naruto yang tergelak ditanah. Menuju kearah tubuh yang tidak ada kepalanya dan kemudian kepingan Puzzle itupun mulai menyatu di leher Naruto terus menyatu menjadi sebuah replika Kepala yang yang utuh tidak ada goresan dilehernya.

''i-itu.. musta-tahil!'' syock. Ya hanya sebuah syock yang didapatkan semua ANBU Nee yang berada disitu yang menyaksikan kepala Naruto menyatu sempurna ditubuhnya.

''ayolah, hanya ini kemampuan kalian seorang ANBU asing.. megecewakan'' kini giliran Naruto yang berucap meremehkan kepada semua ANBU asing itu. seakan tidak terima akibat diremehkan oleh anak kecil semua ANBU Nee pun mulai maju menyerang Naruto dengan Tanto yang berada ditangan kanan sang ANBU Nee.

''come me.. Show me all you got'' kata itu yang terucap dari bibir Naruto mengakibatkan ANBU Nee yang menyerangnya menjadi marah. Dan mereka pun mulai menebas Naruto lagi dengan Tantonya. Tetapi hanya jarak 1 cm wajah Naruto dari Tanto yang diayunkan oleh salah satu ANBU Nee.

Naruto sudah dulu menghilang dengan meninggalkan cahaya Hitam yang mengakibatkan Tanto yang akan menebasnya hanya menebas udara kosong semata. Dan semua ANBU Nee pun dibuat terheran akan kehilangan Naruto dari hadapan semua ANBU Nee, dan hanya ada dua kata yang terucap di pikiran mereka semua.

'Kuro Senko'

Dan Naruto pun muncul kembali dengan cahaya hitam disalah satu tiang pohon bagi pijakannya. Ia melihat semua ANBU asing itu dengan tatapan tenangnya, Naruto melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya. Seakan memberi kesan terhadap mereka bahwa dirinya sangat tenang.

''hmm.. itu sangatlah lambat, apakah tidak ada yang lain lagi?'' sebuah ucapan yang mengagetkan semua ANBU Nee. Dan langsung menengok keasal suara tersebut dan disana, di tiang pohon mereka semua melihat Naruto sambil melihat tangannya didepan dadanya.

''menyerahlah, Naruto.. jika tidak ingin ada kesakitan yang ada ditubuhmu'' kata salah satu ANBU Nee yang bertopeng naga yang memerintahkan Naruto untuk menyerah.

Naruto yang mendengar menuturan kata dari salah satu ANBU asing itu hanya bisa menutup matanya.

''menyerah?.. hanya orang bodohlah yang akan menyerah dihadapan musuh mereka'' jawab Naruto sambil membuka matanya kembali sambil memperlihatkan mata biru tajamnya. Tetapi yang sebenarnya adalah mata Yami Rinnegan, Naruto sudah menempatkan Fuin dimatanya agar ketika ia mengaktifkan mata Yami Rinnegannya tidak ketahuan oleh siapapun.

''jika kau menungguku untuk menyerah…'' kata Naruto menggantung sambil mengarahkan telapak tangan kanannya kedepan semua ANBU Nee yang berada didepannya, atau lebih tepatnya dibawahnya.

''..maka kau akan menungguku untuk selamanya''

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued..**

**A/N :** bagaimana jelekkah.. baguskah.. yah, inipun saya buatnya sambil mengerjakan tugas dari guru. Dan saya telah membuat keputusan bahwa Sasuke akan tetap Menjadi Sasuke laki-laki, dan juga akan ssaya jadikan rival sekaligus, saudara angkat. Dan pair yang saya pilih berdasarkan polling terbanyak adalah Konan Dan Naruko. Dan jika ingin kalian tanyakan silahkan Review akan saya jawab di chapter depan.. dan silahkan tingalkan Review kalian di kolom Review. Dan jika alurnya terlalu cepat, mohon maaf saya masih Newbie. Jadi mohon bimbingannya bagi semua Reader yang ada dan jika mau ditanyakan secara pribadi.. silahkan Add Facebook ku Ardians Adjah, (bukan maksud promosi yah :D). dan PM-me..

Oke silahkan tinggalkan Review kalian yang berharga bagaikan emas.. so, Reviewlah dan kasihlah saran, kritik, maupun apa itu.. yang penting jangan FLAME, karna itu bisa memperburuk mood ku untuk menulis..

Kuro Senju-Uchiha Out,..


	5. Chapter 5 : Ujian Genin

saya tidak bisa menetapkan jadwal Update. Karna saya menulis ini adalah sebuah hobi tesendiri bagi saya. Jadi kemungkinan jadwal update tak bisa saya tentukan.

disini Naruto tidak akan ketahuan bisa membangkitkan Doujutsu Yami Rinnegan. kenapa? Kalian bisa membacanya dichapter 4. Disitu aku buat Naruto menempatkan sebuah Fuin untuk matanya agar ketika matanya berubah ke Doujutsu Yami Rinnegan, maka hanya pandangannya yang tajam.

**Balasan Review.**

**White Flamer : ** kalau Neji saya sengujakan salah dan ketebak sama kamu dan reader monkey D nico, tetapi kalau Rock Lee senguja aku barengkan ke Naruto. Apakah anda bisa menebak kesalahan saya kali ini.

**Silent reader : **elemen Naruto tanpa mengaftikan Rinnegan cuman angin, api, dan petir. Tapi sekarang sudah bisa memasteri semuanya, tanpa menggunakan Yami Rinnegan. kalau Naruto menggunakan Yami Gedo : Rinne Tensei no jutsu, ada efeck sampingnya yaitu kehilangan kekuatan selama 3 bulan.

**Suarahatiinimemanggilnamamu : **maaf.. sepertinya disini Naruto dibuat baik. Dan untuk jadwal update. Kuro gak bisa 3 hari sekali. Kalian semua bisa melihatnya di _status _ku. Kuro sungguh sibuk.

**Altadinata : **mungkin?.. kita tunggu kedepannya aja.

**Neko Twins Kagamine : **mungkin nanti. Tunggu aja semakin dekat.

**Jigoku no arashi : **hahaha.. cuman sedikit memodel.

**Naminamifrid : **ya.. Kuro juga sedang membuatnya. Tenang saja fic tentang NaruFem!Sasu dalam masa pengetikan.

**Monkey D nico : ** kamu lagi, kamu lagi. Khu.. khu.. khu.. kamu memang hebat dalam membaca teliti. Hahahaa. Apakah kamu bisa menebak kesalahan saya kali ini.

**Ashura Namikaze : **Naruko muncul tak beberapa lama lagi.

**Yami naruto uzumaki : **Sasuke tidak akan tahu kemampuan maupun Doujutsu Yami Rinnegan milik Naruto.

Dan Kuro mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya maaf jika ada yang belum dibalas Review. Karna Kuro sibuk. Oke kita mulai…

**Chapter 5 : Ujian Genin.**

**NARUTO : THE POWER OF YAMI RINNEGAN.**

**STORY BY : KURO SENJU-UCHIHA.**

**DISCLAIMER : NARUTO **** MASHASI KISHIMOTO.**

**GENRE : ADVENTURE, selanjutnya tentukan kalian sendiri..**

**RATE : T.**

**PAIR : NARUTO X KONAN X NARUKO.**

**WARNING : TIPO(S), ABAL, GAJE (MAYBE), OOC, NO FLAME, MINI- HAREM.**

**SUMMARY : Dirinya hidup didunia ini, dengan cobaan yang dihadapinya, penduduk desa membencinya, karena kyuubi yang mendiami tubuhnya. Dirinya tahan akan semua itu. karna dirinya hidup hanya menjalankan tugas yang diberikan olehnya untuk dirinya.**

**Smart!Naruto, Calm!Naruto, Strong!Naruto- maybe Godlike!Naruto.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**ENJOY.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

''apa yang akan kau lakukan?'' tanya salah satu ANBU Nee yang menyadari bahwa Naruto akan melakukan serangannya, terdengar dari nadanya berbicara, sudah pasti dia ketakutan.

Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar salah satu ANBU asing itu berbicara padanya. Hanya bisa menahan tawanya.

''apa yang akan kau lakukan? hehehee.. Dalam kasus seperti ini, pertanyaan itu adalah salah satu kata yang bodoh.'' Jawab Naruto dan kemudian tangan kanannya yang tadinya direntangkan kedepan, hanya bisa mengembalikan lagi seperti biasa yaitu menyilangkan tangannya kedepan dadanya. Terkesan meremehkan.

''menyerahlah monster. Cepat ikut kami menuju tempat pimpinan kami.'' kata-kata itu. kata itu yang terucap enteng oleh ANBU Nee didepannya. Monster! Apakah tidak ada panggilan lain selain Monster. Apakah dirinya ini mirip seperti monster.

''kata itu.. kau sudah mulai membuat darahku naik. Sekarang lihatlah mataku!'' sebuah kata yang terkesan sangat memerintah yang terucap dibibir Naruto, sedangkan semua ANBU Nee yang ada mulai melihat kemata Naruto. Dan disana mereka semua melihat bahwa mata biru itu tajam bagaikan elang.

'bodohnya mereka. Apakah mereka ini ANBU? Aku ragu mengatakan itu,.. sebaiknya aku selesaikan saja, hari sudah mulai malam' dalam batin Naruto hanya bisa tertawa, tertawa akan kebodohan mereka yang dengan tenangnya mengikuti ucapannya, dan sekarang mereka akan masuk kedalam proses pencabutan nyawa (mati).

''**Yami Ningendo**'' sebuah jutsu terucap dibibir Naruto, sambil melihat mata mereka yang tertutupi topeng. Dan mereka semua mulai merasa dirinya kosong, kosong akan sesuatu yaitu.. jiwa mereka.

BRUKK.

Badan yang tadinya bergerak bebas sekarang jatuh. Mata yang tadinya hidup sekarang putih. Dan jiwa mereka yang tadinya ada sekarang kosong. Jiwa mereka semua tertarik oleh jutsu yang tadi Naruto ucapkan, jiwa mereka melayang menghampiri Naruto dan berjejer dihadapan Naruto layaknya seorang tentara.

Dan Naruto pun mulai mencari informasi atas serangan ini. Dan Naruto mendapat informasi yang membuat dirinya harus tersenyum menyeringai. dirinya sekarang mempunyai tujuan lain lagi selain mendamaikan dunia ini. dan setelah itupun Naruto menyebutkan salah satu jutsunya lagi.

''**Yami Jigokudo**''

Dan sebuah kepala besar sang penjaga Neraka muncul dibelakang Naruto. Seakan telah muncul sepenuhnya ia menyuruh Yami Jigokudo untuk memakan semua jiwa yang berada didepannya. Seakan mengerti pikiran Naruto kepala tersebut membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan muncul lah libah yang diujungnya seperti tangan, dan lidah tersebut menangkap semua jiwa yang ada didepan Naruto dan dengan lahapnya kepala besar tersebut memakannya, dan kemudian kembali dihilangkan oleh Naruto.

Setelah itu Naruto mulai berjalan menuju semua tubuh yang tergeletak ditanah yang sekarang tidak bernyawa lagi. Kemudian Naruto pun berhenti ditengah-tengah kumpulan mayat tersebut yang berjumlah 5. Dan Naruto pun membuat Handseal dan langsung menghentakkan tangannya ketanah sambil menyebutkan jutsunya.

''**Yami Jinton : Ikkatsu Sakujo**''

Setelah menyebutkan jutsunya tubuh yang berada ditanah itu. pudar, hilang tanpa bekas. Tubuh mereka semua menjadi partikel-partikel kecil yang sudah terbawa oleh angin yang menepanya. Itu adalah sebuah jutsu untuk melenyapkan keadaan yang ada, ia (naruto) yakin, dengan berkembangan setiap harinya. Dirinya pasti bisa menjadi kuat. Kuat akan kekuatan yang dimilikinya untuk menciptakan perdamaian.

Dan entah mengapa dirinya merasa belum cukup kuat untuk menjalankan ini. Setelah apa yang ditinggalkan Yami-sensei pada dirinya. Mengajari teknik dasar ninja. Mengajarinya untuk keadaan fisiknya kuat. Dan yang terakhir Yami-sensei memberi ingatan kepadanya untuk melatih terus kemampuannya.

Dan Naruto pun berjalan kembali, menuju rumah atau lebih tepatnya apartemennya. Ia berjalan sambil menaruh tangannya disaku celananya.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama dirinya sampai disuatu tempat yang menurutnya asing. Tempatnya terkesan horror. Dengan tidak adanya lampu dan juga debu yang berada ditemboknya. Dan Naruto pun mulai melihat disekelilingnya, dan ia menemukan sebuah lambang seperti kipas dengan aksen warna merah diatasnya dan putih dibawahnya.

'Uchiha?.. tak kusangka kakiku menuntunku sampai ke kediaman Uchiha' itulah yang ada dalam batin Naruto, dirinya berada disini hanya untuk mengecek seperti apakah pembantaian itu.

Dan sekarang Naruto mulai berjalan masuk menuju ke kediaman Uchiha atau lebih tepatnya yang menurut Naruto seperti rumah hantu.

Tap tap tap..

Suara langkah kaki memecahkan kesunyian dikediaman Uchiha ini. Naruto melihat sekelilingnya dengan mata terkesan iba. berjalan sambil sesekali melihat noda darah yang terlihat kering dibagian-bagian tembok yang dilihatnya.

Naruto pun berhenti ketika dirasanya ada seseorang yang berada didepannya. Ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas akibat kegelapan malam ini. Dan dirinya memungkinkan harus selalu waspada.

Dengan bantuan sinar bulan, Sekarang Naruto melihat dengan jelas siapa yang berada didepannya begitu pula sebaliknya orang misterius tersebut menyadari siapa yang berada didepannya.

''Dobe''

''Teme''

De javu. Yap.. hanya itulah yang sekarang berada dipikiran Naruto. Reaksi wajahnya masih terlihat santai. Sedangkan orang yang dipanggil Teme atau Sasuke hanya menunjukan ekspresi heran. Tentu saja heran, kenapa Naruto bisa berada di kediamannya.

''Naruto.. kenapa kau berada disini?'' tanya Sasuke dengan muka datarnya khas seorang Uchiha tetapi jika diteliti nadanya berbicara, terkesan… Heran.

''hmm.. bagaimana yah.. aku pun tidak tahu kenapa aku berada disini? Mungkin hanya sekedar mencari angin malam.. mungkin?'' jawab Naruto sambill melipat tangannya kedepan dadanya.

''hn'' sebuah kata khas trademark terucap dibibir Uchiha bungsu tersebut.

'tipikal Uchiha' hanya itulah didalam hati Naruto ketika ia bercerita dan hanya ditanggapi oleh Sasuke sebuah kata yang menurutnya tidak berguna, tidak spesifik, tidak ada kemoralan, yaitu.. 'hn.

''baiklah.. kurasa kamu tidak ingin diganggu yah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu'' kata Naruto sambil melenggang pergi. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatap datar punggung Naruto dari kejahuan. Dan Naruto mulai berjalan menuju Apatemennya.

**-UKKNOW PLACE-**

''bagaimana kabarnya. Apakah tim yang aku suruh berhasil'' sebuah ucapan memecahkan sunyi ruangan bagaikan makam ini dengan penerangan berupa lilin yang dinyalakan. Sedangkan yang berbicara tidak terlihat karna faktor kegelapan.

''sepertinya mereka semua, gagal Danzo-sama'' ucapan yang terdengar lagi dari salah satu orang yang bertopeng dengan tulisan di topeng Nee yang sedang terlihat sujud memberi hormat.

''terus awasi dia. Senjata seharusnya menjadi senjata.'' Suara datar tanpa emosi terucap oleh orang yang sekarang sedikit terlihat karna terangan cahaya lilin. Hanya bagian wajahnya saja yang terlihat tetapi terbungkus oleh perban dimata kanannya. Danzo, pemilik suara tersebut.

''Ha'I Danzo-sama'' setelah itu sang ANBU Nee pun melenggang pergi dengan menggunakan Via Shunsin. Dan meninggalkan Danzo yang berada dikegelapan malam. Sunyi hanya itulah yang terdapat diruangan yang tidak diketahui ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Timeskip sampai ujian Genin.**

Kring.. kring.. kr-Craakk.

Sebuah deringan alarm terdengar dikamar Naruto, akan tetapi deringan itu tidak berapa lama berdering langsung berhenti akibat ulah Naruto yang langsung mematikannya dan menghancurkan.

''shit.. aku menghancurkannya lagi. Sebaiknya aku bergegas mandi.'' setelah menyumpahi dirinya. Naruto terbangun dan langsung melenggang pergi menuju kamar mandinya untuk mandi.

Naruto sekarang telah berubah. Yang tadinya rambut spikynya pendek sekarang lebih panjang dibagian dahinya dan bagian pipinya, seperti minato. Tetapi rambut Naruto tidak sepanjang Minato, atau lebih tepatnya ayahnya Naruto.

Dan akhir-akhir inipun Naruto berlatih agar menjadi lebih kuat lagi. Melatih jutsu baru nya yang sekarang diciptakannya. Dan juga dirinya berlatih kenjutsu agar menjadi lebih kuat lagi.

Dan dirinya masih ingat ketika berlatih kenjutsu dengan pedang **Jigoyami **yang diberikan Yami-sensei pada dirinya.

**-FLASHBACK-**

Sekarang Naruto berada dihutan kematian sedang melakukan pemanasan untuk berlatih, tidak lupa juga membuat kekai agar dirinya tidak ketahuan berada disini dan juga melatih kekuatannya.

Setelah dirasa pemanasannya cukup, kemudian Naruto menggigit jempol tangan kirinya dan sedikit mengeluarkan darah, dari darah tersebut ia poleskan ke pergelangan tangan kanan Naruto dan.

BOFT.

Kepulan asap tercipta di tangan kanan Naruto dan memperlihatkan pedang berwarna ungu dengan sedikit kemerahan. Dan pegangannya berwarna putih dengan berbalutkan perban.

Itu adalah pedang yang terdapat diNeraka paling dalam yaitu** Jigoyami**, yang diberikan oleh Yami-sensei pada dirinya. Dan Naruto merasa bahwa kekuatan yang terdapat pada pedang ini sungguh dahsyat.

Ada sebuah penolakan yang diterima oleh pedang tersebut. Naruto merasakan kegelapan yang abadi, merambat pada diri Naruto. Dan Naruto harus berjuang keras agar dirinya tidak dikuasi oleh pedangnya, melainkan berteman dan menjadikannya partner.

Setelah tak berapa lama kemudian pedang tersebut pun menjadi tenang. Dan Naruto asumsikan bahwa pedangnya telah berpartner dengannya. Dan sekarang ia mengayunkan pedangnya dengan tidak sengaja ke samping.

WUSSHH..

CRAAKKKKKKKKKK…

Alangkah terkejutnya Naruto. Pedangnya, padahal dirinya cuman mengayunkan dengan tidak sengaja dan akibatnya. Semua pohon disekitar kekainya, menjadi terbelah horizontal dan semua pohon terpotong. Dan juga kekainya padahal dirinya membuat kekai dengan level SS tetapi sampai retak begitu panjangnya.

Dirinya tidak boleh sembarangan mengayunkan pedang ini. Ini merupakan bahaya, pantas saja Yami-sensei bilang padanya bahwa pedang ini sekali tebasan membuat gunung terbelah.

Ternyata Yami-sensei tidak membual atas ucapannya. Dan Naruto pun kembali berlatih sambil menumbuhkan pepohonan dengan jutsu Mokuton miliknya.

**-FLASHBACK END-**

Setelah selesai mandi, Naruto pun melenggang menuju tempat pakaiannnya dan memakai baju seperti biasa dengan jaket putih yang senan tiasa dipakaiannya, dengan celana ANBU dan juga dengan sepatu shinobi standar. Setelah dirasanya cukup Naruto keluar dari Apartemennya dan berjalan menuju ke Akademi.

Seperti biasa dirinya hanya ditatap akan pandangan benci itu, tetapi ada yang berubah dari kaum hawa. Mereka, melihatnya dengan wajah yang memerah. Apa maksudnya? Entahlah, sekarang yang dipikirkan Naruto adalah kelulusan Genin ini dan pergi dari sini. Mungkin tidak selamanya.

Dan Naruto pun berjalan menuju Akademi dengan pandangan dari kaum hawa yang wajahnya merah merona. Akan tetapi Naruto tidak tahu itu. poor Naruto.

**-AKADEMI NINJA-**

SREKK..

Pintu akademi pun terbuka sepenuhnya menampilkan diri Naruto dengan pandangan serta bentuk fisik yang berbeda. Kini Naruto berjalan menuju ke tempat duduknya.

Hening..

Semua kaum hawa di kelas Naruto hanya bisa Jawdroup melihat penampilan Naruto yang terkesan… tampan. Mereka semua agak bingung. siapa sebenarnya dia? Yap hanya itulah yang ada dipikiran semua murid terkecuali Sasuke yang sekarang ini sering bersama Naruto, dan dirinya pun tidak terkejut akan penampilan baru Naruto.

''yo.. Teme, bagaimana kabarmu?'' tanya Naruto kepada Sasuke yang memecahkan kesunyian di kelas ini dan sedetik kemudian teriakan GAJE pun terdengar.

''kyaa.. NARUTO-KUN MENIKAHLAH DENGANKU!''

''KYAA.. NARUTO-KUN KAMU SANGAT TAMPAN''

What the hell? Hanya itu lah yang ada dipikiran Naruto, sedetik kemudian dirinya dipenuhi oleh perempuan-perempuan yang menurutnya pengganggu.

''hn.. kamu berlebihan berdandanmu, Dobe'' jawab Sasuke sambil terkekeh akan kesengsaraan Naruto yang berusaha bebas dari Fansgirl dadakannya.

Dan Naruto pun berjalan kembali kebangkunya setelah terbebas dari kerumunan Fansgirl tersebut. Kurasa dirinya harus berterima kasih terhadap mulutnya. Karna berkat mulutnya lah semua fansgirl dadakannya langsung duduk dan terdiam.

Dan Naruto pun duduk di tempat duduknya yang berada disamping Sikhamaru yang sudah pasti tertidur denan lelapnya. sekarang tahun ini adalah tahun untuk kenaikan menjadi Genin. Dan disini, dikelas Naruto terdapat banyak murid yang wajahnya terlihat takut, khawatir, dan sebagainya. Memangnya mau dibunuh hanya itulah yang ada dipikiran Naruto, yang menurutnya ekspresi wajah mereka ketika mau ujian Genin seperti mau dibunuh.

SREEK..

Hening..

Sebuah pintu masuk Akademi digeser oleh sang guru. Umino Iruka, guru yang akan membimbing kelayakan peserta yang akan lulus. dan satu orang lagi berdiri didepan dengan salah satu orang dengan yang berambut silver dengan model Hitta Atte seperti topi kebelakang. Yang bernama Mizuki.

''baiklah anak-anak. Hari ini adalah test kenaikan menjadi Genin. Mari ikut sensei menuju lapangan'' perintah Iruka-sensei kepada muridnya untuk mengikutinya dan semua murid pun kini menuju lapangan untuk mengikuti usu yang ujian Genin.

Dan sampailah Naruto bersama teman-temannya di lapangan untuk ujian ini.

''baiklah. Ujian kali ini adalah melempar Shuriken, harus bisa membuat Bunshin, memperagakan Henge, dan kawarimi dan juga menunjukan Ninjutu yang kalian punya, baiklah peserta pertama. Aburame Shino'' Iruka pun memberi penjelasan kepada muridnya ujian apa yang akan dilaksanakannya. Dan Iruka pun langsung menunjuk salah satu murid untuk maju, Aburame Shino.

Dan Aburame Shino pun maju dengan melemparkan Shuriken berjumlah 10 dan melemparnya, hasilnya 6/10. Dan melakukan Bunshin dengan serangga yang mengagetkan peserta beserta gurunya. Dan juga meregakan Henge dan kawarimi dengan baik. Setelah itu Shino pun menyelesaikannya dengan jurus andalan klan nya.

''Nara Sikhamaru''

''ck, mendokusai'' dan yang bersankutan pun maju dengan mimik muka 'ora niat urip'.

Dan Shikamaru pun mengambil Shuriken dan melemparnya kepapan sasaran hasilnya, 7/10, serta melakukan Bunshin dengan sempurna, dan melakukan henge dan kawarimi dengan baik. Dan menyelesaikannya dengan jutsu andalan Klan nya **Kagemani no jutsu.**

''peserta ketiga, Inuzuka Kiba''

Dan kibapun maju sambil membawa anjing dikepalanya. Kiba pun mengambil Shuriken dan melemparnya ke papan sasaran dan hasilnya, 6/10. Melakukan Bunshin dengan baik, dan melakukan Henge da Kawarimi dengan sempurna. Dan juga menyelesaikannya dengan jutsu andalan Klannya **Junjhin Bunshin.**

''Uchiha Sasuke.''

Setelah namanya dipanggil Sasuke pun maju kedepan dengan teriakan yang menurut seorang Uchiha Sasuke… mengganggu. Mengganggu pendengarannya, mengganggu konsentrasinya, dan juga mengganggu jalannya ujian ini.

''KYAA.. SASUKE-KUN KAU PASTI BISA''

Sasuke pun maju mengambil Shuriken dan melemparnya ke papan sasaran dan hasilnya, 9/10. Membuat Bunshin dengan baik, serta melakukan Henge dan Kawarimi dengan sempurna. Dan menyelesaikannya dengan jurus andalanya **Katon : Goukakyu No Jutsu.**

dan Sasuke pun berjalan menuju ke Naruto sambil tersenyum, tidak lupa juga dengan teriakan dari Fansgirlnya Sasuke.

''bagaimana Naruto, aku sudah hebat bukan.'' ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum bermaksud mempamerkannya kepada sahabatnya. Sementara Naruto hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

''ya.. kamu selalu hebat, Teme'' jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum juga, membalas senyuman dari Sasuke.

'tapi tidak sehebat diriku yang sebenarnya, Teme'

**Timeskip..**

''Uzumaki Naruto''

Mendengar namanya dipanggil Naruto pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah maju.

''hn.. kau harus bisa, Dobe'' semangat, sebuah semangat yang terucap di bibir sang Uchiha bungsu yang langsung membuat Naruto tersenyum senang.

''hmm.. tenang saja, Teme'' sebuah balasan terucap di bibir Naruto yang sedang tersenyum tenang. Dan juga dengan teriakan Fansgirlnya dan hanya ia tanggap berupa senyuman, dan otomatis mereka semua langsung memerah.

Naruto pun maju mengambil Shuriken di Iruka-sensei.

''ini.. kamu harus bisa Naruto'' semangat lagi terucap oleh sang Sensei, Umino Iruka, sambil memberikan Shuriken berjumlah 10 kepada Naruto. Naruto pun menerimanya dengan senyuman kepada Iruka. Dan Naruto pun maju dan melemparkan Shuriken tersebut menuju sang sasaran.

Syuut..

Syuut..

Syuut..

Dan hasilnya, 8/10. Naruto pun hanya tersenyum, kalau saja dia menunjukan kemampuannya maka akan mengundang kecurigaan. Dan Naruto pun melakukan Bunshin dengan sempurna, serta melakukan Henge dan Kawarimi dengan baik. Dan mengakhirinya dengan jutsu Katon terkecilnya, **Katon : Hasenka No Jutsu.**

Setelah selesai dirinya mendapatkan ikat kepala Genin dari Iruka-sensei. dan berjalan menuju Sasuke dan teman-temannya.

''hn. Kau payah, Dobe. Masa hanya 8 saja yang tepat sasaran'' ucap Sasuke yang berusaha mengejek sekaligus bercanda kepada Naruto.

''hehehe.. yah, tidak apa-apa. Yang penting lulus kan'' jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum kearah Sasuke dan teman-temannya.

''yap.. yang penting kita semua lulus, Sasuke. Ya kan Akamaru'' kini giliran Kiba yang berceloteh ria dan menyetujui perkataan Naruto. Dan Sasuke pun mendengus tidak suka.

''kalian semua. Merepotkan'' pasti kalian semua tahu kan siapa ini. Dan setelah itu pun mereka semua dan termasuk murid-murid disuruh menuju kelas untuk mengikuti instruksi selanjutnya.

Dan sampailah Naruto dan teman-temannya dikelas menunggu insformasi yang akan datang. Dan sang Iruka-sensei datang berdiri didepan para murid-murid.

''baiklah, selamat atas kelulusan kalian semua. Dan pembagian Tim di bicarakan besok. Sekarang kalian semua boleh pulang'' dan setelah pengumuman itu selesai terucap oleh Iruka kelas pun mendadak ricuh akan kebahagiaan mereka karna mereka semua lulus.

sementara Naruto dirinya berjalan keluar bersama Sasuke, Sikhamaru, Kiba, Rock Lee, dan Chouji.

''Sasuke, teman-teman. Kurasa besok aku tak akan kembali ke Akademi lagi, dan mungkin tak akan bertemu kalian lagi, mungkin.'' ucap Naruto sambil mengadahkan kepalanya keatas menikmati hembusan… angin yang lewat. Dan akibat perkataan dari Naruto teman Naruto beserta Sasuke kaget.

''kenapa Naruto?'' sebuah pertanyaan dari Sasuke mewakilkan apa yang mereka pikirkan sekarang.

Sementara Naruto, hanya bisa tersenyum. tersenyum akan kekhawatiran semua temanya. Dan ia merasa senang berada didekat temannya. Akan tetapi tugasnya harus mengharuskan ia pergi… dari desa ini.

Hening..

Hanya sebuah keheningan diantara Naruto dengan Temannya. Dan tak lama kemudian Naruto menghadap kearah teman-temannya

''Kiba, kamu adalah teman yang mengerti akan temanmu. Kamu adalah temanku yang paling enerjik, Hiperaktif, dan lainnya. Kamu adalah temanku yang baik'' Naruto, berkata seperti itu hanya untuk menunjukan bahwa mereka semua sangat baik padanya. Sedangkan Kiba hanya bisa mematung akan ucapan Naruto.

''Sikhamaru, kamu adalah teman termalas yang aku punya, tetapi disikapmu yang malas itu kamu memiliki otak yang diatas rata-rata. Kamu adalah temanku yang paling mengerti diriku dan juga teman lainnya. Semoga ketika besar nanti kamu akan membimbing mereka dengan baik.'' Dan kini Naruto berbicara kepada Sikhamaru sambil tersenyum, sedangkan Sikhamru hanya bisa menguap malas dan berkata 'mendokusai'.

''Rock Lee, kamu adalah temanku yang paling semangat, dan enerjik. Kamu berbeda dengan lainnya kamu memiliki sebuah hati yang tulus, untuk melindungi teman yang berharga bagimu. Dan juga walaupun kamu tak bisa menggunakan Ninjutsu apapun, tetaplah semangat. Raihlah impianmu bersama Guy-sensei yang sering kamu bicarakan itu.'' dan sekarang Naruto menengok kearah Lee yang sedang menahan tangisnya akibat ucapan Naruto. Ya.. Lee terharu akan kata yang terucap oleh Bibir Naruto. Dirinya tidak pernah mendapatkan pujian seperti ini kecuali oleh Guy-sensei.

''Chouji, kamu adalah temanku yang paling rakus dari yang lainnya. Walaupun begitu kamu tetaplah temanku, teman tidak memandang bulu bukan. dan jangan pernah hiraukan ucapan orang luar yang mengataimu gendut. Kamu tetaplah kamu. Ikutilah apa kata hatimu, kalaupun kau ingin kurus pasti kata hatimu juga begitu, ingatlah ikuti kata Hatimu'' kini giliran Chouji yang dibicarakan oleh Naruto sambil tersenyum Naruto memerhatikan semua temannya. Sedangkan Chouji hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya.

Dan Naruto pun menengok kearah temannya yang terakhir, pemuda seorang Uchiha.

''Sasuke, kamu adalah teman sekaligus sudah aku anggap menjadi saudaraku sendiri, memang kamu adalah orang sombong dan arrogan, akan tetapi dibalik sikapmu itu kamu memiliki sebuah hati nurani yang tinggi. Janganlah jatuh kedalam lubang kebencian, Aku akan berusaha mencari tahu pembantaian itu. tenanglah'' dan inilah perpisahan Sahabat yang terberat bagi Naruto. Sementara Sasuke hanya syock dan menatap kearah wajah Naruto dengan pandangan herannya.

''aku, akan pergi dari desa ini. Hanya sebentar. Tenang saja, aku akan kembali lagi kesini. Kurang lebih ketika aku menghanguskan, pembawa ancaman..'' sebuah kata terucap oleh mulut Naruto dengan sebuah senyuman kepada teman-temannya.

''kau.. bercanda kan Naru-'' sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, Sasuke melihat ke arah mata Naruto, disitu diperlihatkan kepada dirinya bahwa Naruto bersungguh-sungguh, mata akan pantang menyerah, semangat api membara. Mengalir deras di mata Naruto ketika dilihatnya oleh Sasuke.

''baiklah kurasa ini.. perpisahan kita semua'' ucap Naruto sambil membalik badannya berjalan, berjalan menuju ke gedung Hokage untuk mempertanyakan ini. Sementara semua temannya hanya bisa mematung. Berbeda dengan Sasuke terlihat.. sedih. Sedih akan kehilangan teman, yang sudah ia anggap saudaranya. Dirinya mulai mengenang saat-saat bersama Naruto.

'hey, Dobe lemparannya salah bodoh'

'hey.. biarkan saja lah, apa masalahnya'

' tentu masalah lah, dasar Dobe, tetap Dobe'

'hey hey'

'kau tahu, tidak ada orang yang membunuh tidak memiliki alasan, Sasuke'

'hn.. aku juga akan mencari tahu kejadian ini'

'hahahaa.. wajahmu itu sangat lucu ketika sedang serius'

'apa katamu, Dobe. Akan aku bakar kau'

'semuanya telah berakhir, tenanglah semuanya telah berakhir, jalanlah menuju cahaya, jangan kearah kegelapan. Karna itu akan menjadi bumerang bagimu, Teme'

'hn. Aku tahu itu'

'ck. Kau ini, memang keras kepala'

'ayo kita memancing, Teme!'

'Hn. Memangnya kau bisa memancing'

'hmm. Kau meremehkan ku, Teme'

'aku, ragu akan itu'

'yo, bagaimana kabarmu, apakah baik teman-teman'

'hn. Siapa temanmu'

'kau jahat, Teme.'

'hn.. dimana sikap tenangmu itu? aneh'

'hahaha.. entahlah aku juga tidak tahu'

Kenangan itu terngiang dikepala Sasuke. Dirinya, Sudah cukup kehilangan seorang ayah, dirinya sudah cukup kehilangan ibu, dan juga kakaknya. Sekarang dirinya akan kehilangan sahabatnya sekaligus sudah ia anggap saudaranya. Itu tidak akan terjadi jika dirinya mengejarnya, mengejarnya untuk membatalkan ini.

Wuushh.

''SASUKE!''

Sebuah teriakan dari temannya ia hiraukan untuk mengejar Naruto.. karna menurutnya dia adalah mentari baru untuk dirinya. Mentari yang menyinari kegelapan hatinya, dia adalah… Uzumaki Naruto, mentari baru untuk dirinya.

'Naruto.. aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi dari desa ini. Sudah cukup aku kehilangan semua, tidak akan aku biarkan salah satunya harus hilang lagi.. aku akan mengejarmu sebelum menuju ke gedung Hokage' sebuah janji.. sebuah janji yang terucap oleh hati nurani Sasuke, yang mengatakan tidak ingin dirinya kehilangan orang yang berharga lagi.

**-With Naruto-**

Terlihat Naruto sedang berjalan dikeramaian orang-orang yang berkeliling di Konoha, Naruto berencana keluar dari desa ini. tetapi tidak akan menjadi missing-nin, sejenis Sannin mungkin. Maka dirinya bebas pergi keluar desa semaunya.

''Kurasa inilah yang terbaik untukku dan juga mereka, aku tidak bisa melibatkan mereka dalam tugasku yang terbilang berbahaya. Hah~ memang sulit ternyata, ketika berpisah dengan sahabat'' Gumam Naruto pelan, sepelan alunan melodi yang mengalir. Naruto terus berjalan dan berjalan.

'Tetapi aku janji pasti aku akan kembali lagi kesini.. di kemudian harinya, untuk melihat pertumbuhan kalian semua. Pertumbuhan yang tadinya biji menjadi pohon yang kuat, seperti kekuatanku.' Hanya itulah di hati Naruto saat ini dirinya mungkin berat berpisah dengan sahabatnya, akan tetapi dirinya harus kuat.

Naruto pun berjalan digang yang sepi, namun tiba- tiba dirinya merasa ada yang memanggilnya dibelakang.

''NARUTO''

Naruto yang sedang berjalan kini dikagetkan oleh teriakan Sasuke dari arah belakangnya. Dan Sasuke yang sedang berlari dengan cepat meninju Naruto tepat bagian pipinya dan Naruto hanya bisa pasrah akan kelakuan temannya. Sasuke langsung menindihi Naruto lalu menghantam wajah Naruto dengan kepalan tangannya.

BUAGH..

BUAGH.

BUAGH..

''sudah cukup..'' Sasuke yang memukuli Naruto hanya bisa menatapnya dengan pandangan marah sekaligus sedih. Dan dirinya terus memukul Naruto sampai babak belur, dan dirinya mulai merasakan kelelahan dalam memukul dan dirinya berhenti sambil memandang Naruto yang sekarang berada dibawahnya.

''sudah cukup.. memukuliku Sasuke''

''kau itu masih lemah!, kau belum pantas untuk keluar desa, Naruto!'' teriak Sasuke tepat diwajah Naruto yang sudah babak belur di wajahnya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum.

''benarkah.. aku ini lemah'' sebuah ucapan terkesan dingin dan menusuk ditujukan oleh Naruto untuk Sasuke.

''ya!.. kau it- arrgghh'' sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya Sasuke sudah dulu meringkuk kesakitan disebelah Naruto.

''huh.. padahal menerima tekanan angin ku, kau sudah meringkuk kesakitan seperti itu, padahal aku ini tidak menyentuhmu'' kini Naruto berucap sambil berdiri dan yang tadinya wajahnya penuh akan lebam kini mulai sembuh secara perlahan-lahan.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang berada ditanah sedang meringkuk hanya bisa berdecih tidak suka.

''kau.. apa kau selama ini menyembunyikan kekuatanmu.. katakan padaku sesungguhnya!'' sebuah teriakan Sasuke ditujukan untuk Naruto.

''heh.. ini belum apa-apanya, kalau kau mau melihat kekuatanku yang sebenarnya, belajarlah. Belajarlah dengan giat, maka suatu hari kau akan kuat seperti diriku'' setelah mengucapkan itu Naruto berjalan. Melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju gedung Hokage yang sempat terganggu.

Sedangkan Sasuke, kini hanya terdiam, terdiam seribu kata.

''jadi.. selama ini kau menyembunyikan kekuatanmu, Dobe'' dan Sasuke pun mulai berdiri, menahan rasa sakit di perutnya ia terus mencoba untuk berdiri.

''hmm.. kalau iya, memangnya kenapa?'' Naruto pun berjalan sambil berbicara kepada Sasuke. Tidak menatap kearah Sasuke, dirinya terus berjalan, fokus kedepan.

''apakah kau menyembunyikan kekuatanmu dari Hokage juga'' sebuah pertanyaan Sasuke kini ditujukan untuk Naruto.

''bahkan kita semua sebagai temanmu tidak boleh mengetahui kekuatanmu. Cih, aku ragu kita berteman, seharusnya teman itu saling berbagi bukan menyembunyikannya!''

Naruto berhenti, berhenti akan perkataan Sasuke kepada dirinya. Ia berhenti di tengah-tengah teriknya matahari panas. Dirinya menatap Sasuke lewat ekor matanya.

Dirinya merasa tidak enak akan perkataan sasuke kepadanya. 'Seharusnya teman itu saling berbagi bukan menyembunyikannya'. Perkataan itu terngiang di kepala Naruto, ia tak menyangka seorang Uchiha bisa berbicara seperti itu.

''kau tahu Sasuke. Terkadang burung harus meninggalkan sarangnya beserta bayinya untuk mencari makanan. Begitu pula denganku, aku harus meninggalkan konoha sejenak untuk melakukan tugasku.'' Ucapan Naruto sukses membuat Sasuke heran.

''tugas? Tugas apa itu.'' tanya Sasuke terheran.

''tugas akan… kedamaian. kau mengatakan 'seharusnya teman itu saling berbagi bukan menyembunyikannya' bukan, jadi aku ini bukan teman seperti itu. Kalau begitu…'' ucapan Naruto menggantung sambil melihat Sasuke dengan mata birunya yang tajam serta sebuah senyuman tercipta di bibir Naruto.

''bagaimana.. kalau kita akhiri saja pertemanan ini''

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued…**

**A/N : **Hah.. bagaimana kesan persahabatannya. Bagus atau jelek kah. Hahaa..

Mungkin terkesan jelek.. dan sepertinya kalian tak usah repot-repot mem- PM ku untuk melanjutkannya secara cepat. Karna saya orangnya itu sibuk. Dan Kyuubi (Yang) satunya ada di tubuh Minato. Dah segitu dulu kalau mau ditanyakan lagi, silahkan Review. Reviewlah dimana kesalahan saya. Dan apakah ada yang bisa menebak kesalahan saya di chapter ini kecuali Reader **monkey D nico**.

REVIEW? COME TO ME GUYS..

**VVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVV**

**VVVV**

**V**


	6. Chapter 6 : Perpisahan

I'm Back Guys.. Waiting me? Or Not.. oke, I don't care about it.. let go Read.

**Chapter 6 : perpisahan.**

**NARUTO : THE POWER OF YAMI RINNEGAN.**

**STORY BY : KURO SENJU-UCHIHA.**

**DISCLAIMER : NARUTO **** MASHASI KISHIMOTO.**

**GENRE : ADVENTURE, selanjutnya tentukan kalian sendiri..**

**RATE : T.**

**PAIR : NARUTO X KONAN X NARUKO.**

**WARNING : TIPO(S), ABAL, GAJE (MAYBE), OOC, NO FLAME, MINI- HAREM.**

**SUMMARY : Dirinya hidup didunia ini, dengan cobaan yang dihadapinya, penduduk desa membencinya, karena kyuubi yang mendiami tubuhnya. Dirinya tahan akan semua itu. karna dirinya hidup hanya menjalankan tugas yang diberikan olehnya untuk dirinya.**

**Smart!Naruto, Calm!Naruto, Strong!Naruto- maybe Godlike!Naruto.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**ENJOY.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

DEG..

Perkataan dari Naruto membuat Sasuke merasa kecewa. Jadi ini yang dibilang teman sekaligus saudara. Jadi inilah perpisahan seorang teman. Naruto dengan mudahnya mengatakan itu seolah tidak ada beban sama sekali.

Sasuke benar-benar kecewa, kecewa akan perkataan Naruto yang menurutnya menusuk hatinya, semudah itukah memutuskah ikatan pertemanan yang selama ini dia dan Naruto jalani, semudah itukah untuk tidak berteman lagi.

Apakah semuah itukah Naruto berbicara seperti itu padanya, berlaku juga untuk semua sahabatnya.

''SASUKE''

Sebuah teriakan terdengar di arah belakang Sasuke, dan mereka yang berteriak adalah Kiba, Sikhamaru, Rock Lee, dan Chouji yang berlari menuju Sasuke berada.

''semudah itukah dirimu mengucapkan itu, Naruto!'' geram. Ya Sasuke geram akan ucapan Naruto yang menurutnya sungguh buruk. Sementara teman-temannya kini berdiri disamping Sasuke.

''hey.. kau ini kenapa sih, tiba-tiba saja larimu cepat sekali'' ucap Kiba kepada Sasuke sambil mengaturkan nafasnya yang tersendat akibat berlari kesini.

Sasuke tidak membalas perkataan dari Kiba, dia hanya menatap Naruto tajam, dan akibat itulah mata Sharingannya aktif dengan satu Tomoe. Sementara teman-temannya yang meliat perubahan dimata Sasuke hanya kaget.

''ohh.. Sharingan, mata terkutuk milik seorang Uchiha. Ternyata kau sudah membangkitkannya he.. akan tetapi kau tetap lemah.'' Ucap Naruto dengan nada terkesan remeh.

Sementara Sasuke, juga kaget sekaligus senang karna dirinya bisa membangkitkan mata Sharingan ini. ''kalian ini.. sebenarnya apa yang terjadi'' kini yang berbicara giliran Sikhamaru, ya Sikhamaru merasa dirinya tidak mengerti pertikaian yng terjadi saat ini.

''sesungguhnya, aku tidak mau berputus sekaligus berpisah dengan teman baikku. Kalianlah yang selama ini menjadi kepingan puzzle terakhir yang mengisi hatiku ini dari rasa sayang, aku tak bermaksud untuk mengakhiri pertemanan ini. akan tetapi kalian tidak boleh ikut denganku, karna itu sangatlah berbahaya'' Naruto berkata sambil menundukan wajahnya dan nadanya berbicara terlihat sedih.

Sementara Kiba, Chouji, Sikhamaru, dan Rock Lee, hanya bingung. Apa maksudnya tidak boleh mengikutinya?

''apa maksudmu, Naruto? Kami semua yang baru datang tidak mengerti'' kini Chouji yang giliran andil dalam berbicara, mewakilkan semuanya.

''dia, menyembunyikan kekuatan sesungguhnya dari kita semua'' bukannya yang menjawab Naruto, tetapi yang menjawab Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto dengan Sharingan yang aktif.

Sedangkan semua temannya hanya kaget dan kecewa, kenapa harus menyembunyikan kekuatannya. Tetapi tidak dengan Sikhamaru, dia hanya malas meladeni permaalahan ini. dan sedetik kemudian Sikhamaru, menunjukan wajah seriusnya.

''apakah kau benar menyembunyikan kekuatanmu yang sesungguhnya'' tanya Sikhamaru dengan nada seriusnya, terkesan menginstrogasi Naruto. Sementara Naruto hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kepala.

''pasti kau memiliki tujuan kan, kenapa kau menyembunyikan kekuatanmu dari kami semua, jelaskan pada kami, semuanya, secara rinci dan jelas.'' Perintah Sikhamaru dengan nada yang masih seriusnya, dirinya ingin mendengar sendiri pengakuan dari Naruto.

Naruto pun menghela nafas panjangnya. Dirinya kurasa harus menerangkan ini.

''aku.. menyembunyikan kekuatanku, karna demi kebaikanku. Karna ada orang yang menginginkan kekuatan yang aku miliki didalam. Jadi aku menyembunyikan kekuatanku sebenarnya. Aku hanya berpura-pura lemah dalam ujian genin itu. aku tak mau siapapun mengerti kekuatan sebenarnya aku, dan sekarang kalian sudah mengerti walaupun aku tidak menunjukannya kepada kalian semua..'' kata Naruto panjang lebar dengan jelas dan melanjutkannya lagi, sementara temannya hanya mendengarkan sambil menundukan kepalanya.

''jika aku menunjukan kekuatanku yang sebenarnya, maka aku akan dijadikan senjata desa Konoha ini, senjata untuk berperang. Karna itulah aku tidak mau menunjukan kekuatanku yang sebenarnya'' dan Naruto pun mengakhiri perkataannya dengan nada bicara datar kepada semua temannya.

''maafkan ak-''

''tidak usah minta maaf Teme. Kau sudah dulu kumaafkan, jadi maukah kalian menjaga rahasia ini. dan mungkin Hokage akan mengetahuinya nanti.'' Ucapan Sasuke terpotong oleh perkataan Naruto sambil membalikan badannya dan berjalan kembali.

Sementara teman-temannya, hanya bisa menatap datar punggung Naruto dari belakang. ''hn.. kami akan merahasiakan kekuatanmu Naruto, tenang saja. Semuanya aman bersama kami'' sebuah kata terucap oleh mulut Uchiha bungsu, Sasuke. Dan Naruto yang mendengar itu pun hanya bisa tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

Dan Naruto pun berjalan menuju gedung Hokage yang sudah dekat dengan jalannya. Saat Naruto mau masuk, dirinya dicegat oleh penjaga yang berjaga didepan pintu masuk gedung Hokage.

''ada keperluan apa kesini, Naruto-san'' ucap penjaga tersebut kepada Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto yang ditanyai begitu langsung menjawabnya dengan senyuman.

''aku kesini mau bertemu Hokage-jiji, Matsu-san'' jawab Naruto kepada sang penjaga yang bernama Matsu. Dan sipenjaga pun memperbolehkan Naruto masuk menuju Gedung Hokage.

**-Hokage Room-**

Terlihat sang Hokage sedang berkutik dengan surat-surat yang berada dimeja kerjanya. ya, Hokage sedang melakukan aktifitasnya yaitu berurusan dengan surat yang menurutnya laknat tersebut.

'ohh shit.. kenapa diriku harus berurusan dengan monster kertas ini. Damn!' rutuk dalam hati sang Sandaime Hokage atau Hiruzen Sarutobi. Dan dia pun melanjutkan menandatangani monster kertasnya.

Sang Hokage pun mulai mengotak atik kertas yang akan ditanda tanganinya.

'hmm, membuat perumahan bagi orang yang tak mampu, bagus juga' setelah melihat isi kertas tersebut Sang Hokage pun memberi tanda 'Accep' dan terus menerus ia melihat isi kertas-kertas yang ada.

'memberi dana bantuan ke panti asuhan Konoha, hmm, ini juga boleh' dan Hokage pun memberi tanda Accep kepada isi kertas tersebut dan meletakkan kertas tersebut disampingnya. Dan seterusnya.

'membuat toko tempat novel remaja. Huaaa, ini bagus' kemesuman sang Hokage terlihat ketika Hokage membaca isi kertas tersebut, dan ketika ia akan memberi tanda Accep, tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar dan langsung membuat sang Sandaime Hokage kalang kabut mencari tanda satunya dan langsung mencapnya 'Don't Accep'.

Tok tok tok…

''si-silahkan masuk'' Hokage pun berbicara dengan gagapnya, akibat gugup yang dialaminya dan kaget. Sedangkan yang diluar yang mendengar perintah untuk masuk langsung masuk dan membuka pintu sepenuhnya, menampilkan seorag bocah dengan rambut pirang spikynya. Yaitu, Naruto.

''ohh.. Naruto-kun, ada apa kesini?'' tanya Sandaime Hokage kepada Naruto yang berada dipintu masuk ruang Hokage. Dan Naruto pun berjalan mendekat menuju kedepan meja Hokage.

''Hokage-jiji, aku ingin memberitahukan sesuatu yang penting kepadamu'' kini yang berbicara Naruto dengan nada seriusnya dan membuat Sandaime Hokage dibuat heran akan kelakuan bocah didepannya.

''hmm, memberitahukan apa itu? Naruto-kun'' jawab Sandaime Hokage dengan nada herannya.

''sebelum itu, aku ingin kita berbicara empat mata saja'' ucap Naruto masih dengan nada seriusnya. Dan membuat sang Hokage bertambah bingung dan heran.

''bukankah kita sekarang hanya berdua, Naruto?'' tanya heran Sandaime Hokage kepada Naruto yang berada didepannya.

''tidak, ada ANBU yang berjaga disekitar tembok, pintu, kaca, dan lainnya.'' Ucap Naruto dengan tenang, yang mengakibatkan sang Sandaime Hokage terkaget-kaget. Dan setelah sadar dari rasa kagetnya Hokage pun menyuruh semua ANBU nya untuk pergi sejenak dengan isyarat tangannya.

Dan betul apa kata Naruto, dari tembok, pintu, kaca, dan lantai keluar sosok orang dengan pakaian dan juga armor ANBU dengan topeng mereka masing-masing, dan langsung pergi dengan via Shunsin, meninggalkan Naruto dan Sandaime Hokage yang berada diruangan Hokage ini.

''baiklah semuanya sudah pergi, cepat apa yang akan kau beritahukan kepadaku'' perintah Sandaime Hokage yang masih berkutik dengan kertas-kertasnya. Dan Naruto pun menghela nafas panjang.

''aku ingin keluar dari desa ini, Hokage-jiji'' kata Naruto dengan tenang dan mengakibatkan sang Hokage berhenti mengutak atik kertasnya dan langsung memandang Naruto penuh arti.

''kenapa kau, ingin keluar dari desa ini Naruto? Apa para penduduk itu menyakitimu lagi! Apa orang-orang menghinamu lagi! Biar jiji yang urus me-''

''tidak! Aku hanya ingin keluar desa saja, aku ingin mengembara saja'' ucapan Hiruzen terpotong oleh perkataan Naruto.

''kenapa kau ingin mengembara, coba aku lihat dulu ujian Genin mu… ahh, ini dia. Coba kau lihat! Kau bahkan kalah poin dari Uchiha, kau itu masih lemah Naruto! Kau belum cukup kuat untuk keluar desa!'' marah. Yah.. Hiruzen marah pada Naruto karna menurutnya pergi keluar desa dengan kemampuan sedikit akan jadi berbahaya… Hiruzen memegang keningnya yang pusing. Sementara Naruto hanya memandang Hiruzen dengan datar.

''haah~ kamu tahu.. kamu sudah ku anggap menjadi cucuku, aku tidak ingin cucu angkatku pergi dari desa ini. diluar sangat berbahaya untuk umur seusiamu, aku sangat khawatir padamu.. Naruto'' ucap Hiruzen sang Sandaime Hokage dengan nada sedih plus khawatirnya.

Dalam hati Naruto, ia senang, senang akan Hokage yang mengawatirkannya, ia merasa sangat senang sekali. Naruto menutup kedua matanya. Ia tersenyum dan Naruto pun membuka kembali kelopak matanya yang menampilkan mata biru cerahnya.

''Hokage-jiji kamu terlalu mengkhawatirkanku, aku ini kuat. Apa kamu lupa waktu ketika aku dikeroyok oleh penduduk desa dan mengakibatkan tekanan Chakra yang besar. Akan aku beritahukan padamu yang sesungguhnya..'' ucap Naruto menggantung sementara Hiruzen hanya mendengarnya.

''aku waktu itu.. hampir saja jatuh kejurang kebencian, aku berjanji akan menghancurkan konoha beserta isinya. Dalam alam bawah sadarku, aku bertemu dengan Kyuubi atau rubah berekor sembilan yang menyerang desa ini tahun lalu..'' ucapan Naruto membuat Hiruzen membelakkan matanya.

''jadi kau sudah tahu.. maafkan aku, Naruto! Tidak memberitahukanmu tentang itu'' permintaan maaf yang tulus terucap oleh Hiruzen Sarutobi kepada Naruto.

''tak usah minta maaf. Sesungguhnya Kyuubi itu baik Jiji. Dia menyerang desa ini karna dikontrol oleh seseorang. Dan dia memberitahukan kedua orang tuaku.. yaitu Namikaze Minato atau Yondaime Hokage, dan Uzumaki Kushina'' dan kata dari Naruto yang kedua membuat Hiruzen membelakkan matanya lagi. Kurasa dirinya tidak perlu menyembunyikan identitas kedua orang tua Naruto lagi, dalam pikiran Hiruzen sambil memegang keningnya yang berdenyut.

''dan setelah itu aku mengatifkan Doujutsu terkuat diatas Rinnegan. yaitu Doujutsu kegelapan sendiri dari Rinnegan, Yami Rinnegan. setelah itu aku bertemu dengan kegelapan pendiri dunia shinobi, yaitu Yami Rikkudou Sennin. Dia berkata bahwa aku ini penerus penghancurannya. Dia melatihku dalam dimensinya, 5 tahun disana jadinya 5 hari diluar itu kenapa aku tak sadarkan diri selama 5 hari di rumah sakit'' dan Hiruzen pun harus membelakkan matanya untuk ketiga kalinya. Dia tak menyangka, bahwa Naruto bertemu kegelapan pendiri dunia Shinobi.. Yami Rikkudou Sennin.

''setelah 5 tahun disana aku sudah kuat akibat bimbingan latihan bersama Yami Rikkudou Sennin. Dan test terakhirku adalah melawannya sekaligus membunuhnya. Aku dan Yami, bertarung habis-habisan. Dan setelah itu Yami Rikkudou menyerah tanpa alasan. Dan aku diberi hadiah olehnya. Dan juga.. aku diberi tugas darinya untuk mendamaian dunia ini dan dia menyadarkanku dari jurang kebencian menjadi cahaya, dan setelah itu aku sadar. Dan akupun menyembunyikan kekuatan asliku untuk kebaikanku, itu mengapa ketika ujian Genin aku tidak menunjukan kekuatanku yang sebenarnya'' kata Naruto panjang lebar dan Hiruzen pun hanya bisa memandang Naruto dengan datar.

''kalau begitu.. jika kau ingin keluar desa maka kau akan jadi Missing –Nin. Apa kau mau jadi Missing –Nin!'' tanya Hiruzen dengan mata berkilat tajam.

''bukan jadi Missing –Nin. Tetapi menjadi Shinobi yang pergi dengan seperti tugas, kurang lebih seperti itu.'' ucap Naruto kepada Hiruzen yang anti akan tatapan tajam seorang Kage.

''kalau begitu, kita bertarung. Jika kau berhasil mengalahkanku.. maka kau akan aku ijinkan keluar desa.'' Sebuah penawaran yang cukup menggiurkan dari Hiruzen kepada Naruto.

''ah, ah, ahh itu penawaran yang cukup meggiurkan. Kalau begitu mari, kita bertarung dimana.'' Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum Psikopat diwajahnya.

''kita bertarung di Training Ground khusus. Tempatnya dibawah tanah. Ayo ikut aku.'' Ucap Hiruzen sambil maju dan memegang tangan Naruto. Dan mereka berduapun pergi dengan Via Shunshin.

**-Training Ground Secret-**

Pofft..

Naruto dan Hiruzen Sarutobi pun sudah sampai diTraining Gruond Khusus. Dan disini hanya ada hamparan tanah kosong beserta bebatuannya dengan dinding yang terkesan mengurung mereka berdua.

''ini adalah Training Ground khusus, dan disini panjangnya 5 KM dengan lebar kurang lebih 500 Meter. Ini merupakan Training Ground terbesar didesa Konoha ini. jadi jangan tanggung-tanggung mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatanmu'' kata Hiruzen menerangkannya kepada Naruto, dan Naruto pun hanya membalasnya dengan nggukan kepala.

''baik.. sekarang mari kita mulai'' ucap Hiruzen sambil membuang jubah Hokagenya dan langsung memakai Armor bertarungnya. Dan langsung melompat mundur menjauh dari Naruto.

Sementara Naruto hanya tenang. Berdiri tegak dengan kedua tangan dibelakang seperti beristirahat ditempat.

''akan aku tunjukan padamu, sedikit kekuatanku'' ucap Naruto dengan posisi beristirahatnya.

''hmm.. sombong. Sikap sombong akan membuatmu kalah dalam pertarungan.'' Ucap Hiruzen memperingati.

Dan Hiruzen pun melempar Shuriken berjumlah 5 buah kearah Naruto.

''**Shuriken Kage Bunshin No Jutsu**'' dan Shuriken yang tadinya 5 buah menjadi seratus Shuriken menuju kearah Naruto. Sementara Naruto hanya berdiam diri, dan setelah itu Naruto membalikan badannya, dan langsung berlari dengan kecepatan yang gila menuju ratusan Shuriken yang menuju kearahnya.

Ctang..

Ctang..

Ctang..

Dengan berbekal kunai ditangan kanannya Naruto menangkis semua Shuriken yang mengganggu berlarinya. dan setelah sampai didepan Hiruzen Naruto pun melakukan tendangan kearah kepala Hiruzen, akan tetapi tendangan Naruto dapat diblock oleh Hiruzen dengan mencemkramnya. Dan langsung meninju Naruto dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas.

Dirasa kaki kanannya dicemkram. Naruto menggunakan kaki kirinya untuk menahan lajuan pukulan tersebut.

Duagh..

Pukulan Hiruzen pun ditahan oleh kaki kiri Naruto, dan mereka berduapun langsung meloncat mundur. Bersamaan dengan itu Naruto pun langsung maju kembali menyerang Hiruzen.

''mari berdansa'' ucap Naruto sambil berlari setelah berada tepat didepan Hiruzen. Naruto pun melompat kembali mundur agar terhindar dari tendangan Hiruzen, dan langsung membuat Handseal diudara.

''**Yami Raiton : Gian**'' teriak Naruto menyebutkan Jutsu, dan dari kedua tangan Naruto keluar listrik berwarna hitam dengan intesitas tinggi menuju ke arah Hiruzen. Sedangkan Hiruzen yang merasa ada bahaya yang ada membuat Handseal dan langsung menyebutkan Jutsunya.

''**Doton : Doryuuhekki**'' dan keluarlah tanah dari mulut Hiruzen memuntahkannya menuju tanah dan membuat dinding tanah yang kokoh. Akan tetapi petir lebih kuat dari tanah. Dan sudah dipastikan pelindung tanah tersebut hancur dan Hiruzen pun melompat menghindar dari serangan Yami Raiton Naruto.

Craakk…

''Yami Raiton? Aku tak pernah dengar tentang jutsu seperti itu.. jadi ini yang diajarkan oleh Yami Rikkudou Sennin kepadamu'' ucap Hiruzen kepada Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto mendarat ditanah dengan tumpuhan kaki kanannya.

''ya.. dan masih banyak lagi, tetapi hanya ada beberapa Jutsu yang tidak bisa ku kuasai dengan Yami. Itu sangat sulit ku pelajari.'' Jawab Naruto dan setelah itupun, Naruto menghentakan kedua tangannya ketanah tanpa membuat Handseal.

''**Doton : Kage Bunshin No Jutsu**'' ucap Naruto sambil menyebutkan jutsunya. Dan dari dalam tanah keluar sosok Naruto berjumlah 5 dan langsung maju menyerang Hiruzen.

Dan Hiruzen pun membuat Handseal dan langsung menyebutkan jutsunya.

''**Katon : Karyu Endan**'' dan keluarlah api dalam mulut Hiruzen menuju ke arah semua Doton Kage Bunshin milik Naruto. Dan hasilnya api tersebut melalap semua Dotong Kage Bunshin milik Naruto, dan berubah lagi jadi lumpur.

Sementara Naruto yang usahanya digagalkan dia maju kembali sambil membuat Handseal dan langsung meloncat ke udara.

''**Suiton : Mizutori No Jutsu**'' setelah mengucapkan jutsunya dari udara keluarlah titik-titik air dan mulai membentuk menjadi burung yang dua kali lipat lebih besar dari tubuh Naruto, dan Naruto pun menunggangi burung air tersebut.

''membuat air dari udara.. kau seperti Niidaime Hokage, dan juga, ternyata air yang tidak bisa kau gunakan menjadi Yami. kalau begitu aku akan mengundang tongkatku'' ucap Hiruzen sambil merapal Handseal.

''**Kuchiyose No Jutsu : Enma**'' setelah itu keluarlah kepulan asap disamping Hiruzen dan munculah monyet tua dengan badan yang kekar.

''ada apa kau memanggilku, Hiruzen?'' tanya monyet tersebut.

''aku perlu bantuanmu, Enma. Cepat berubahlah menjadi tongkat sekeras berlian'' perintah Hiruzen kepada monyet tua disampingnya yang dipanggil Enma.

''he.. memangnya kau melawan siapa?'' tanya Enma penasaran, sementara Hiruzen menunjuk lawannya dengan tangan, dan seketika Enma pun melihat siapa yang dilawan seorang Kage seperti Hiruzen.

Dan disana. Diatas sana terdapat seorang anak kecil yang sedang menunggangi burung airnya yang terbang bebas.

''hahaha.. lawan anak kecil tak usah pakai diri-''

''jangan meremehkannya. Dia hebat, cepat berubahlah, aku tak punya waktu lagi'' ucapan Enma sang monyet terpotong oleh perkataan Hiruzen yang menyuruh Enma berubah menjadi tongkat. Dan tanpa babibu lagi Enma pun berubah menjadi tongkat. Dan dengan senang hati ditangkap oleh Hiruzen.

''tongkat Enma. Tongkat yang dikabarkan sekeras berlian itu sendiri… hm, ini akan menarik!'' ucap Naruto sambil maju menyerang dengan burung airnya. Setelah tepat didepan Hiruzen. Hiruzen pun menghilang entah kemana. Dan membuat Naruto bingung.

'dimana? Kanan, kiri,.. atas!' dan muncullah Hiruzen diatas udara dengan tongkatnya dan langsung menghantam Naruto dengan tongkat kerasnya akan tetapi Naruto sudah dulu menghilang dengan meninggalkan kilatan cahaya hitam dan tongkat tersebut pun mengenai burung air milik Naruto.

Crass..

Dan burrung air tersebut berubah menjadi air lagi seperti semula. Dan Naruto pun muncul kembali tak jauh dari lokasi Hiruzen berada. Sementara Hiruzen langsung menyiapkan Jutsunya.

''**Doton : Doryu Taiga**'' setelah mengucapkan jutsunya dari tanah yang dipijak Naruto, perlahan menjadi lumpur. Dan membuat Naruto kehilangan keseimbangan. Sementara Hiruzen yang ada kesempatan emas langsung menciptakan jutsunya lagi.

''**Doton : Doryudan**'' dan dari samping Hiruzen keluarlah lumpur dan membentuk sesuatu replika kepala naga yang cukup besar. Kepala naga tersebut membuka mulutnya dan meluncurkan peluru lumpur dengan jumlah 6 menuju kearah Naruto. Seakan belum cukup Hiruzen membuat Handseal lagi dan mengucapkan jutsunya.

''**Katon : Karyudan**'' setelah itu keluarlah api dari mulut Hiruzen, dan perlahan membungkus peluru lumpur tersebut menjadi api dan menuju Naruto.

Sementara Naruto yang tidak bisa apa-apa hanya memandang jutsu gabungan tersebut dengan ekspresi datarnya. Dan ketika peluru tersebut tinggal beberapa cm dari tubuhnya Naruto menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak didengar oleh Hiruzen.

''**Yami Gakido**''

DUARRRRHHH..

Ledakan pun terjadi diarea tempat Naruto berdiri. Sedangkan Hiruzen mulai siaga kembali dengan mengambil tongkatnya. Dan didepan terlihat Naruto merentangkan kedua tangannya, dan dari kedua tangannya keluarlah asap kecil dan pandangan mata biru Naruto pun berubah menjadi biru tajam.

''menyerap Ninjutsu'' ya, benar apa kata Hiruzen. Naruto menyerap jutsu gabungan tersebut dengan kedua tangannya.

''hm.. kuarasa, tadi itu sedikit berlebihan.'' Ucap Naruto sambil menurunkan kembali tangannya.

''kenapa kau bisa menyerap Ninjutsu?.. setahuku yang bisa melakukan itu adalah teknik dari Rinnegan.. kalau tidak salah Gakido'' tanya Hiruzen terhadap Naruto. Sementara Naruto hanya memandangnya datar.

''kenapa jiji bisa tahu tentang teknik dari Rinnegan. bukannya, diperpustakaan Konoha tidak ada keterangan teknik tersebut?'' tanya Naruto kembali kepada Hiruzen.

''he.. aku ini dijuluki Proffesor Shinobi. Itu kenapa aku tahu akan hal itu, dan kau bilang bahwa kau mempunyai Doujutsu diatas Rinnegan itu sendiri yaitu, kegelapannya.. Yami Rinnegan, akan tetapi aku tidak melihat perubahan pada matamu itu, hanya berubah menjadi tajam saja.'' Jawab Hiruzen sambil bertanya kembali kepada Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto mulai membuat satu Handseal dan mengucapkan.

''**Ka'i**'' setelah Naruto mengucapkan itu dari mata Naruto keluarlah asap tebal dan semakin lama semakin menipis dan memperlihatkan sebuah Doujutsu terkuat yang pernah ada dahulu kala, Doujutsu khusus dari Yami Rikkudou Sennin, Doujutsu yang bisa membuat orang langsung lari kalang kabut, yaitu.. Yami Rinnegan, dengan pola riak dan matanya berwarna hitam.

Sementara Hiruzen dibuat kaget akan perubahan dimata Naruto, dan ia pun segera menutupi rasa kagetnya dengan pandangan Glare seorang Kage.

''ternyata, seperti itu bentuk dari Doujutsu Yami Rinnegan.. mengagumkan, akan tetapi.. tetap saja, walaupun kau mempunyai itu, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu keluar desa ini.'' kata Hiruzen dengan tekad apinya. Sementara Naruto dirinya harus menyelesaikan ini dengan Taijutsu kelas atasnya, ia yakin kalau dengan Taijutsu itu Hiruzen tidak akan terluka cukup parah, dalam pikiran Naruto.

Ternyata Naruto tidak menunjukan kekuatan penuhnya, Naruto.. tidak mau orang yang ia sayangi terluka olehnya, dan Narutopun langsung menonaktifkan Doujutsu Yami Rinnegannya, dan langsung membuat pose beristirahat dengan kedua tangannya kebelang saling menggenggam.

''**Yami…**'' ucap Naruto kemudian. Dan setelah itupun Naruto menghilang dan dalam hitungan kurang dari satu detik Naruto kembali muncul didepan Hiruzen dengan Taijutsu atasnya.

''..**Dansu No Tori**'' dan setelah itupun Naruto mulai menendang, memukul dengan kecepatan tinggi, yang membuat Hiruzen kewalahan menghadapinya dengan tongkatnya. Dari samping, atas, depan. Terdapat tangan Naruto yang dengan cepat memukul, seolah Naruto berubah menjadi lima, akan tetapi Naruto hanya ada satu dan itu adalah Taijutsu Stylenya dengan mengandalkan Kecepatan dewa. Dan memukul, menendang terus menerus.

Sampai Hiruzen pun kewalahan dan tongkat yang digenggamnya terlepas, dan pukulan Naruto pun terus berlanjut dan Hiruzen pun harus rela tubuhnya menjadi bulan-bulanan pukulan Naruto. Setelah dirasanya Hiruzen tidak cukup kuat lagi, Naruto pun berhenti menghantamkan lajuan tinjunya. Dan diganti dengan tendangan yang sudah terlapisi oleh aura hitam. Dan langsung menendang Hiruzen tepat diperut.

DUAAGH.

Dan Hiruzen pun terlempar cukup jauh, sedangkan Naruto berdiri dengan tegak, memandang tubuh Hiruzen yang tergeletak ditanah. Dan Naruto pun mengambil inisiatif untuk menolong Hiruzen, akan tetapi Naruto terdiam tidak bergerak dan dari arah leher Naruto terdapat kunai yang digenggam oleh pemilik tangan seseorang, dan tangan tersebut adalah Hiruzen. Dan dari jasad Hiruzen yang tadi ditendang Naruto berubah menjadi lumpur.

''menyerahlah'' perintah Hiruzen dari arah belakang Naruto sambil menyodorkan kunainya dileher Naruto.

''Doton Kage Bunshin.. sejak kapan Jiji menggunakan itu?'' bukannya takut, Naruto justru bertanya kepada Hiruzen mengenai itu.

''aku memakai Doton Kage Bunshin ketika memukul burung airmu itu. sementara aku yang asli bersembunyi ditanah. Dan ketika kau lengah aku mengambil kesempatan ini untuk aku menyergapmu.. dan sekarang apakah kau-''

''menyerah'' ucapan Hiruzen terpotong oleh kedatangan Naruto dari arah belakang Hiruzen sambil menodongkan kunainya tepat kearah leher Hiruzen. Sama seperti diawal, dan sekarang giliran Hiruzen yang menjadi sandra, atau disergap.

Sementara Hiruzen hanya dibuat kaget, dan jika Naruto berada dibelakangnya, berarti didepannya adalah..

''Mizu Bunshin?..'' dan Naruto yang tadi ditodong oleh kunainya Hiruzen, perlahan menjadi air dan mencair. Sementara Naruto yang menodong kunai dari belakang Hiruzen hanya tersenyum.

''skak mate'' ucap Naruto kepada Hiruzen, dan Hiruzen pun akhirnya menurunkan tangannya, sambil tersenyum ia berkata.

''aku menyerah'' dan dengan itu Naruto pun menjauhkan kunai miliknya dari leher Hiruzen dan berjalan mundur.

''kau hebat, walaupun diusiamu yang kecil itu, kau bisa membuat seorang Kage kewalahan menghadapimu. Dan sekarang ayo, kita kembali lagi ke kantor Hokage.'' Kata Hiruzen sambil tersenyum dan berjalan maju menuju Naruto dan menggenggam tangan Naruto dan pergi dengan via Shunsin.

**-Hokage Room-**

Pofftt..

Muncul kepulan asap diruangan kantor Hokage, dan setelah kepulan asap menghilang kini tergantikan oleh sosok Naruto dan Hiruzen yang sekarang berada di ruangannya.

''baiklah, bagaimana.. sekarang aku boleh pergi kan?'' tanya Naruto kepada Hiruzen. Sedangkan Hiruzen memandang Naruto dengan pandangan tajam. Dan setelah itupun pandangan tajam tersebut perlahan melembut, bibir yang tadi datar sekarang melengkung keatas. Tersenyum, ya.. Hiruzen tersenyum.

''hmm.. ya, kau boleh pergi mengembara, akan tetapi jangan libatkan konoha dalam petualanganmu itu. kau ingat!'' kata Hiruzen kepada Naruto didepannya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum senang akibat permintaannya dikabulkan.

''baiklah aku akan pergi dulu, menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang aku perlukan'' ucap Naruto yang berjalan keluar diikuti oleh Hiruzen yang keluar mengikuti Naruto, sementara Naruto yang mengerti Hiruzen mengikutinya hanya senang, dalam hatinya pasti Hokage bermaksud mengantarkannya menuju gerbang dan.. perpisahan. Dan Naruto pun berjalan keluar bersama Hokage yang berjalan disampingnya.

**-Gerbang Konoha-**

Disinilah Naruto, sedang berdiri menghadap semua temannya beserta Hokage yang berada disitu. Dan dirinya mungkin akan berat meninggalkan semua temannya beserta orang yang sudah menganggapnya ada.

''baiklah teman-teman.. kurasa ini adalah perpisahan kita, dan kuharap ketika aku kembali kesini ada yang berubah dari kalian semua'' ucap Naruto kepada teman-temannya.

''hn, aku pasti jauh lebih kuat ketika kau kembali, Dobe'' kata Sasuke yang berada disamping kanan semua teman-temannya.

''yah.. lihat saja aku juga pasti akan kuat.. ya kan Akamaru'' ucap Kiba percaya diri sambil bertanya kepada anjing dikepalanya dan dibalas dengan gonggongan anjing tersebut.

''hah~ kalian ini memang merepotkan semua'' dan akibat perkataan dari Shikamaru membuat semua yang ada disitu tertawa bersama-sama, berbagi suka dan duga, Bersama.. itulah gunanya sesama teman. teman yang menurut Naruto menjadi penutup kesedihan terdalam akibat ditinggalnya.. Yami-sensei.

''baiklah Naruto, jagalah dirimu baik-baik, kamu merupakan murid yang aku sukai, sikapmu itu.. kamu sudah aku anggap menjadi anakku sendiri. Kuharap ketika kamu kembali.. jadilah kuat, bukan hanya kuat dalam kekuatan, tetapi kuat dalam rasa menolong sesama. Itulah gunanya seorang Shinobi didunia ini.'' kata Iruka sensei yang selama 6 tahun ini selalu mengajarkan di Akademi, selalu mentraktirnya ramen, dan segalanya. Dan Naruto pun hanya bisa tersenyum akan mereka semua yang mengkhawatirkannya.

Dan sekarang ia putuskan bahwa, dirinya akan membuat suatu janji yaitu melindungi yang lemah.. dari yang kuat, melindungi yang baik.. dari yang jahat, melindungi cahaya.. dari kegelapan, dan juga melindungi orang yang menurut Naruto… sangat ia sayangi dari hatinya. Dan sekarang saatnya untuk berpisah.

''baiklah teman-teman.. kurasa sudah waktunya aku pergi, sampai jumpa teman-teman.. dan sampai bertemu lagi'' ucap Naruto sambil berjalan pergi.. keluar dari desa yang selama ini selalu menghinanya, desa ini yang selalu menindasnya.. akan tetapi, ia tahan akan semua itu, karna.. ayahnya menjadi Hokage disini, selain itu.. dirinya tahan akan itu akibat tugas yang diberikan oleh Yami-sensei padanya.

''ya.. sampai bertemu lagi Naruto, dan jaga dirimu baik-baik kawan'' teriakan dari teman-teman Naruto membuat Naruto merasa sangat senang akan itu. dan dirinya hanya membalas melalui lambaian tangan, dan terus berjalan pergi. Pergi meninggalkan semuanya yang ada… di desa kenangan ini.

Dan Naruto pun berjalan sambil merundingkan dengan semua Yami Bijuu yang ada ditubuhnya dengan telepati.

'hey.. kalian semua, menurut kalian.. sebaiknya apa yang harus aku lakukan terlebih dahulu' ucap Naruto melalui telepati kepada semua Yami Bijuunya termasuk Kurama yang bukan Yami pun ikut mendengarnya.

'**Buatlah dulu kelompokmu, yang pertama kelompokmu itu harus kuat, tangguh dalam segala hal, dan lainnya.' **ucap Yami Kurama memberi nasehat kepada Naruto, sementara Naruto hanya terdiam memikirkan.

'baiklah, aku akan membuat kelompok dulu.. katamu kelompoknya harus kuat dan tangguh bukan.. kalau begitu aku punya beberapa orang yang kuat dan tangguh, dan ini akan jadi menarik' kata Naruto mentelepati kembali kepada semua Yami Bijuunya dan tak lupa dengan seringai sadisnya.

'**terserah kau saja Gaki, betul apa yang dikatakan oleh Yami Bola Bulu.' **Ucap Kurama kepada Naruto melalui telepati.

'**apa kau bilang! Kau lah yang bola bulu**' seakan tidak terima, Yami Kurama membalas perkataan Kurama. Dan adu cocot pun terjadi diantara mereka. Sedangkan Naruto langsung memutuskan telepatinya, karna menurutnya mereka itu pengganggu, padahal beda kandang kok masih tetap berantem.

''baiklah, pertama terkuat, tangguh, mempunyai reputasi yang tinggi, hebat dalam hal apapun… kurasa aku menemukannya, Fu fu fu.. bersiaplah kalian semua.. kalian semua akan menghadapi…

.

.

.

.

.

… predator yang ganas''

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued..**

**A/N : **baiklah.. apakah kalian bisa menebak apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. dan Taijutsu Style Naruto saya buat khusus untuknya dan keterangannya akan dijelaskan di Chapter-chapter yang akan datang. Dan ini saya mengucapkan terima kasih bagi Reader yang mengetahui kesalahan saya dan saya akan memperbaikinya di kemudian harinya.

Dan disini Naruto tidak bisa semuanya memakai jutsu Yami. Seperti elemen Air (Suiton), Naruto tidak bisa menggunakannya. Dan masih ada lagi, seiring dengan waktu pasti bakal terbongkar.

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak kalian dengan menekan tombol Review.

**Kuro Senju-Uchiha Out,..**


	7. Chapter 7 : Civil War

Sesuai keinginan Reader, aku akan kasih tanya jawab.. bagaimana kalau dirangkum saja.

Kelompok Naruto nanti namanya apa? Itu sudah ada dikepala saya, tinggal nunggu semua anggota terkumpul. Kenapa gak bisa Yami Suiton? Itu karna Suiton termasuk elemen membawa kehidupan. Dan tak mungkin kan bisa Yami. Nanti terlalu Godlike seperti Yami-sensei. Nanti siapa saja yang akan masuk kekelompok Naruto? Kalian pasti tahu, yang memenuhi kriteria yang ada. apakah Naruto akan bertemu Akatsuki? Seiring dengan waktu pasti bertemu. Apakah Yagura akan masuk kekelompok Naruto? Itu akan terjawab dichapter ini. jangan langsung Godlike? Kenapa.. yang pastinya Godlike, karna selama 5 tahun berada dalam bimbingan latihan Yami Rikkudou Sennin, tetapi tidak terlalu Godlike. dan juga ketahanan tubuh Naruto kenapa gk mudah lelah padahal kan menggunakan jutsu bereffect tinggi? Kalian semua bisa baca dichapter 1, disitu Yami-sensei menempatkan sebuah Kinjutsu pada tubuh Naruto, selain untuk menampung jumlah Yami Bijuu yang ada. kinjutsu itu juga memperkuat ketahanan tubuh. Apakah Naruto mempunyai kelemahan? Tentu saja. Mana mungkin tidak mempunyai kelemahan, memangnya dewa/apalah itu. apakah Naruto akan jadi master Genjutsu? kurasa itu tidak akan mungkin. apakah Naruto akan melawan kegelapannya sendiri, pasti nanti akan sulit? ohh soal ini entahlah,. tinggal nunggu saja..

Dan Khusus untuk Reader **Dark Namikaze Ryu**. Kamu adalah Reader pertama yang mengerti kenapa elemen Suiton tidak bisa digunakan Yami oleh Naruto. dan tebakanmu yang kedua? Mungkin bisa benar maupun salah.

Oke mari kita mulai saja Ficnya..

.

.

.

.

.

Perang saudara.. mungkin itu hanya terjadi di desa Kirigakure yang sekarang ini sedang mengalami perang.. perang saudara yang tidak ada mutunya, hanya membunuh orang yang kita sayang, hanya membuang sia-sia tenaga kita hanya untuk berperang.

Perang yang didominasi oleh pasukan seorang Kage. entah apa yang ada dipikiran seorang Mizukage mengatakan pemilik semua Kekkei Genkai itu monster.. ahh, menyebutkan namanya saja dirinya sudah muak akan itu.

Namun dirinya tak berdiam diri begitu saja.. disana sedang perang yang bisa berakibat fatal.. dirinya? Hanya bersantai. Kalau begitu dirinya harus membantu pasukan yang satunya. Pasukan yang menurut dirinya benar.

Membantu sambil mencari anggota yang menurutnya special. Dan memenuhi semua kriteria yang ada.. dan yang pertama, yaitu…

**NARUTO : THE POWER OF YAMI RINNEGAN.**

**STORY BY : KURO SENJU-UCHIHA.**

**DISCLAIMER : NARUTO **** MASHASI KISHIMOTO.**

**GENRE : ADVENTURE, selanjutnya tentukan kalian sendiri..**

**RATE : T.**

**WARNING : TIPO(S), ABAL, GAJE (MAYBE), OOC, NO FLAME, MINI- HAREM.**

**SUMMARY : Dirinya hidup didunia ini, dengan cobaan yang dihadapinya, penduduk desa membencinya, karena kyuubi yang mendiami tubuhnya. Dirinya tahan akan semua itu. karna dirinya hidup hanya menjalankan tugas yang diberikan olehnya untuk dirinya.**

**Smart!Naruto, Calm!Naruto, Strong!Naruto- maybe Godlike!Naruto.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**ENJOY.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Di Sebuah Desa-**

Nami No Kuni, sebuah desa yang perekonomiannya sangat buruk. segala yang ada selalu diambil oleh orang berbadan kerdil, Gato. Semua yang ada diambil maupun itu perempuan yang diculik dan dijadikan budak untuk pelampiaan nafsu mereka. Didesa yang sepi ini terlihat seorang pemuda berjubah yang berjalan santai ditengah-tengah desa.

''menyedihkan.. desa yang sangat menyedihkan'' ucap seorang pemuda dengan memakai jubah yang menutup seluruh tubuhnya kecuali dibagian wajahnya. Yang memperlihatkan mata seperti pelangi, mata yang beribaratkan berwarna. Mata tersebut berwarna-warni.

Pemuda tersebut berjalan sambil menengok sekelilingnya.. malihat para orang yang terbaring dengan kotornya dengan baju yang sudah tidak layak untuk dipakai. Anak-anak terlihat kurus dan kelaparan, bagai lautan orang yang sudah mati. Pemuda berjubah tersebut tersenyum menyeringai, seolah senang dengan penderitaan mereka semua, dan dia menganggat tangan kanannya dan datanglah partikel-partikel yang berkumpul di tangan pemuda tersebut.

Dan terciptalah sebuah kubus dengan warna pelangi yang indah, memancarkan cahaya bagaikan matahari.. pemuda tersebut mulai menghentikan langkah kakinya.

''dan sekarang.. aku akhiri penderitaan kalian semua'' dan setelah mengucapkan itu pemuda berjubah tersebut melemparkan kubus tersebut keatas. Dan tak lama diatas udara, Kubus tersebut terjatuh dari ketinggian rata-rata.

Terjatuh dengan sangat lambat seperti daun, dan ketika kubus tersebut menyentuh tanah. Semua orang menghilang, menghilang tanpa bekas apapun, yang menyisahkan sebuah kekosongan. Kosong akan ketidak adaan mahluk hidup yang menempati tempat tersebut. Hanya meninggalkan perumahan yang sepi dan berbagai alat lainnya yang tidak ikut menghilang. Pemuda tersebut, berjalan dengan seringai diwajahnya.

Dia seakan suka melihat ini. suka akan pembunuhan, pembunuhan yang menurutnya adalah.. hobi baginya. Hobi yng menurut sebagian orang aneh.. namun menurut dirinya itu adalah suatu hobi yang menyenangkan. Dan dirinya tak pernah hidup jika semenit atau beberapa jam tidak... membunuh seseorang.

''kurasa mereka harus berterima kasih kepadaku disana.. karena, akulah yang membebaskan penderitaan mereka dengan membunuh'' ucapnya pada angin yang berhembus dengan kencang, tubuh pemuda itu perlahan mulai retak, retak seperti akan hancur.. dan pemuda tersebut pun menghilang dengan badan yang hancur.. seperti kaca. Dan meninggalkan serpihan kaca yang tertinggal ditanah.

.

.

.

.

Dan sekarang Naruto berada di desa yang sedang melakukan perang saudara ini, yaitu… Kirigakure. Naruto, berjalan dengan santainya menuju peperangan yang akan dimulainya.

''hey bocah.. kenapa kau berada disini'' tanya seorang dengan badan kekar dengan lambang Kirigakure yang terpampang jelas didahi orang tersebut, dan juga dengan rompi Kirigakure, wajahnya sedikit hitam namun itu menambah kesan tersendiri.

''aku.. hanya jalan-jalan. Memangnya kenapa?'' jawab Naruto dengan cueknya, dirinya merasa orang didepannya bukan ancaman baginya.

''apa kau tahu.. disini sedang ada perang antara pihak kami dengan pasukan Rebellion. Apa kau dari pasukan Rebellion''

''aku tahu itu.. kalau boleh tahu, apakah pasukan Rebellion termasuk pasukan pemberontak untuk pasukan Yondaime Mizukage?'' tanya Naruto kepada orang tersebut.

''ya.. dan apakah kau pasukan Rebellion'' tanya balik orang berbadan kekar tersebut.

''kalau iya.. memang kenapa? Apakah kau akan maju dan membunuhku? Atau memperkosaku? Huhhh, kau ternyata penyuka sesama jenis.. dasar MAHO''

Seakan tidak terima dirinya dibilang begitu, orang tersebut maju dengan kunai yang berada ditangan kanannya. Dan ketika orang tersebut akan mengayunkan kunai tersebut. Orang itu berdiam tak bergerak. Seperti patung, patung yang selama kapanpun tak akan bisa digerakkan. Sementara Naruto hanya berjalan meninggalkan orang tersebut yang terdiam.

''orang yang menyerang dengan emosi.. maka kematianlah yang akan ditempuh… selanjutnya'' ucap Naruto yang berjalan pergi dan orang yangtadi tidak bergerak sekarang terjatuh. Badannya terpotong menjadi dua, dengan keadaan yang sangat mengerikan.

Ketika Naruto sedang berjalan kearah hutan, tiba-tiba. Naruto melihat seorang anak perempuan berwajah cantik, dan Naruto asumsikan seumuran dengannya atau malah dibawah satu tahun darinya, dengan warna rambut yang putih dan dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan, beberapa pakaian yang dipakainya rusak, sobek, dan sebagainya. Dan sekarang Naruto melihat dengan jelas bahwa anak perempuan tersebut sedang dikelilingi oleh beberapa Hunter Nin Kirigakure berjumlah 30 yang masing-masing Hunter Nin tersebut memegang senbon.

'kurasa aku harus menyelamatkannya'

Dan seketika Naruto pun menghilang dengan meninggalkan seberkas cahaya hitam. Dan sedetik kemudian Naruto kembali muncul didepan anak perempuan tersebut yang sedang terluka yang mengagetkan semuanya.

''jangan ganggu perempuan ini!'' ucap tegas Naruto kepada semua Hunter Nin Kirigakure. Sementara sang anak perempuan yang kaget akan kedatangan Naruto langsung bertanya.

''si-siapa kau?''

Naruto yang mendengar suara tersebut langsung berbalik menghadap anak perempuan berambut putih tersebut, dalam hati Naruto merasa kasihan akan keadaan anak perempuan didepannya ini, akan tetapi ini semua ulah Hunter Nin! Dan dalam kamus Naruto, menyakiti yang lemah harus dibantai. Dengan… kematian.

''kenapa kalian.. kenapa kalian mengejar seorang anak perempuan kecil yang tak bersalah ini!'' ucap Naruto dengan tegas dan sorot mata yang menajam.

''kita semua diperintah oleh Yondaime Mizukage-sama untuk melenyapkan semua orang yang memiliki Kekkei Genkai didesa ini yang disebut Monster, dan anak perempuan itu.. dia memiliki Kekkei Genkai, dan harus dimusnahkan'' ucap salah satu Hunter Nin yang berbadan kekar yang Naruto asumsikan sebagai ketuanya.

''orang yang memiliki Kekei Genkai, disebut monster? Hahahahaaaa…'' tawa Naruto memecah ketegangan yang terjadi didaerah hutan ini. sementara para Hunter Nin yang berada disitu hanya memasang sikap siaga.

''kenapa kau tertawa anak kecil.. apa yang lucu!'' ucap Hunter Nin lagi.

Dan ucapan dari salah satu Hunter Nin tersebut membuat Naruto berhenti tertawa dan langsung menundukan wajahnya. Secara perlahan mata birunya mulai berputar dan menjadi Yami Rinnnegan, dan setelah itu 9 tomoenya mulai muncul disetiap pola riak tersebut, dirinya sudah muak akan perkataan monster yang dilontarkan dengan mudahnya oleh Hunter Nin didepannya.

''akan aku tunjukan… monster itu seperti apa'' ucap Naruto sambil mengarahkan tangan kanannya kedepan dan sedetik kemudian setengah Hunter Nin yang berada didepan Naruto semua lenyap, terpental sangat jauhnya dan hanya menyisahkan beberapa organ yang tertinggal ditanah, dan juga menciptakan celah yang lebar.

Semua Hunter Nin yang masih selamat akan kejadian tersebut, hanya menatap horror kejadian didepannya. Mereka semua mulai menyiapkan Handseal secara bersamaan untuk berjaga-jaga.

Sementara Naruto yang mengetahui Hunter Nin yang ada menyiapkan sebuah jutsu dirinya hanya menggigit kecil jempolnya dan dipoleskannya kearah pergelangan tangan kanannya.

Dan ketika darah tersebut dipoleskan keluarlah kepulan asap yang berada ditangan kanan Naruto dan setelah kepulan asap itu menghilang kini tergantikan oleh pedang berwarna merah ke ungunan. Dan juga dengan balutan kain dipegangannya.

'**Jigoyami**.. kurasa aku akan menggunakanmu sebentar' setelah itupun 5 orang Hunter Nin melepaskan Jutsunya satu per satu.

''**Suiton : Dai Bakushui Shoha**''

Dan dari 5 Hunter tersebut mengeluarkan air dengan intesitas yang sangat banyak, dan membuat sebuah sungai buatan didaerah hutan ini, sementara itu 7 Hunter yang belum mengucapkan jutsunya, mulailah mengucapkan Jutsunya.

Sementara Naruto mulai menaiki salah satu cabang pohon beserta wanita yang diselamatkannya, dan Naruto kemudian memandang datar para Hunter Nin yang akan mengucapkan jutsunya.

''sayang sekali.. kau harus melepas nyawamu disini'' dan setelah ucapan tersebut ke 7 Hunter Nin langsung mengucapkan jutsunya.

''**Suiton : Suiryuudan No Jutsu**''

Setelah itupun, air yang membentuk sungai tersebut perlahan-lahan mulai menjulang keatas dan terbentuk seekor Naga air berjumlah 7. Naga tersebut meraung dan seketika Naga tersebut menyerang Naruto secara bersamaan, yang bermaksud untuk melukainya secara fatal.

Akan tetapi Naruto hanya menatap datar Naga air yang datang kepadanya, atau lebih tepatnya menyerang dirinya. Dan Naruto pun mengangkat pedang Jigoyaminya.

Naruto memegang pedangnya dengan posisi Horizontal dan tangan kirinya yang tadinya bebas mulai menyentuh ujung pedang tersebut, dan keluar lah aura hitam campur ungu yang menyelimuti pedang tersebut.

''kalian semua akan tahu apa itu…''

Dan seketika Naruto pun menyayunkan pedangnya secara Horizontal dan terciptalah sayatan bulan yang panjangnya kira-kira 200 meter yang mengarah kesemua Hunter Nin yang ada.

Sayatan bulan tersebut membelah semua yang menghalanginya, naga yang berjumlah 7. Kini hanya menyisahkan titik-titik air yang berjatuhan dan semua Hunter Nin yang ada hanya terdiam layaknya patung. Semua berdiam diri, tak bergerak sedikitpun. Mereka semua sudah sudah terkena serangan Naruto.

Dan tangan kiri Naruto pun mulai menyentuh ujung pedang tersebut, dan mengelusnya sampai kebawah dan hilanglah aura hitam dan ungu dari pedang yang dipegang Naruto.

''..rasa sakit''

Dan setelah Naruto mengucapkan itu semua Hunter Nin yang berdiam diri, mulai terjatuh dengan bagian tubuh yang terpotong menjadi dua dan menjadikan hutan ini menjadi lautan darah. Lautan darah dari.. manusia yang tak tahu apa itu penderitaan.

Naruto pun menyimpan kembali pedangnya dipergelangan tangannya sambil menonaftifkan mata Yami Rinnegan, dan berjalan mendekat ke salah satu pohon yang diduduki oleh perempuan tersebut. Sementara perempuan tersebut hanya menatap kejadian tersebut dengan mata tersirat ketakutan.

''apa kamu baik-baik saja.. maafkan aku yang menunjukan pertunjukan live ini padamu'' ucap Naruto sambil terduduk disamping wanita tersebut. Akan tetapi wanita tersebut malah menggeser jauh duduknya dan menatap Naruto dengan pandangan takut.

Sementara Naruto yang dipandangi seperti hantu hanya menghela nafas panjangnya. Kurasa dirinya tidak boleh lepas kendali saat bertarung tadi.

''kau mengapa? Tak usah takut padaku, memangnya aku ini hantu apa'' kata Naruto sambil merebahkan tubuhnya direrumputan disekitarnya.

''te-terima kasih.. uhm'' ucap Perempuan kemudian.

''ohh.. mana sopan satunku. Perkenalkan, namaku Uzumaki Naruto, dan kamu?'' ucap Naruto sambil tetap merebahkan dirinya direrumputan.

''terima kasih.. Naruto-san. Namaku, Yosoku Naruko'' ucap perempuan tersebut yang bernama lengkap Yosoku Naruko. Sementara Naruto hanya melihat perempuan disampingnya dengan ekor matanya.

''namanya hampir sama.. ohh ya'' dan Naruto pun mengubah posisinya yang tadinya berbaring menjadi terduduk.

''Klan Yosoku? Aku tak pernah dengar tentang Klan itu?'' tanya Naruto sambil melihat perempuan disampingnya yang terlihat sudah terbiasa dengannya. Dalam hati Naruto, ia bersyukur perempuan didepannya atau lebih tepatnya bernama Naruko tidak takut lagi padanya.

Sementara Naruko terlihat mulai menghela nafasnya dan dengan wajah sedihnya, Naruto merasa tidak enak akan cerita ini.

''sebenarnya.. Klan Yosoku dikenal ketika perang dunia shinobi 3. Dan kemampuan dari Klan ku adalah memanipulasi semua elemen.. dan aku belum tahu secara rincinya. Karna kedua orang tua ku Hiks, sudah di Hiks, bunuh oleh mereka semua hiks, hiks.. mereka membunuh ayah didepan mataku.. mereka menghancurkan Klan ku juga didepan mataku.. kenapa dunia ini kejam.. tidak adakah yang adil didunia ini..*hiks* *hiks*'' ucap Naruko sambil menangis sesenggukan. Naruko ingat ketika dirinya sedang mengalami pelatihan bersama ayahnya.

Akan tetapi semua menjadi api, perumahan menjadi hancur. Dan ayahnya mati demi melindungi ibunya. Dirinya merasa telah menjadi beban bagi keluarganya. Dan dirinya kini merasakan kekosongan, kekosongan akan keluarga yang selalu didekapnya ketika malam hari, keluarga yang selalu mengobatinya ketika sakit.

Dan keluarganya lah yang bisa membuat dirinya tegar akan kondisi seperti ini. dan dirinya sekarang harus bersandar dimana, keluarganya lenyap. Tidak ada orang yang mau membantunya. Dan dirinya merasa ingin cepat-cepat pergi meninggalkan dunia yang penuh akan kekejaman ini.

Sementara Naruto yang mendengar tersebut hanya bisa memberikan bahunya untuk menenangkannya, kehilangan seorang yang kita cintai merupakan sesuatu yang terberat untuk kita itulah yang sekarang berada dipikiran Naruto. Naruko dengan senang hati memeluk Naruto lebih erat.

Air mata Naruko turun dengan derasnya di bahu Naruto. dirinya merasa senang akan dekapan ini. hangat dan nyaman.. dan Narukopun terlelap. Tertidur akibat kelelahan yang diderita tubuh mungilnya. Dan ia pun tertidur dibahu Naruto.

Sementara Naruto yang mengetahui Naruko telah tertidur, hanya bisa memberikan kehangatan bagi dengan cara memeluk tubuh Naruko tersebut kepada dekapannya. Dan membenamkan kepala Naruko didadanya.

'aku berjanji, akan merubah kesedihanmu itu.. menjadi kebahagiaan.. kebahagiaan yang lebih indah dari pada keluargamu.. kebahagiaan yang lebih hangat dari pelukan keluargamu.. dan kebahagiaan melebihi keceriaanmu terhadap keluargamu.. aku berjanji akan hal itu.. berjanji akan menjadi.. mentari baru bagimu'

Naruto tak mengerti, mengapa kata hatinya bisa mengucapkan kata seperti itu, akan tetapi rasa nyaman ini.. ini adalah pertama kalinya dirinya merasa nyaman dikala peluk oleh seseorang. Dan sekarang dirinya akan membuat perempuan bernama Naruko itu menjadi bahagia dihadapannya, dan bahagia didepan… orang banyak.

Dan Naruto pun menyentuh Tubuh Naruko dengan tangan kanannya. Dan sedetik kemudian tubuh Naruko menghilang dengan tubuh yang pecah-pecah menjadi Puzzle dan menghilang sepenuhnya bersama dengan Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

**-Dimensi Jigen K****ū****kan-**

Trep trep trepp..

Dan munculah kepingan Puzzle yang menyatu secara perlahan-lahan dan membentuk sesuatu replika seseorang yaitu Naruto dan Naruko. Kini terlihat Naruto sedang menggendong Naruko dengan Bridal Style. Dan Naruto pun mengucapkan sesuatu kepada udara hampa disekitarnya.

''**Ranjang lengkap satu(?)**''

Dan seketika munculah sebuah Ranjang dengan ukuran yang pas untuk tubuh Naruko, dan Naruto pun meletakkan tubuh Naruko diranjang tersebut. Dan dengan perlahan Naruto menyelimuti tubuh Naruko dan mengganti pakaian Naruko dengan cara melalui dimensinya.

Dan setelah itupun Naruto mulai mengelus surai putih rambut Naruko dan menyisirnya hingga wajah cantik nan imut milik Naruko terlihat jelas dimata Naruto. dan secara tak disangka wajah Naruto langsung memerah seketika.

Dirinya merasakan debaran dijantungnya, debaran ini sungguh bukan biasa melainkan seperti ketenangan dan kehangatan. Naruto membenarinakan diri untuk mencium kening Naruko, dan ia pun mencium kening Naruko dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan tempat dimensinya dengan tubuh terpecah-pecah menjadi puzzle.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-Dunia Luar-**

Trep trep trepp..

Dan tubuh Naruto pun kembali muncul dihutan kembali. Naruto pun mengadahkan wajahnya kearah matahari terik.

Menikmati panas yang mendera tubuhnya. Dirinya merasa masih rapuh akan ini, coba saja kalau masih ada Yami-sensei. mungkin dirinya bisa ceria bersamanya.

Akan tetapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Hal itulah yang dialami Naruto, segalanya sudah telat untuk menyesalinya. Dan dirinya sudah berjanji tidak boleh bersedih lagi akan ini.

Yami-sensei memberikan tugas untuk dilaksankannya, bukan merenungkan dan sedih, mengangis setiap waktu. Dirinya harus siap kapanpun untuk kejadian yang akan dihadapinya kedepan.

Naruto, mengadahkan kedua tangannya kearah langit yang biru. Seolah meminta sesuatu kepada yang diatas. Naruto perlahan menangis, menangis dalam diam. Dirinya menangis karena masalah ini.

Tsk, ini bukan dirinya. Dengan kasar Naruto mengusap air matanya yang mengalir dipipnyai dan dengan santainya ia berjalan kearah pohon yang sepi. Setelah dirasanya sepi Naruto pun mulai terduduk dan menyila kan kedua kakinya untuk memasuki alam bawah sadarnya, yang bermaksud bertemu dengan semua partner nya.

**-Naruto Mindscipe-**

Dan munculah Naruto di alam bawah sadarnya sendiri. dan ketika muncul Naruto langsung Sweatdrop tingkat akut. Kenapa sweatdrop.. jelas-jelas pasti sweatdrop karna didepannya terlihat semua Yami Bijuu sedang bermain kartu (?) dan Kurama yang beda kandang hanya pundung dipojokan dan terlihat aura suram dari Kurama.

''**hahaa.. mati, kartu AS'' **ucap Yami Gyuuki sambil membanting kartunya ketumpukan kartu dibawahnya. Dan Yami Kurama pun yang tak mau kalah akhirnya mengeluarkan kartu terbaiknya.

''**jangan senang dulu.. Gurita hitam, lihat ini.. kartu Poker.. hahaha, baiklah sekarang aku main la-'' **

PLAKK..

''**etthh… tunggu dulu. Kau kan kartu poker.. berarti setelah ini kamu harus jongkok hehee'' **ucap Yami Matatabi yang memotong ucapan Yami Kurama, sementara Yami Kurama terlihat bingung.

''**memang kenapa?..atau jangan-jangan..!'' **ucap Yami Kurama was-was.

''**yap.. aku punya pitting 5.. dan sekarang kau jongkok sampai dunia ini tamat.. huahahahaaa'' **ucap Yami Matatabi sambil membanting kartunya kebawahnya yang memperlihatkan kartu berangka 5 dengan jumlah kartu empat.

PLAAKK.

''**TIIIDAAAKKK!.. kumohon Mata-chan.. setelah ini kamu boleh deh menikmati tubuhku ini yang kekar.''** Dan ucapan Yami Kurama membuat Yami Matatabi terlihat sangat marah besar, seperti gunung yang akan meletus.

''**APA KAU BILANGG! DASAR NAJIS, BOLA BULU, RAJUTAN BENANG, KUMPULAN KUTU, OTAK BUSUK, !*(7^%$678((^%44'' **dan Yami Matatabi pun menyumpah serapah Yami Kurama sambil berlari mengejar Yami Kurama yang terlihat takut terus berlari.

Sementara Naruto yang melihat tersebut langsung menghilang kembali membiarkan Partnernya berdansa(?). memang dasar ada-ada saja kelakuan Yami Bijuu itu hanya itulah yang ada dipikiran Naruto sebelum menghilang kembali kedunia nyata.

.

.

.

.

**-Dunia Luar-**

Dan Naruto pun kembali membuka matanya dan tidak jadi menanyakan tentang proyeknya. Dan mulai berjalan menuju kearah medan pertempuran.

''aku ragu kalau mereka yang terkuat'' gumaman Naruto sambil berjalan menyusuri hutan yang bisa membuat bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri semua, Naruto merasa takut akan hutan yang dihinggapinya, entah kenapa Naruto takut sekali sama species yang bernama... hantu. Padahal mereka kan tidak terlihat.

Namun bagi Naruto hantu tetaplah hantu.. yang bisa membuat takut dirinya. Bahkan dengan kekuatannya pun akan lumpuh jika bertemu hantu dan jalan satu-satunya yang harus diambil oleh Naruto ketika bertemu hantu adalah.. lari.

'sial.. hutan ini menyeramkan.. kenapa aku harus takut hantu.. kurang ajar''

Dan sampilah Naruto dimedan pertempuran. Disana, Naruto melihat banyak Shinobi yang saling membunuh. Dan dirinya harus membantu pasukan Rebellion. Dengan cepat Naruto merubah dirinya menjadi pemuda dengan tinggi ideal, dan dengan mata biru lautnya, dan warna rambutnya berwarna hitam, dengan mamakai jubah seperti akasuki namun tidak ada motif awannya.

'ya.. mungkin aku harus memakai Henge ini..'' dalam hati Naruto dan berlari menuju salah satu wanita yang meneriaki pasukannya untuk maju.

.

.

.

.

**-With Rebellion Army-**

''semuanya maju..'' perintah seorang wanita berambut merah Crimson, wajah cantik yang dimiliki wanita tersebut sekarang dipenuhi oleh keringat dan debu yang berada diwajahnya, namun seakan tidak perduli akan itu dia memerintahkan kepada semua pasukannya untuk maju dan bertarung sampai titik darah penghabisan, dan pasukan yang tadinya diperintah maju, mereka semua sekarang maju melawan ratusan bahkan ribuan orang yang berada dipihak pasukan Yondaime Mizukage.

'kalau begini terus.. kita semua akan mati'

Zwuush Tap..

Datanglah seorang pria dengan penutup mata disebelah kirinya, pria tersebut langsung bertanya kepada wanita didepannya.

''Mei-sama.. sepertinya kita harus secepatnya mundur. Karena kita kehilangan terlalu banyak pasukan kita'' tanya orang tersebut yang baru datang.

''baiklah.. kurasa kita harus mundur dahulu.. kali ini, Aoi'' jawab wanita berambut merah tersebut yang bernama Mei kepada orang didepannya yang bernama Aoi.

''semua mun-'' ketika akan mengucapkan mundur datanglah seseorang pemuda dengan perawakan tampan dengan rambut hitam spikynya yang panjang dipipi dan juga pemuda tersebut memakai jubah dengan kerah yang tinggi berwarna hitam namun polos, yang menepuk pundak Mei, dan langsung mengagetkan Mei beserta Aoi yang berada disitu.

''si-siapa kau?'' tanya Mei tergagap.

''aku?.. aku adalah malaikat pembantu kalian. Jadi serahkanlah sisanya padaku.'' Jawab pemuda tersebut dengan warna rambut hitam Spiky dengan rambut dipipinya yang panjang. Yang dikenal dengan penyamaran dari Naruto.

''apa kau yakin?'' tanya Mei memastikan omongan pemuda didepannya.

''ya aku yakin, cepat suruh semua pasukanmu untuk mundur'' jawab Pemuda tersebut. Dan Mei pun langsung berteriak mundur yang sempat tertunda akibat kedatangan pemuda tersebut.

Seakan mendengar teriakan Mei. Semua pasukan Rebelion mundur dengan berlari kearah dimana Mei berada. dan Naruto yang mengerti semua pasukan telah mundur, dirinya menciptakan sebuah Handseal dan dengan cepat dirinya menghentakan tangannya ditanah. Dan muncullah kanji yang menyelam dalam tanah.

''baik semua pasukan telah mundur.. dan sekarang, apa yang akan kau lakukan… tampan~'' ucap Mei dengan kalimat akhirnya dibuat semenggoda mungkin.

''wo wo wo.. godaanmu itu sungguh nikmat ditelingaku.. dan sekarang aku ingin tahu berapa jumlah musuh yang ada''

''pasukan lawan berjumlah 500 lebih.. dan disana ada bebearapa ANBU dan juga berbagai Hunter Nin.'' Ucap Aoi dengan nada tegasnya kepada Naruto.

Dan Naruto pun melangkah maju kedepan. Dengan langkah semakin melambat, Naruto berdiri tegak menghadap 500 orang didepannya. Dirinya harus menggunakan tekanan itu, dengan tekanan itu dirinya tidak mudah menghabiskan chakranya disini.

Dengan perlahan kedua tangan Naruto diangkat dan merentangkannya kedepan, ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Dengan mata biru yang sekarang ini berubah menjadi pola riak dengan 9 tomoenya, dan sekarang Naruto mengaftifkan Yami Rinnegan. dan ketika dirinya akan melakukan dorongan dalam lingkup yang besar.

Naruto samar-samar melihat sebuah kubus berwarna pelangi dengan pelan jatuh dari atas, Naruto mengamatinya dengan seksama. Dengan insting ninjanya, ia tahu bahwa itu sangat berbahaya. Dan kubus tersebut semakin mendekati tanah. Dan setelah itu, Naruto langsung membelakkan matanya.

''SEMUANYA! LONCAT KEATAS POHON!'' teriak Naruto mengomandoi kepada pasukan Rebellion, dan tanpa babibu lagi mereka semua loncat keatas pohon begitu juga dengan Naruto yang langsung loncat ketika kubus tersebut hampir menyentuh tanah.

Sementara dipihak musuh hanya menatap heran kubus yang jatuh dengan perlahan. Dan ketika kubus tersebut menyentuh tanah… semua hilang, lenyap tanpa ada teriakan kesakitan. Semua orang dipasukan Yondaime kosong, tak menyisahkan satu orang pun disana.

'serangan macam apa itu!.. itu sungguh berbahaya sekali' dalam hati Naruto menatap horror kejadian didepannya.'Mereka semua lenyap, seperti menjadi partikel, namun jutsu apa itu.. itu jutsu yang berbeda dengan Yami Jinton. Siapa dalang dari semua ini'

Dan semua pasukan Rebellion yang ada hanya menatap horror didepannya. Untung orang asing itu segera bilang loncat pada semua pasukan kita' hanya itulah yang ada dipikiran semua pasukan Rebellion.

Dan tak lama kemudian. Munculah sebuah serpihan kaca dan membentuk sesuatu replika orang yang berjubah dengan hanya memperlihatkan wajahnya saja yang tertutup oleh jubahnya.

''tak kusangka.. kalian masih bisa selamat dari serangan itu'' ucap orang berjubah yang sekarang berada 150 meter didepan Naruto. sementara Naruto hanya menatapnya datar, namun dari tatapan datar tersebut terlihat diwajahnya bahwa Naruto mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

'Chakranya… sungguh gila, tidak! Aku tidak boleh takut dengannya'

Dan kini Naruto turun kebawah dengan tatapan tajam yang mengarah ke pemuda berjubah didepannya. Sementara pemuda berjubah tersebut hanya tersenyum menyeringai. dan setelah itu kedua tangan pemuda berjubah tersebut menyibakkan kerudungnya kebelakang yang menampilkan wajah tampan dengan warna rambut setengah hitam dan setengahnya merah, dan juga memperlihatkan mata pelangi yang indah namun bagi Naruto itu adalah masalah.

''ahh, sudah lama sekali aku tidak meregangkan otot-ototku.. bisakah engkau membuat ototku menjadi lemas kembali?'' ucap pemuda berambut aneh didepannya namun bagi Naruto itu adalah ucapan yang meremehkan dirinya.

''bisa saja.. tetapi, siapa kau!'' tanya Naruto sambil menyiapkan kuda-kuda bertarungnya yaitu kedua tangannya kebelakang dan menggenggam satu sama lain seperti istirahat ditempat. Dan pemuda berjubah tersebut hanya tertawa.

''hahaha.. siapa aku? Itu tidaklah penting.. yang penting adalah..'' ucapan Pemuda berjubah tersebut menggantungkan ucapannya, dan sedetik kemudian pemuda tersebut menghilang dari pandangan Naruto dan muncul lagi didepan Naruto dengan membawa sebuah pedang Katana ditangan kanannya yang bermaksud untuk menebas Naruto.

Sementara Naruto yang mengetahui ada bahaya yang datang langsung membuka dengan paksa pedang Jigoyaminya dan langsung menahan serangan tersebut.

Zwuusss..

Trangg..

''kita bertarung/berdansa'' ucap pemuda berjubah dan Naruto secara bersamaan. Pedang mereka saling mendominasi untuk menang. Saling gesek dan menimbulkan percikan api disekitarnya. Mereka berduapun meloncat mundur.

''fuu~ mengagumkan.. mari kita lanjutkan'' kata pemuda tersebut sambil bersiul.

Sementara Naruto terlihat menggenggam pedang Jigoyami dengan erat. Dan sedetik kemudian mereka berdua melanjutkan pertarungan mereka. Naruto maju menyerang dengan pedangnya begitu pula dengan pemuda tersebut.

Trangg

Trangg..

Duaarrrhh..

Mereka berdua pun beradu pedang dengan cepatnya hingga hanya terlihat kilatan-kilatan hitam yang selalu bertabrakan dan meninggalkan percikan api. Dengan berbagai kawah yan tercipta dari tekanan besarnya pedang tersebut.

Zwuuss..

Dan Naruto pun meloncat mundur sambil memegang dada kirinya yang tertebas pedang milik pemuda berjubah tersebut. Dan detik berikutnya luka tersebut terpenuhi oleh kepingan Puzzle dan membalikan keadaan yang semula. Sementara pemuda berjubah tersebut yang melihat teknik yang digunakan Naruto hanya tersenyum menyeringai.

''hebat, namun kau belum cukup kuat melawanku.. akan aku tunjukan kekuataan sesungguhnya dari pedang Jigoyami milikku'' ucap Naruto sambil memegang erat pedangnya dan keluarlah aura hitam bercampur ungu yang mengelilingi pedang Naruto. Sementara pemuda berjubah itu mulai menyiapkan pedangnya untuk kemungkinan terburuk.

''terimalah kemarahan dari Jigoyami milikku.. **Jigoyami : Dageki Tensei **'' setelah aura terkumpul dipedangnya Naruto langsung menyabetnya kedepan terus menerus, dan menciptakan sayatan bulan dengan jumlah yang sangat banyak.

Srrasss

Srrasss

Sraassss..

Sayatan bulan tersebut terus berdatangan dari tebasan Naruto, sementara pemuda tersebut menghindarinya dengan susah payah, dan sayatan bulan yang berhasil dihindarinya menyayat habis pohon yang menghalanginya, dan terus menerus berdatangan.

''wuhuuu.. ini menyenangkan, bisa lebih dari serangan ini'' kata pemuda tersebut sambil melompat kesana kesini yang menghindari tebasan sayatan bulan yang diciptakan oleh Naruto. sedangkan Naruto yang mengetahui serangannya tak berguna, akhirnya menghentikan serangannya. Dan mengatur kembali nafasnya yang kelelahan akibat serangan brutal tersebut.

'ini tidak ada gunanya! Dia menghindarinya dengan mudah.. namun pedang ini menyerap habis tenagaku, jika pedang ini tidak mempunyai efek.. pasti aku tebas dia dengan brutal' itulah yang sekarang ini ada didalam hati Naruto.

Sementara pemuda tersebut hanya menganggat sebelah alisnya pertanda bingung akan pemuda berambut hitam spiky didepannya. Padahal dirinya merasa cukup senang dengan serangan tadi.. akan tetapi dia melihat pemuda berambut hitam spiky itu terlihat kelelahan. Dan dia mengetahui kenapa pemuda didepannya berhenti menyerang.

''kenapa? Sudah berhenti?.. ohh sayang sekali, padahal aku menikmatinya'' ucap pemuda berjubah didepan Naruto, sementara Naruto, dirinya tidak akan terpancing emosi lagi. Kalau sampai terpancing emosi, maka.. dirinya tak akan menang.

Pemuda dengan rambut aneh tersebut kemudian menancapkan pedangnya ditanah dan menimbulkan getaran tanah, dan terjadilah gempa kecil yang diakibatkan oleh pemuda berambut aneh didepan Naruto.

''sayang sekali.. aku harus menyelesaikanmu disini.'' Kata pemuda tersebut kemudian. Sementara Naruto memasang sikap bersiaganya, ia memiliki perasaan yang buruk akan ini. ia tahu, pemuda didepannya bukan tandingannya. Namun dirinya tak mungkin menyerah semudah itu. dan dirinya harus mencoba untuk mengalahkannya.

Sebesar apapun kekuatan musuh, semua itu akan lumpuh jika berhadapan dengan seseorang yang jenius. Dan dirinya merasa cukup jenius akan ini.

''kita lihat.. seberapa kuat kau akan menahan serangan ini'' ucap pemuda tersebut sambil menghentakan pedangnya sampai tertusuk kedalam tanah dan kemudian pemuda tersebut menciptakan Handseal dengan satu tangannya.

''**Himitsu Jutsu : 1000 Katana No Surasshu**'' dan tiba-tiba dari dalam tanah keluarlah pedang Katana berjumlah 1000 yang langsung mengurung pemuda berambut aneh dan juga Naruto yang memakai Henge.

'sial.. ini buruk, sangat buruk..'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued…**

**A/N : **apakah memuaskan… jika tidak memuaskan mohon maaf, karna saya masih baru disini.. dan kurasa Yami Bijuu itu terlalu OOC untuk chapter ini. dan jika ada yang mau ditanyakan silahkan di Review, jika ada yang memberi saran atau kritik silahkan di Review. Pasti akan saya jawab. Dan kemungkinan chapter depannya updatenya akan sedikit lama, karna saya harus belajar terus menerus.. nanti prestasi saya akan menurun karna ini.. oke segitu dulu omonganku.

**Kuro Senju-Uchiha Out,..**

Review.. Review.. Review.. Review.. Review..

**VVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVV**

**VVV**

**V**


	8. Chapter 8 : pertarungan Dimulai

Oke aku akan menjawab pertanyaan kalian semua..

Selipkan sedikit humor? Hn, akan aku usahakan, mungkin diantara Yami Bijuu.

Siapakah orang yang lawan Naruto? suatu saat nanti pasti akan terbongkar, ikuti terus maka kamu akan mengerti asal usulnya.

Apakah itu kegelapan dari Naruto? hmm bukan.. ikuti terus ceritanya, pasti suatu saat nanti bakal ketebak.

Kukira namanya Ao bukan Aoi? Ahh, itu hanya Tipo.

Apakah itu OC? Hmm, tentu saja, itu khusus aku buat sendiri dan nantinya ada asal usulnya, tidak mungkin kan membuat tokoh tidak ada asal usulnya, musuhnya kuat lagi.

Pairnya jangan Naruko ya? Mohon maaf saya telah merundingkan pair ini bersama Reader lainnya.

Pria berjubah itu siapa? Ikuti saja jalan ceritanya, pasti akan ketebak.

Kependekan? Benarkah itu, padahal kukira sudah panjang loh.

Penjelasan Yosoku Naruto? sama seperti wajah Naruko namun disini tidak memiliki tanda kumis kucing dan rambutnya berwarna putih, diikat twintail ketika sadar nanti.

Ini aneh berarti dunia shinobi bakal musnah soalnya ada musuh yang menyamai tuhan itu sendiri kekuatannya yang aneh next chapter bakal tamat dengan berakhirnya para ninja itu yakin soalnya anda terlalu mengada-ngada? Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu, berakhirnya para ninja, musuh yang menyamai tuhan itu sendiri, terlalu mengada-ngada. Benarkah? Apakah aku terlalu mengada-ngada, hahahaha.. kita lihat saja nanti. Dan apa katamu? Kekuatan yang menyamai Tuhan? WTH! Mana ada manusia yang bisa seperti itu, memangnya tokoh pemuda itu bisa membuat gunung, tanaman, mahluk hidup dalam sekali jentikan jari. Mana ada manusia yang bisa menyamai kekuasaan tuhan itu sendiri. cobalah pakai logika.

Jangan terlalu lama? Soal itu tergantung, jika moodnya baik maka aku buat secepatnya, kalau sebaliknya, yah.. apa boleh buat.

Kan Naruto mempunyai 9 Yami Bijuu kenapa tidak dijadikan Juubi? Soal itu masih lama sekali bung.

Apakah Naruto akan ke Nami No Kuni dan bertemu Zabuza dan Haku? Akan terjawab dichapter ini.

Baiklah segitu dulu sesi tanya jawabnya. kita mulai saja ficnya yang ancur ini.

….

NARUTO : THE POWER OF YAMI RINNEGAN

Story By : Kuro Senju-Uchiha.

Disclaimer : Naruto © Mashasi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Adventure, Romance(Maybe), Friendship (Maybe), etc.

Warning : Tipo(s), Abal, Gaje, Bahasa ambruladul, and many more.

Enjoy Read This Story.. Righ?

…

..

''coba aku lihat seberapa kuat dirimu?'' ucap pemuda tersebut sambil mengadahkan tangan kanannya kesamping, dan dari semua Katana yang melayang salah satunya langsung menghilang dan muncul ditangan kanan pemuda tersebut, seolah Katana tersebut mengerti akan pikiran tuannya.

Sedangkan dengan Naruto dia terlihat siaga, dengan pedang Jigoyami nya berada didepan dadanya. 'hei.. kalian semua, jangan bermain terus' ucap Naruto kepada semua Yami Bijuu termasuk Kurama juga mendengarnya melalui telepati.

'**ada apa Naruto! sedang asyiknya nih!'** jawab Yami Sanbi melalui telepati, sedangkan dengan Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya bisa Sweatdrop. 'hentikan permainan kalian dulu, aku melawan seseorang yang kuat. Apakah kalian mengetahuinya?' tanya Naruto.

'**orang itu yah! Memang dia memiliki tekanan chakra yang hebat, namun yang pasti kau harus berhati-hati Naruto. kita akan membantumu' **jawab Yami Kurama. Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya bisa tersenyum. 'baiklah, aku akan berhati-hati.. mohon bantuannya, minna' dan setelah itu Naruto langsung memutuskan telepatinya kepada semua Yami Bijuu yang berada dalam tubuhnya.

Sedangkan pemuda yang berada didepan Naruto kini mulai memainkan pedangnya dan kemudian dia tersenyum menyeringai.

''sudah lama aku tidak mengeluarkan jurus ini.. sudah lama sekali, kau akan merasakannya sebentar lagi. Mari kita mulai dengan serangan…'' kata pemuda tersebut sambil menggantungkan ucpanannya. Dan tak berada lama kemudian dia menghilang dan dalam hitungan detik pemuda itu kembali muncul didepan Naruto dengan Katana yang akan menebas leher Naruto.

''..1'' ucap pemuda tersebut sambil menyayunkan Katananya, sedangkan Naruto yang mengerti ada bahaya yang datang langsung saja menangkis tebasan Katana tersebut dengan pedang Jigoyami nya.

Trang..

Wuushh..

Dan kedua pedang yang berbeda tersebut saling bertabrakan, yang mengakibatkan percikan api dan hembusan angin disekitarnya, yang menandakan betapa kuatnya tebasan tersebut. Sementara semua pasukan Rebellion yang melihat pertarungan tersebut hanya bisa dibuat kagum sekaligus takut, akan pertarungan yang terjadi didepannya.

''ohh.. bisa ditahan kalau begitu serangan.. 2'' dan setelah mengucapkan itu pemuda tersebut meloncat mundur dan tidak disangka datanglah lagi pemuda tersebut dari arah samping Naruto yang sekarang seperti berjumlah dua, dengan insting ninjanya Naruto berhasil menahan serangan tersebut.

''serangan.. 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10''

Dan datanglah sesosok pemuda tersebut berjumlah sepuluh yang datang dari berbagai arah dengan Katana yang diambilnya yang sedang melayang, dan bermaksud menyerang Naruto dengan mengepung berbagai arah. Namun Naruto tidak kehilangan akal jeniusnya. Ia, langsung merentangkan kedua tangannya kesamping.

''**Yami Tendo : Shinra Tensei''**

Dan munculah tekanan udara yang langsung mementalkan semuanya, namun itu tidak berarti serangannya selesai, masih banyak Katana yang melayang diudara bersama pemuda berambut aneh tersebut.

'serangan macam apa itu tadi.. tadi itu sangat berbahaya' itulah yang sekarang ada didalam hati Naruto. ia mulai serius sekarang, tidak ada lagi menahan kekuatannya, ia akan tunjukan kekuatannya.. sekarang.

''well.. bagaimana kalau serangan.. 11, 12, 13… 20… 34.. 56..''

Dan setelah itu muncullah sosok pemuda tersebut dengan jumlah yang banyak menuju kearah Naruto yang mencoba menebasnya dari berbagai arah. Dalam pikiran Naruto menahannya tidak akan berhasil tetapi jika mementalkannya maka jumlahnya akan bertambah lagi dan juga Katana tersebut jumlahnya semakin berkurang, walaupun sedikit. Apa yang harus aku lakukan, oh ya! Kenapa aku tidak memikirkannya dari tadi. dengan perlindungan itu pasti katana itu tidak mempan pada tubuhku' dan Naruto pun dengan cepat melakukan Handseal.

''**Doton…'' **ucap Naruto menggantungkan jurusnya, dan ketika semua sosok pemuda tersebut mendekati tubuhnya dan akan menebas tubuhnya, Naruto langsung melanjutkannya.

''**..Domu'' **dan semua sosok pemuda tersebutpun menebas secara bersamaan dengan Katananya, akan tetapi ketika Katana tersebut menyentuh tubuh Naruto, Katana tersebut hancur dan terbelah menjadi dua, karna sekarang tubuh Naruto sudah keras layaknya baja. Dapat terlihat semua kulit Naruto menghitam. Dan semua sosok tersebutpun langsung menghilang.

''serangan.. 57..''

Trang..

Trang..

''..78.. 98.. 102.. 167.. 198..''

Trang..

Trang..

Trang..

Serangan terus berdatangan, seolah yang melakukan itu semua adalah Kage Bunshin dari pemuda itu, namun yang pasti mereka semua bukan Kage bunshin, Katana yang tadinya melayang dengan banyak mulai berjumlah sedikit berkurang.

''.. 224.. 235.. 256.. 267.. 287.. 299..''

Trang..

Trang..

Trangg..

Trangg..

'ini serangan yang sangat brutal sekali.. pelindung ini tidak tahan dalam waktu lama, sial' rutuk dalam hati Naruto. **'Naruto.. jika usulanku benar, maka kau harus keluar dalam lingkup daerah Katana ini..' **ucap Yami Gyuuki kepada Naruto melalui telepati, sedangkan Naruto mulai mencoba berpikir mengenai usulan itu. 'benar juga.. baiklah aku akan meloncat mundur ketika ada celah nanti'. serangan pun terus berdatangan, seolah tidak boleh membiarkan Naruto beristirahat sejenak.

''..356… 388… 456… 487... 534… 554… 567… 598… 623..''

Trang..

Trang

Trang

Trang..

Tranggg..

Serangan tersebut terus berlanjut hingga perlindungan pada tubuh Naruto mulai menipis, sedangkan Naruto dengan susah payah mencoba menggandakan tekanan dorongnya. Dan seketika Naruto melihat celah yang ada, tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, Naruto langsung menghilang dengan kilatan hitam dan menjauh dari lingkup daerah Katana tersebut. Sedangkan sang pemuda berambut aneh yang sedang memantau dari udara hanya bisa memandang dibawahnya dengan pandangan datar. Dan kemudian dia terlihat tersenyum.

'jadi dia sudah tahu cara menghindari jurus ini.. menarik, tetapi kenapa dia harus memakai Henge?' dan sekarang pemuda berambut aneh tersebut mulai turun sambil menghilangkan semua Katana yang masih melayang dengan banyaknya.

Sedangkan dengan Naruto yang terlihat sedang berdiri disalah satu cabang pohon sedang mengatur nafasnya dan juga dengan keringat yang membanjiri wajahnya, dapat terlihat dengan jelas dari raut mukanya, menandakan dia sangat kelelahan, lelah akibat menahan serangan yang sangat brutal tersebut. Untung saja usulan dari Yami Gyuuki ada benarnya. Jika tadi pemuda tersebut terus menerus mengucapkan serangannya, maka.. ia tidak mempunyai celah sedikitpun.

''hebat.. baru pertama kalinya ada orang yang mengerti cara menghindar dari jurus itu.. dan sekarang aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu!'' setelah mengucapkan itu pemuda tersebut langsung menciptakan Handseal dengan kecepatan tinggi, dan setelah selesai ia menancapkan pedangnya ditanah dan kedua tangannya ia rentangkan kedepan, lebih tepatnya kearah Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto yang mengetahui akan itu, langsung menyatukan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya. Ia mulai bersiaga untuk kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi.

''**Himitsu Jutsu..-!'' **sebelum menyebutkan nama jutsunya ia mendengar sesuatu dipikirannya.

'**Akuma.. hentikan dulu hobimu itu.. ada urusan disini, cepatlah kembali kemarkas kalau kau ingin melihat sinar matahari esok'**

'cih.. baiklah, Jigoku-sama' dan setelah nada perintah tersebut pemuda itu langsung membatalkan jutsunya dan mencabut pedangnya kembali sambil menghilangnya.

''kita akan bertemu lagi.. anak muda, dan kuharap ketika kita bertemu lagi. Kau akan menjadi lebih hebat dari ini'' dan setelah itupun pemuda tersebut menghilang dengan badan yang pecah seperti kaca.

Sedangkan dengan Naruto, ia mulai menghela nafasnya, akhirnya musuhnya sudah pergi. Namun yang pasti, dia akan menjadi musuh yang sangat berat. Ia harus menyelidiki siapa sebenarnya pemuda berambut aneh tersebut.

Zwuushh

Tap..

Datanglah seorang wanita dengan rambut merah maroonnya yang panjang yang langsung muncul disamping Naruto berdiri.

''apakah kau tidak apa-apa tampan'' tanya Mei sambil menepuk pundak penyamaran dari Naruto. sedangkan Naruto yang ditanyai seperti itu langsung menjawabnya.

''aku baik-baik saja.. dan namaku bukan tampan, namaku Naruto, panggil saja aku Naruto.'' jawab Naruto dengan tenang. Sedangkan wanita yang bernama Mei hanya bisa tersenyum senang, melihat pemuda didepannya yang bernama Naruto terlihat baik-baik saja.

''baguslah kalau begitu'' ucap Mei.

''baiklah.. sekarang kemana tujuan kalian selanjutnya?'' tanya Naruto sambil menyimpan kembali pedang Jigoyaminya.

''tujuan kita selanjutnya, kemarkas Yondaime Hokage.. Yagura, Jinchuriki dari Sanbi''

….

**-Hokage Room Kirigakure-**

Dan sekarang dapat terlihat seorang Yondaime Mizukage sedang terduduk dimeja kerjanya sambil meminum-minuman keras, dan dengan berbagai wanita di sisinya. Tidak lama kemudian terdengarlah suara ketukan pintu dari luar.

Tok tok tok..

''masuk'' mendengar perintah sang Mizukage, pintu pun terbuka sepenuhnya yang menampilkan seseorang dengan badan tinggi memakai rompi khas Kirigakure dan juga dengan rambut gelombangnya yang berwarna hitam. Orang tersebut langsung berjalan mendekati Yondaime Mizukage yang sedang terlihat senang.

''lapor Mizukage-sama.. pasukan kita telah dibantai habis-habisan oleh seseorang yang misterius'' kata orang tersebut sambil mengeluarkan keringat dinginnya. Sementara Yagura yang mendengar itu langsung marah.

Brakk..

''apa katamu! Pasukan ku dibantai habis. Siapa orang misterius itu!'' bentak Yagura sambil menggebrak meja kerjanya, yang mengakibatkan aura diruangan ini menjadi suram.

''ak-aku tidak tahu, Mizukage-sama. Aku mendapat kabar ini melalui burung yang sempat dikirimkan pasukan kita. Maafkan aku, Mizukage sama'' ucap orang yang berada didepan Yagura sambil menunduk hormat. Sedangkan dengan Yagura dapat terlihat wajahnya tersirat kemarahan yang sangat besar.

Namun tak berapa lama kemudian wajah kemarahan itu tergantikan oleh sebuah senyuman seringai khas seorang Yondaime Mizukage.

''kalau begitu kita siapkan semua pasukan kita, Fukichi. Beritahukan pada semuanya kita akan berperang mati-matian'' kata Yagura sambil memegang tongkatnya yang tadinya berada disamping meja kerjanya kini ia gantung dipunggungnya.

''ha'I''

…

**-Rebellion Army-**

''oke semuanya kita akan berangkat menuju ketempat Yagura berada!'' kata Mei teriak sambil menghadap kesemua pasukannya. Dan ketika semua mau berangkat samar-samar mereka mendengar sebuah teriakan seseorang.

''Hei kalian semua tunggu!''

Dan dari arah dalam hutan keluarlah dua sosok figur, figur yang pertama dia memakai perban diwajahnya, dan memakai Hittai Atte yang miring, dengan rambut hitamnya yang spiky, dan juga dengan pedang besar dipunggungnya.

Sedangkan sosok figur yang kedua, dia memakai topeng seperti Hunter Nin Kirigakure dan rambut hitam panjangnya dia pocong cepol satu, dan juga dia memakai kimono warna biru dengan aksen garis putih.

''Zabuza? Kenapa kau disini? Bukannya kau mau membantu Gato?'' tanya Mei kepada orang yang baru datang yang bernama Zabuza, atau lebih lengkapnya Momochi Zabuza.

''ohh, soal itu, jangan salahkan aku.. ketika aku kemarkas Gato.. semua lenyap, tidak ada satu orangpun disana, hartanya juga tidak ada disana? Apa kau tahu kejadian ini?'' tanya Zabuza yang beridiri pada salah satu cabang pohon dengan seseorang yang berdiri disampingnya.

''apakah itu benar? Haku.. apakah yang dikatakan oleh Zabuza benar?'' kali ini yang bertanya Ao yang kini berdiri disamping kanan Naruto, yang bertanya pada salah satu orang yang memakai topeng Hunter Nin tersebut.

''Ha'i.. itu memang benar, aku dan Zabuza-sama sudah mengecek keadaan disana, namun tidak ada siapapun'' jawab orang yang berada disamping kiri Zabuza yang bernama Haku sambil membuka topeng Hunter Ninnya yang menampilkan wajah khas seorang perempuan, Feminim, dan cantik, rambutnya yang hitam memanjang kesamping, menambahkan kesan cantiknya.

''jika itu benar.. berarti orang tadilah pelakunya'' ucap Naruto sambil mempertajamkan penglihatannya, dan ini sukses membuat orang yang berada disitu menengok kearahnya.

''orang tadi? apa maksudmu anak muda? Aku tidak mengerti itu'' tanya Zabuza kebingungan, karna dirinya baru datang. Sementara Naruto terlihat mengehla nafas panjangnya.

''tadi ada orang yang bisa membunuh 500 prajurit, pasukan dari Mizukage.. dengan jurus yang aneh, aku yakin. Dia membunuh semua orang dimarkas Gato dengan jurusnya itu.. aku yakin soal itu, karna orang itu sungguh kuat.. aku yakin sekali kalau dialah.. yang membunuh semua orang dimarkas Gato'' dan perkataan dari Naruto sukses mengagetkan Zabuza dan Haku yang berada disitu.

''ap-apakah itu benar Mei, apakah tadi kau melawan orang yang dibicarakan pemuda ini?''

''bukan aku yang melawan pemuda aneh itu.. tetapi yang melawannya adalah pemuda disampingku ini, namanya Naruto.. dia bertarung habis-habisan dengannya.. namun, pemuda aneh itu mundur dengan tidak jelasnya''

Dan hal itu sukses membuat semua orang yang berada disitu langsung dilanda keheningan, namun kehenigan itu pecah ketika Naruto mengeluarkan suaranya.

''orang itu, bukan mundur dengan tidak jelasnya.. pasti ada yang memerintahkannya untuk mundur.. namun yang pasti, musuh kita dimasa depan.. sangat berbahaya.'' Ucap Naruto sambil mengadahkan wajahnya keatas, menikmati teriknya matahari panas ditengah hari.

'sensei.. aku menemukan kendala disini, kendala yang sangat besar'

''kalau begitu.. kita lanjutkan pemberontakan ini.. ayo! Kita kemarkas Yagura busuk itu!'' kata Zabuza sambil melaju dengan cepatnya disusul semua pasukan Rebellion dan juga Naruto dibelakangnya.

'jika tebakanku benar… pasti ada organisasi lain, selain Akatsuki.. tetapi orang itu, tidak ada dalam Bingo Book.. ini aneh, apakah orang itu dari dimensi lain? Tidak mungkin! Itu sangat mustahil, jika orang itu dari dimensi lain, berarti.. dia bisa menjelajah waktu.. apa yang harus aku lakukan! Dilain sisi aku harus memusnahkan Akatsuki.. dan sisi barunya harus menghancurkan orang itu juga, ini akan menjadi tanggung jawab yang berat.. cih, andai saja aku mengeluarkan kartu As ku tadi, mungkin aku tidak akan kelelahan seperti ini'

….

**-With Yagura Army-**

''apakah sudah disiapkan semuanya? Fukichi.'' Tanya Yagura kepada orang yang berada disampingnya. Sambil menunduk orang tersebut menjawab pertanyaan dari Yondaime Mizukage, Yagura.

''Ha'i.. semua sudah siap.. 600 pasukan dalam masa persiapan dalam berperang, tinggal menunggu perintah dari anda, Mizukage-sama'' jawab Fukichi dengan nada sopannya.

''bagus.. sekarang suruh mereka semua, untuk cepat! Aku tidak punya banyak waktu lagi disini!'' kata Yagura dengan tegas.

''baiklah.. aku akan menyuruh mereka dengan cepat.. harap menunggu, Mizukage-sama'' jawab Fukichi dan langsung pergi dengan Via Shunsin, sedangkan dengan Yagura dia terlihat sedang tersenyum menyeringai.

Dan tak lama kemudian semua pasukan dari Yagura sudah keluar dari markasnya dan langsung berbaris rapih, pengendali air berada didepan, sementara pengendali petir berada ditengah, semua pasukan berjumlah 600 lebih prajurit. Mereka terlihat sudah siap semuanya. Namun dalam hati mereka. Mereka semua sangat ketakutan, karna sebentar lagi akan menghadapi pertarungan, dan.. bisa saja nyawa taruhannya.

''Mizukage-sama, semua pasukan sudah terkumpul.. tinggal menunggu perintah dari anda untuk maju berperang.''

''bagus.. kerja bagus, Fukichi.. dan kau sudah membuat aku kehabisan waktu untuk menunggu!'' kata Yagura sambil menyayunkan tongkatnya kearah orang yang bernama Fukichi.

Crasss..

Dan naas, kepala dari Fukichi tidak ada lagi berada dalam tubuhnya, kepala tersebut menggelinding kebawah tanah yang mengakibatkan darah yang sangat banyak mengalir dari tubuh yang sekarang ini tidak ada kepalanya lagi. Sedangkan semua pasukan yang melihat peristiwa didepannya hanya menatapnya horror sambil mengeluarkan keringat dinginnya.

''kalian semua!.. kita akan berperang habis-habisan! Tidak ada kata takut! Yang ada kata pantang menyerah, kita harus mempertahankan daerah kita ini. jangan sampai satu orangpun lari ketika berperang.. kalau sampai terjadi seperti itu.. jangan harap kalian bisa lolos dari amukanku, kalian mengerti!'' suara tegas dari Yagura langsung membuat semua pasukan yang ada berbaris dengan tegas dan menunjukan wajah beraninya (author : padahal ketakutan, wkwkwkwkk).

''Ha'I kami semua mengerti!'' jawab semua Prajurit dengan nada tegasnya dan kompak.

''bagus!.. sekarang kita maju.. jika kita menang nanti! Aku akan berjanji merayakan ini dengan berbagai gadis penghibur.. ayo! Maju!'' dan dengan itu semua Pasukan dari Yagura beserta Yagura melesat maju kedepan dengan kecepatan penuh. Mereka semua melewati pepohonan dan meloncatinya dengan gesit.

….

**-Unknow Place-**

Dan sekarang dapat terlihat beberapa sosok bayangan berjumlah 7 yang berada dalam ruangan yang sungguh gelap ini, seperti malam yang tiada akhir.

''**ada apa kita dikumpulkan disini Jigoku-sama'' **tanya seorang bayangan yng hanya terlihat matanya saja yang memperlihatkan warna pelangi.

''**aku mengumpulkan kalian semua, karna aku memiliki sesuatu yang menarik, yaitu ini Seishin ****Ō****bu (Spirit Orb), yang pertama-tama, apakah kau berhasil merebut semua harta dari Gato, Akuma?'' **ucap sesosok bayangan dengan mata ungunya dan dari bayangan tangannya terdapat sebuah bola seukuran kelereng berjumlah 2 yang berwarna merah dan kuning yang menyala.

''**ya.. aku berhasil, uangnya ada digulunganku, ini!'' **jawab Akuma dengan sosok yang berjubah yang hanya menampilkan mata warna pelaginya, sambil melempar gulungan kepada orang yang bernama Jigoku, dan langsung ditangkap oleh Jigoku sambil menyimpannya dibalik jubahnya.

''**apa kegunaan dari benda kecil itu Jigoku-sama?'' **dan kini yang mengatakan tersebut datang dari sesosok bayangan dengan mata hijaunya.

''**kegunaan dari benda ini, sangat menarik, jika semua Seishin ****Ō****bu ini sudah terkumpul aku akan menjelaskan kegunaan dari benda ini.. dan sekarang aku baru menemukannya 2 buah. Masih kurang 8 buah Seishin**** Ōbu lagi. Maka dari itu aku kumpulkan kalian disini untuk membantuku mencari ke 8 buah Seishin Ōbu yang sedang aku cari. Aku tugaskan perkelompok saja. Akuma dan Monsutā kalian aku tugaskan mencari Seishin Ōbu ini disekitar Amegakure, kalian carilah disitu. Dan berhati-hatilah.'' **Dan setelah itu sosok dengan mata pelangi dan mata berwarna hitam langsung pergi.

''**baiklah.. selanjutnya Inkyubasu dan Angra, kalian aku tugaskan mencari Seishin Ōbu ini disekitar hutan diperbatasan Hi no Kuni dan jangan lupa berhati-hatilah'' **dan setelah mengucapkan itu sosok yang tadi pergi muncul kembali dengan keringat dinginnya.

''**Akuma, Monsutā. Ada apa kalian kembali lagi kesini?'' **tanya Jigoku.

''**ma-maaf Jigoku-sama, tetapi bagaimana cara kita mencari Seishin Ōbu ini. kami tidak tahu bagaimana caranya?'' **ohh, ternyata Akuma dan Monsutā tidak tahu cara mencari Seishin Ōbu itu, dan ini sukses membuat pemimpin sang Jigoku-sama dibuat Sweatdrop. Kenapa dirinya bisa lupa memberitahukan kepada mereka caranya, hanya itulah yang ada dalam pikiran sang Jigoku-sama.

''**hah~ aku lupa memberitahukan pada kalian semua. Cara mencari benda ini, kalian harus semedi dengan tenang, tanpa ada yang mengganggu kalian semua. Jika kalian semedi dengan tenang maka dalam hitungan beberapa bulan pasti Seishin Ōbu ini akan mendatangi kalian, akan tetapi berhati-hatilah. Saat pertama kalian memegangnya akan ada sebuah rasa sakit yang sangat menyakitkan seperti halnya tubuh kita hancur, dan juga kalian akan melawan monster yang menempati Seishin Ōbu ini.'' **Dan kata terakhir dari Jigoku sukses membuat semua sosok yang berada disitu langsung mengeluarkan keringat dingin dan menengguk ludah dengan berat.

''**baiklah.. sekarang kalian sudah mengerti, sekarang kalian berempat pergi'' **dan sosok tersebutpun langsung pergi yang menginggalkan sebuah tetes air keringat. Dapat disimpulkan bahwa itu adalah keringat dingin dari mereka.

''**baiklah yang terakhir.. Ōmono dan Athen kalian berdua pergi ke reruntuhan Uzushiogakure, berhati-hatilah disana banyak jebakan Fuinjutu Master, lengah sedikit nyawa taruhannya. Apakah kalian mengerti!'' **dan setelah mengucapkan itu dua sosok yang terakhir dengan warna mata hijau dan orange langsung pergi dari tempatnya, atau markasnya.

Sedangkan sang pemimpin Jigoku terlihat sedang duduk sambil memainkan kedua buah bola yang serukuran kelereng yang bernama Seishin Ōbu. Jika dilihat dengan jelas maka dapat terlihat wajah itu menyeringai dengan sangat sadisnya, melebihi seorang Psikopat.

'**tidak lama lagi.. dunia ini ada dalam genggamanku, fufufufu..'**

….

**-With Rebellion Army-**

Sekarang mereka semua sedang meloncat dengan gesitnya kearah batang pohon untuk pijakan mereka melaju, namun dari arah depan mereka, sudah terlihat semua pasukan dari Yondaime Mizukage yang berjumlah sangat banyak, dan hal itu sukses menghentikan semua lajuan lari dari pasukan Rebellion.

''mereka.. terlalu banyak, sial! Kalau begini kita akan kalah.'' Umpat Zabuza sambil memegang erat pedang Kubikiribocho nya, dan Mei terlihat sedang melakukan Handseal. Namun tidak bagi Naruto dia terlihat tenang-tenang saja.

Tetapi dari arah mata Naruto kini sudah berubah, berubah kewujud mata Yami Rinnegan dengan sembilan Tomoe yang mengutarinya. Namun dari arah pandangnya menggambarkan sesuatu kemarahan yang besar, sungguh besar.

''kalian semua harap menjauh 5 KM dari daerah ini, aku akan membereskan mereka semua dengan jurusku.'' Kata Naruto dan itu sukses membuat semua mata memandang kearah Naruto, sedangkan Naruto yang dipandangi seperti itu hanya menghela nafasnya.

''apa kau bercanda? Kau bisa terbunuh anak muda.. kau masih mempunyai masa depan yang panjang'' ucap Zabuza sambil melihat kearah Naruto. sedangkan Naruto yang menjadi bahan penglihatan hanya mendesah pelan.

''jika kalian ingin tetap hidup, maka kalian harus menjauh dari tempat ini, sejauh 5 KM itu akan menyelamatkan kalian.'' Ucap Naruto lagi.

''jangan bercanda anak muda, memang jurus apa yang akan kau keluarkan?'' tanya Zabuza bingung.

Sedangkan Naruto terlihat sedang melakukan Handseal dengan cepat dan langsung menghentakkannya ketanah. Dan munculah sebuah kanji yang sangat besar yang mengelilingi semua pasukan Rebellion.

''maafkan aku, aku harus memindahkan kalian semua dari sini''

''jangan bercan-'' sebelum menyelesaikan ucapannya, mereka semua sudah menghilang dengan meninggalkan seberkas cahaya hitam, dan hanya meninggalkan Naruto sendirian yang berada disitu. Menghadap kesemua pasukan musuh yang berjumlah 600 lebih, Naruto melakukan Handseal dengan cepat dan sangat lama.

Sementara dengan pasukan musuh, mereka terlihat berhenti disebuah padang rumput yang indah dan luas. Yagura yang berada didepan terlihat sedang melihat orang yang sedang melakukan Handseal dengan cepat, dan cukup lama.

'jadi orang itu? apa yang dia lakukan, melakukan Handseal sangat panjang. Jangan-jangan dia akan menggunakan jurus ber effect besar.' Analisis Yagura dalam hatinya.

Dan kemudian Yagura terlihat mengangkat tangan kanannya keatas yang mengisyaratkan semua pasukannya untuk bersiaga. Dan semua pasukan Yagura pun terlihat sedang melakukan Handseal dan menahannya.

….

'jika dengan jurus ini aku tidak akan membuang-buang waktuku lagi.. dan dengan ini aku bisa membunuh semuanya yang ada didepan' ucap Naruto dalam hati sambil terus melakukan Handsealnya, ia akan mengeluarkan salah satu kekuatan terbesarnya. Walaupun tenaganya nantinya akan terkuras, tidak apa-apa. Yang penting tidak membuang waktu lagi.

Kwaakk

Kwaakk

Kwaakk..

Terlihat banyak burung yang terbang diatas awan, seperti sebuah migrasi. Namun itu bukan migrasi, melainkan pertanda bahwa sebentar lagi akan ada kejadian yang sangat buruk, melebihi buruknya pertarungan dari sang legenda Uchiha Madara dan Senju Hashirama. Bencana yang akan mengembalikan kenangan pertarungan yang sangat buruk.

ZWUUUUSSS…

Angin berhembus dengan derasnya ketika Naruto menyelesaikan Handsealnya, ia mengadahkan kedua tangannya kelangit, keluarlah aura merah dari tubuh Naruto, seperti memerintahkan sesuatu untuk jatuh. Jatuh kedaerah yang sudah ia tentukan dan ukur dengan pikirannya.

Sedangkan dengan musuh, mereka terlihat mengadahkan kepalanya keatas, mereka semua dapat terlihat raut wajah pasrah, pasrah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. namun tidak bagi Yagura, ia memandang keatas dengan raut wajah amarahnya. Amarah yang sangat tinggi.

''mustahil.. bagaimana bisa?''

''itu.. sangat mustahil.. kita akan mati''

''kekuatan yang besar..''

''jurus yang.. sa-sangat mengerikan''

Hanya itulah perkataan dari semua pasukan yang sedang melihat keatas mereka semua. Mereka semua menjatuhkan senjata mereka, Handseal yang tadi tahan sekarang lepas dengan lemasnya. Menerima takdir, hanya itulah yang sekarang ini ada dihati semua pasukan itu. mereka akan segera mati.. dengan sadisnya.

''**Katon…'' **ucap Naruto sambil terbatuk darah, namun ia tahan itu, ia tetap memfokuskan tangannya keatas dan memancarkan aura merah yang besar.

….

**-Raikage Room-**

'aku.. merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak.. apa yang akan terjadi' ucap Raikage sambil melihat kearah jendela luar yang memancarkan sinar matahari yang panas dan juga dengan pemandangan berbagai burung yang terbang dengan bebasnya.

'perasaan ini.. pasti ada yang tidak beres' sambil meletakan barbelnya, ia berjalan pelan menuju jendela yang kadang sering dihancurkannya. Ia melihat dengan jelas diluar, semua penduduknya melakukan aktivitas dengan lancarnya.

'semoga.. tidak akan terjadi apa-apa'

….

**-Hokage Room-**

'perasaan apa ini.. kurasa ada sesuatu yang buruk yang akan terjadi' batin sang Sandaime Hokage sambil membaca laporan-laporan kertas yang berada dimejanya, namun. Dia terlihat tidak fokus akan kerjaannya.

Dan Hiruzen pun meletakkan kertas laporannya kemeja kerjanya, ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia dengan santai berjalan kearah jendela yang berada dalam ruangan Hokagenya. Ia terlihat memandang keluar, melihat degan jelas burung-burung beterbangan dengan bebas dan sangat banyak.

'kuharap, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa terhadapmu, Naruto'

….

**-Tsuchikage Room-**

Dapat terlihat seorang figur orang berbadan kecil dengan topi kagenya yang ia letakan didepan mejanya. Ia terlihat sedang membaca laporan yang ada. namun ia terlihat tidak fokus akan itu.

'ada sesuatu yang tidak beres..' batin figur tersebut yang aslinya seorang Tsuchikage.

Dia berdiri, bukan! melainkan terbang dengan pelan menuju kearah jendela yang berada disamping kantornya bekerja. Dia merasakan sesuatu yang buruk yang akan segera terjadi.

'akan ada sesuatu yang besar.. yang akan datang'

….

Kini kembali lagi kesemua pasukan musuh Yondaime Mizukage, yang dari raut wajahnya, menampilkan wajah pasrah. Mereka semua menghadap kearah atas mereka dengan pandangan nanar. Mungkin inilah akhir dari mereka semua.

''mustahil.. jurus api macam apa ini? besarnya.. se-seperti meteor''

''**..Goen Kamiry****ū****sei-Shin'' **dan dapat terlihat dengan jelas.. sebuah api, sebuah api yang sangat besar, sebesar meteor itu sendiri, terjatuh.. terjatuh dari atas menuju kebawah, lebih tepatnya menuju kesemua.. pasukan Yagura.

.

.

.

.

'ini buruk…'

.

.

.

.

**To be continued..**

**A/N :** so.. inilah chapter 8.. mengejutkan bukan, apakah kalian tahu, siapa sajakah orang yang berada dalam sosok dibalik bayangan, disitu aku buatkan OC yaitu sang Jigoku, Akuma, beserta Ōmono, Inkyubasu dan Angra. Dan sisanya, ada dalam karakter dalam Naruto, kalian bisa mencarinya sendiri bila semua ciri-ciri dapat terpenuhi.. dan mungkin next chapter one.. or two month later..

Dan jika kalian bertanya jurus apa yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto. itu adalah jurus api meteor. Besarnya seperti meteor yang dijatuhkan oleh Madara, namun bagi Naruto yang masih kecil, itu akan memakan tenaga yang sangat banyak. itu adalah jurus Rank- SSS miliknya. Oke segitu dulu dari saya.. jika mau Review silahkan, aku menerima Flame disini, kritik maupun saran, tumpahkan segalanya kekolom Review. Karna itu semua adalah sebuah imbalan harga karena author ini menulis dengan capeknya. Dan itu semua akan terbayarkan karena Review kalian semua.

Bagi yang memFav ataupun yang memFollow. Saya sangat berterima kasih sekali kepada kalian. Dan juga bagi yang Review aku juga sangat berterima kasih kepada kalian, jika boleh meminta, aku meminta kalian untu meReview fic ini. karna Review kalianlah yang bisa membangkitkan semangat menulis, yang merupakan hobiku ini, jika mau ditanyakan penting silahkan PM me oke.

…Write your Review in this…

**VVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVV**

**VVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVV**

**VVVV**

**V**


	9. Chapter 9

~keyakinanku, kau bisa melihat disorot mataku. Keberanianku, kau bisa melihat lewat mental diriku. Kekeras kepalaanku, kau juga bisa melihat caraku menghadapi dirimu.~

~Namun, keputus asaanku, kau tidak akan pernah melihat itu dari diriku.~

**~Kuro Senju-Uchiha~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NARUTO : THE POWER OF YAMI RINNEGAN.**

**Story By** : Kuro Senju-Uchiha.

**Disclaimer** : Naruto © Mashasi Kishimoto

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Adventure, Fantasy, Action, Romance (maybe)

**Warning** : Tipo(s), Abal, Gaje, Bahasa ambruladul, OOC, OC, and many more.

…

..

.

**-With Rebellion Army-**

….

Disinilah mereka semua berada. lebih tepatnya pasukan Rebellion berada di tengah-tengah hutan yang lebat. Setelah mereka dipindah secara paksa oleh pemuda yang bernama Naruto tersebut, mereka semua harus menanggung rasa kebingungan mereka dan juga rasa khawatiran mereka.

Bingung karna pemuda tersebut memindahkan mereka secara paksa, dan juga khawatir karna mereka semua mulai mencemaskan keadaan pemuda yang bernama Naruto tersebut. Melawan 600 orang, itu bukanlah hal yang mudah. Jika saja dia dewa, itu bisa saja mudah, semudah dia membalikan telapak tangannya. Namun dia adalah manusia, bukanlah dewa. Wajar saja mereka semua cemas akan keadaan pemuda tersebut.

namun tidak bagi Zabuza, ia bingung. bingung karna pemuda yang bernama Naruto tersebut mau melancarkan serangannya. Namun seberapakah besarnya serangan itu? sampai-sampai dia memindahkan dirinya dan juga yang lain ketempat yang jauh. Apakah serangan itu sungguh besar? Jika itu benar-benar sangat besar. Ia bisa melihatnya dari sini. Namun ia tidak melihat apa-apa. Yang dilihatnya adalah pepohonan yang tumbuh dengan lebatnya.

Zabuza pun memanjat pohon dengan bantuan Chakranya. Ia mencoba melihat, sebesar apakah serangan itu. melihat Zabuza memanjat pohon, mereka semua mulai mengambil inisiatif yang sama, yaitu mengikuti Zabuza untuk memanjat pohon, dan melihat apa yang akan terjadi.

'i-itu! sungguh besar!' baru saja keluar dari pepohonan yang lebat. Zabuza, ia harus membelakan matanya ketika dilihatnya sebuah api sebesar meteor terjatuh dengan lambatnya. Membuat udara yang panas menjadi tambah panas. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari indra perabanya. Menandakan bahwa ia sangat takut akan pemandangan yang tertera didepannya. wajar saja, jikalau kau melihat itu dengan live, maka sudah dipastikan kau akan mengeluarkan keringat dinginmu atau kau pasti akan bersembunyi dan jantungmu pasti akan berdebar-debar dengan cepatnya, mengisyaratkan betapa takutnya kau.

''astaga! Jurus apa itu, be-besar sekali!'' bukan hanya Zabuza yang merasa takut dan kaget akan pemandangan yang tertera didepannya, semua pasukan beserta Mei mulai merasakan apa itu rasa takut. Mereka takut, sekaligus kaget melihat serangan yang sebesar itu. jujur saja seumur hidup mereka semua. mereka tidak pernah melihat serangan yang sebesar itu.

''kurasa.. pemuda itu, sungguh kuat''

''bukan hanya kuat, dia juga pintar. Zabuza.. apakah kau mau mencoba bertarung dengannya ketika semua ini selesai?'' pertanyaan dari Mei membuat Zabuza harus meneguk ludahnya yang entah kenapa terasa sangat berat untuk ditelan. Apakah dirinya takut? Tentu saja takut, melawan orang yang bisa melakukan serangan yang sebesar itu, rasa takut pasti akan datang pada dirinya. namun, ia sudah pernah melawan orang yang lebih hebat dari pada dirinya. dan ia berusaha agar menang. Dirinya adalah Momochi Zabuza, salah satu Shinobi yang mendapatkan gelar Kirigakure no Kijin (iblis dari Kirigakure) dan juga ia adalah salah satu pemegang pedang legendaris dari Kirigakure, pemegang pedang resmi Kubikiribocho. Dan melawan orang yang hebat, adalah salah satu kegemarannya.

''soal itu… kau pasti tahu kan kesukaanku hmm~? Aku pasti akan melawannya'' kata Zabuza dengan mantabnya, dia tidak mudah menyerah, sehebat apapun musuhnya ia akan berusaha untuk mengalahkannya. Walaupun ia tahu dirinya tidak akan menang dari pemuda yang bernama Naruto.

''kau ini.. memang tidak pernah berubah'' Mei berkata kepada Zabuza dengan tawa kecilnya, ia menertawai kesukaan Zabuza yang menurutnya, menurut dirinya seperti halnya lelaki sejati. Tetapi, jika dilihat dari kemampuan dari Naruto yang bisa melakukan jurus seperti itu. ia ragu kalau Zabuza bisa menang dari Naruto.

''kuharap, Zabuza-sama tidak melakukan hal-hal yang bodoh''

''jangan mengkhawatirkanku, Haku. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal-hal yang bodoh seperti yang kau katakan.. tenang saja, kau tinggal menunggu dan melihat bagaimana pertarunganku dengannya'' ia mengatakan itu dengan seringai yang tertutup oleh perbannya. Rasa takut yang tadi sempat menghinggapinya, kini sudah hilang. Zabuza tidak merasa takut lagi kepada Naruto. ego bertarungnya, mengalahkan rasa takut yang dirasakan oleh dirinya. dan Zabuza pun melihat kembali serangan besar itu. dan sekarang api sebesar meteor itu hampir menyentuh tanah. Dan sudah dipastikan, pasti akan ada ledakan yang sangat besar.

'well.. ini akan menjadi ledakan yang besar'

….

**XXXXXXXXXKuro Senju-UchihaXXXXXXXXX**

….

**-With Naruto-**

….

Naruto berlutut didahan pohon yang sekarang ini menjadi pijakannya, ia mencoba mengatur nafasnya akibat mengeluarkan jurus yang sungguh luar biasa ini. Naruto mengadahkan kepalanya keatas, dan ia melihat dengan jelas api meteor itu melesat jatuh kearahnya, dan juga kearah musuhnya. tersenyum, Naruto tersenyum bangga akan jurus yang sudah ia keluarkan untuk kedua kalinya ini. waktu percobaan pertama melakukan jurus ini, dirinya harus pingsan beberapa menit karena kehabisan tenaganya. Padahal dirinya sudah ditanam segel Kinjutsu oleh Yami-sensei. namun dalam pelatihan itu bersama Yami-sensei. mengeluarkan jurus ini adalah beresiko baginya.

Beresiko karna jika mengeluarkan jurus ini dirinya pasti akan kelelahan dan akhirnya akan pingsan. Tetapi sekarang berbeda, ia sudah memperkuat ketahanan tubuhnya dengan berlatih seperti halnya di neraka. Ia tidak perduli tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakan karna latihan itu, namun pelatihan itu ternyata membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan.

'ya.. kurasa inilah hasilnya'

'**Bodoh! apa kau mau bunuh diri, bagaimana caranya kau bisa menghindar dari jangkauan jurus ini' **Naruto mendengar suara dipikirannya dari 9 Yami Bijuu yang menempati tubuhnya. Dan suara ini, ahh.. Yami Bola bulu, ternyata dia perhatian padanya.

'tenang saja, tidak usah khawatir' balas Naruto melalui telepati kepada 9 Yami Bijuu yang berada ditubuhnya, dan ia dapat melihat wajah penuh amarah dari Yagura. Semua pasukan Yagura mulai lari ketakutan, namun tidak bagi Yagura, ia melampiaskan kemarahannya kepada pasukannya yang mencoba kabur dari serangan ini.

'bodoh sekali mereka.. sudah jelas, jangkauan dari jurus ini sangatlah luas. Kemungkinan prensentasi keselamatan mereka adalah 0,1 persen. Namun bagi Yagura.. aku berani jamin, ia tidak mudah jatuh karna serangan ini' batin Naruto yang melihat didepan matanya sendiri, pasukan dari Yagura mencoba kabur, namun sedetik mereka hidup dengan badan utuh, dan sedetik atau kurang lebih sepuluh detik lagi mereka semua mati dengan badan terpisah karna Yagura menggunakan jurus air pemotongnya.

Sedangkan dengan Yagura, ia sudah cukup kesal karna serangan yang dilakukan oleh pemuda asing didepannya, dan dirinya harus bertambah kesal lagi ketika dilihatnya pasukan darinya lari dengan wajah ketakutannya, ia sungguh sangat kesal sekali, dengan berbekal jurus airnya. Yagura menebas mereka semua yang mencoba lari darinya dengan jurus airnya. Dan sekarang yang berada didalam pikirannya adalah 'bagaimana cara menghentikan lajuan dari meteor api itu?' itulah yang sekarang ini mengganjal dipikirannya, bahkan dengan jurus air gabungan, ia yakin meteor api tersebut akan tetap melaju kearahnya dengan dengan derasnya.

'**Bodoh, kau bilang ini tenang! Memang apa yang akan kau lakukan?'**

'apa yang akan aku lakukan? Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti' inilah kebiasaan dari Naruto ketika dirinya sedang berkomunikasi kepada Yami Bijuu dirinya selalu saja bercanda. Naruto mencoba berdiri dengan tegak, ia mengadahkan kepalanya keatas, mencoba menikmati pemandangan yang indah yang tertera diatasnya, rasa panas mulai menghinggapi kulitnya. Dengan perlahan Naruto menutup kedua matanya.

'Yami Isobu, bisakah kau gunakan perlindungan airmu padaku?'

'**dengan senang hati aku akan melakukannya.. sekarang kau buatlah Handseal yang sama ketika kita dalam masa pelatihan waktu itu'**

'he.. kalau begitu, baiklah!' dan kemudian Naruto membuat Handseal dengan kedua tangannya, setelah selesai, dari arah kulit Naruto perlahan keluarlah air dengan derasnya namun tidak membasahi pakaian yang digunakan Naruto untuk menyamar. Air itu perlahan mulai membentuk sebuah bola yang seakan mengurung Naruto didalamnya.

''**Suiton : Mizu no Yoroi'' **dan dengan itu air mulai mengurung Naruto, air itu membentuk sebuah bola yang besar yang terdapat Naruto didalamnya, seolah-olah air itu adalah tameng bagi Naruto. ya itulah jurus gabungan dari Yami Isobu dengan dirinya. Mizu no Yoroi adalah salah satu jurus perlindungan air yang dimiliki oleh Naruto, ia mempelajari jurus ini bersama dengan Yami Isobu ketika mau kelulusan Akademi waktu itu. dan sekarang jurus ini dapat ia gunakan dengan baik.

Dan meteor api tersebut hampir menyentuh tanah, udara semakin panas, itulah yang sekarang ini dirasakan oleh semua orang yang berada dibawahnya. Yagura, ia tidak mudah putus asa akan serangan yang akan menimpanya, suara kobaran api semakin terdengar jelas oleh indra pendengaran Yagura dan pasukannya.

Pasrah, hanya itulah yang sekarang ini harus dilakukan oleh pasukan Yagura. Mati adalah pilihan mereka semua, namun tidak bagi Yagura. Ia terlihat tersenyum, sebuah senyum seringai yang sungguh menjijikan. Api meteor itu akhirnya semakin dekat dengan tanah, udara semakin panas. Dan api sebesar meteor tersebut akhirnya menyentuh tanah dan menghancurkan semuanya yang ada.

Booooooommmmmm…

Serangan tersebut meluluh rantakan area yang terkena jangkauan jurusnya. Pohon-pohon yang tadinya masih hijau dan berdiri tegak, sekarang.. hanya tertinggal arang, semuanya lenyap menjadi abu. Asap mengepul dengan banyaknya. Getaran ditanah semakin lama semakin menurun.

Namun asap tersebut perlahan mulai tersisir oleh datangnya angin, yang dengan perlahan menghilangkan asap yang sempat mengepul dengan banyak. dan dapat terlihat semua sudah menjadi gosong. Bagaikan dibakar di api yang sangat panas.

''**Goaarrrrrhhhhh''**

Dari kepulan asap yang tersisa, terdengar sebuah auman yang besar yang mengakibatkan semua asap yang tadi mengepul dengan banyak kini hilang. Dan digantikan oleh sebuah sosok yang sangat besar. Ekornya yang berjumlah 3 melambai-lambai dengan santainya. Tubuh besarnya bagaikan seekor kura-kura berkarang. Dan mata merahnya, menatap Naruto dengan pandangan.. pembunuh.

''Sanbi, sudah aku duga. Kau akan berubah menjadi itu'' Naruto menatap Sanbi didepannya dengan tenang, tidak tersirat akan nada ketakutan. Dan dengan sekali hentakan kaki kanannya, pelindung air yang tadinya mengurung Naruto pecah menjadi bulir-bulir air yang jatuh ketanah.

''**GOAARRHHHH'' **auman yang diakibatkan oleh Sanbi, membuat Naruto harus berusaha menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terbawa angin yang ditimbulkan oleh auman ganas dari Sanbi. Setelah itu Sanbi terlihat mengadahkan kepalanya keatas.

Mulutnya perlahan terbuka, seiring dengan itu sebuah Biju Dama mulai terbentuk. Naruto yang melihat itu, hanya memandanginya dengan raut wajah senang. Dengan cepat Naruto menggigit jari tangan kanannya, dan setelah itu keluarlah darah dari arah gigitan tersebut.

Sanbi dengan cepatnya melesatkan sebuah Biju Dama dari mulutnya kearah Naruto. Biju Dama tersebut terus bergerak dengan cepatnya. Yang mengakibatkan tanah yang dilalui Biju Dama tersebut perlahan retak.

Sebelum Biju Dama tersebut mengenai Naruto. Naruto dengan cepat menghentakan tangannya ke tanah. dan dengan itu Naruto menggumamkan sebuah kata yang bertujuan untuk.. memanggil.

''**Kuchiyose : Yami Isobu''**

DUAARRRHHHHHH…

Ledakan besar tak terelakkan, yang mengakibatkan kepulan asap yang menjulang tinggi. Sanbi yang melihat itu hanya diam, monster Biju tersebut mulai memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah musuhnya.

''**Biju Dama.. sebuah serangan yang cukup besar. Namun..'' **dari arah kepulan asap, terdengar sebuah suara yang dapat dipastikan milik Naruto. dari kepulan asap tersebut dapat terlihat sedikit bayangan seekor monster yang besar.

''kita buktikan, Bijuu mana yang lebih kuat!'' dan dengan itu kepulan asap yang mengganggu penglihatan langsung hilang dengan adanya sebuah angin yang besar. Dan menampakan sebuah Yami Sanbi dengan Naruto yang berada di kepalanya.

Pertarungan antara Biju dan Yami Biju akan menjadi sebuah pertarungan yang sungguh melegendaris, karna pertarungan tersebut sudah lama tidak diperlihatkan. Yami Sanbi atau yang memiliki nama asli Isobu kini memandang kedepannya atau dirinya yang satunya dengan pandangan malas.

''**hei.. Naruto, kenapa kau malah memanggilku. Aku lagi malas bertarung dengan dia'' **kata Yami Sanbi dengan nada malasnya. Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya cuek, seolah tidak mendengar perkataan dari Yami Sanbi yang sekarang ini menjadi tunggangannya.

''diamlah! Bukankah itu dirimu yang satunya. Ayo kita buktikan bahwa kegelapanmu lebih mendominasi kepadanya. Yami Isobu, lakukan.. Biju Dama!'' perintah Naruto sambil mengadahkan tangan kanannya kedepan, seolah memberi petunjuk siapa yang akan terkena Biju Dama.

dengan malas Yami Isobu membuka mulutnya dan munculah sebuah aura negatif dan positif yang berkumpul menjadi satu dimulut Yami Isobu, namun karna kemalasannya Biju Dama tersebut malah meledak ditempatnya. Yang langsung mementalkan Yami Isobu beserta Naruto kebelakang, karna akibat dorongan ledakan dari Biju Dama yang belum sempurna.

Duaarrrrhhh.

''I-itte.. WOY KURA-KURA KARATAN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!'' Naruto berteriak kepada Yami Isobu karna kecerobohan yang dilakukan oleh Yami Biju miliknya. Seakan tidak terima dirinya dilecehkan dan disebut 'Kura-kura karatan oleh masternya, dengan segenap keseriusan yang ada, Yami Isobu membuka dengan lebar mulutnya, dan dengan cepat sebuah Biju Dama berukuran besar terbentuk.

Sanbi milik Yagura yang melihat itu, langsung saja membuat Biju Dama yang berukuran sama dengan Biju Dama yang dibuat oleh Yami Sanbi. Dan dengan itu kedua Biju dan Yami Biju tersebut meluncurkan Biju Dama dengan cepatnya.

''**BIJU DAMA!''**

Teriak mereka bersamaan, dan dengan itu Biju Dama tersebut bertabrakan, saling dorong mendorong, seolah mendominasi siapa yang terkuat dan akan menjadi pemenang. Namun akibat tabrakan kedua Biju Dama tersebut yang ukurannya bisa dibilang besar mengakibatkan sebuah angin yang berhembus kencang dan dengan retakan yang terjadi ditanahnya.

DUAAAARRRRRHHH

Kedua Biju Dama tersebut akhirnya meledak dengan intesitas yang besar, sehingga kedua Biju tersebut mengurung dirinya di cangkangnya. Sedangkan Naruto harus kuat-kuat menahan chakra dikakinya agar tidak terbawa oleh hembusan angin yang sungguh gila!

''sial tadi itu hampir saja'' ucap Naruto sambil bernafas lega. Setelah itu kedua Biju tersebut keluar dari persembunyian cangkangnya. Mereka berdua bertatapan, mendominasi kekuatan mereka yang dahulunya pernah bertarung bersama.

''Yami Isobu, apa yang kau lihat?'' Naruto bertanya kepadanya partnernya, ia bingung ketika dilihatnya Yami Isobu melihat kearah Sanbi dengan pandangan serius dan matanya menajam.

''**coba kau lihat dengan mata Yami Rinneganmu. Sepertinya, dia dalam pengaruh sebuah Genjutsu bertingkat tinggi'' **ucap Yami Isobu kepada Naruto, yang seolah memerintahkan Naruto untuk melihat keganjilan dari Sanbi tersebut.

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk pelan, dan dengan mata Yami Rinnegannya ia melihat kearah Sanbi dengan pandangan serius, dan ia dapat melihat Yagura sedang diikat oleh rantai dengan Sanbi di sampingnya. Dan benar apa kata Yami Isobu mereka berdua terkena sebuah Genjutsu.

Itu terbukti ketika chakra dari Sanbi tidak beraturan. Jika memang benar dia terkena Genjutsu. Pasti yang meng Genjutsu sangat hebat, dapat dilihat dari ia meng Genjutsu sebuah Biju. Namun siapa? Setahu Naruto yang bisa meng Genjutsu sebuah Biju adalah… Uchiha Madara.

'tidak! Ini tidak mungkin. Madara sudah lama mati dipertarungan besar itu. tapi? Siapa dibalik semua ini' Naruto terlihat berpikir dengan otak jeniusnya, mencoba menganalisa keadaan yang ada. dan dengan itu Naruto melompat turun kebawah.

''Yami Isobu, lakukan sesukamu, aku akan memastikan siapa dibalik semua ini'' dan setelah mendengar ucapan dari Naruto, Yami Isobu memasukan seluruh badannya kedalam cangkangnya, dan menggelinding dengan cepat kearah Sanbi.

Sanbi yang melihat itu, langsung saja menirunya, ia menggelinding dengan cepat seperti halnya sebuah roda. Mereka berdua pun saling bertabrakan. Terus menerus seperti itu, hingga mengakibatkan sebuah percikan api yang besar, dan dengan tanah yang seperti lintasan cacing raksasa.

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya diam. Dan setelah itu Naruto melesat pergi mencari dimana keberadaan orang yang mengontrol.. Yagura. Dengan sensor yang ia miliki, Naruto dengan cepat menemukan siapa musuh dibalik semua ini.

'ketemu! Jadi dia orangnya, heh chakra yang lumayan kuat, namun..' dan setelah itu Naruto pergi dengan meninggalkan seberkas cahaya hitam. Sementara dengan kedua Biju dan Yami Biju tersebut terus-terusan saling menyerang satu sama lain.

Yami Isobu, terlihat dengan menyabetkan ekornya, dan dengan cangkang yang dipunyai oleh Sanbi, dengan tenang Sanbi menangkis sabetan ekor dari Yami Isobu dengan cangkangnya. Mereka berdua, berusaha untuk menjadi pemenang diduel mereka.

….

'dua Sanbi? Menarik.. ini akan menjadi tontonan yang bagus' sebuah figur terlihat sedang berdiri dengan tegak sambil memandang kedepannya yang terlihat Yami Isobu dan Sanbi sedang bertarung. Topengnya yang berwarna orange kini dapat terlihat dengan lobang satu dimata kanannya yang menampilkan sebuah mata merah dengan Tomoe yang sudah berjumlah tiga.

Jubah hitamnya berkibar seiring datangnya angin yang berhembus. Dibalik topeng yang menutupi wajahnya, sebuah seringai tercipta disana.

''ohh, ada tamu ternyata'' orang tersebut menyipitkan matanya yang merah kearah belakang, dimana ada seseorang yang sedang melihatnya. Dan dia adalah Naruto, dengan masih menggunakan hengenya, rambut jabrik hitamnya bergoyang-goyang.

''jadi.. kau yang mengontrol dia, selama ini. siapa kau!'' tanya Naruto dengan mata yang semakin menajam, seperti halnya seekor elang yang sedang menemukan mangsanya. Orang yang ditanyai Naruto langsung berbalik dan menghadap kearah Naruto. dan ketika ia melihat kedua mata dari Naruto sosok tersebut tidak bisa meredam kekagetannya. 'Rinnegan!'

''kenapa? Terkejut dengan apa yang kau lihat.'' Yami Rinnegan yang tadinya tidak ada Tomoenya, kini satu persatu mulai tumbuh Tonoe disetiap garisannya. Dan itu membuat orang bertopeng tersebut kaget, namun kekagetannya yang ini dapat ia tutupi dengan topeng yang ia kenakan.

''tidak juga. Kau memiliki sesuatu yang menggiurkan, aku akan mengambilnya''

''benarkah? Kalau kau bisa merebutnya'' mata Yami Rinnegan Naruto kini berputar dengan sangat cepat, dan keluarlah darah yang banyak dikedua matanya, dan darah tersebut jatuh kebawah.

''siapa kau!'' tanya Naruto selagi darahnya yang terus mengalir dikedua matanya.

''aku? Aku adalah hantu dari Uchiha.. Uchiha Madara'' jawabnya disertai mata Sharingannya yang menyala. Namun Naruto tidak percaya bahwa yang didepannya adalah Uchiha Madara. Bagaimanapun juga Madara telah lama mati.

''jangan bercanda! Atau kau akan merasakan keganasan dari jurusku ini'' Naruto mencoba menginstrogasi musuhnya dengan memberikan sebuah ancaman, namun ancaman yang diberikan Naruto bukanlah sebuah hal ketakutan bagi orang bertopeng tersebut.

''keganasan jurusmu? Aku ingin melihatnya lagi, selain api meteor itu''

''bisa saja, asalkan kau tidak lari'' darah mengalir semakin banyak dari kedua mata Naruto, darah yang berada ditanah semakin banyak dan menggenang. Entah Naruto tidak mengalami anemia atau kekurangan darah, namun kulitnya tidak pucat yang menandakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Orang bertopeng tersebut memerhatikan apa yang aka dilakukan pemuda didepannya, namun ia samar-samar merasakan chakra dari Kyuubi. Ia juga samar-samar merasakan keberadaan semua Biju ditubuh pemuda didepannya.

'apakah dia seorang… jinchuriki? Ya pasti dia seorang Jinchuriki tidak salah lagi, chakra ini, adalah chakra dari Kyuubi' batin orang bertopeng tersebut.

Dan dengan hentakan kaki kanannya diatas genangan darahnya, Naruto dengan gumaman pelan menyebutkan jutsunya.

''**Sakusei : Gisou Yami Rikkudou Sennin'' **dan setelah itu dari darah yang diinjak kaki Naruto, perlahan membentuk sebuah replika sosok tubuh manusia yang belum sempurna. Dan tak berapa lama kemudian sosok tersebut akhirnya menunjukan jati dirinya yang berpenampilan Rikkudou.

Orang bertopeng kini mulai merasakan rasa kekagetan yang besar. Bagaimana pun juga, ia bukan tandingan seorang Rikkudou Sennin. Dan apa yang tadi pemuda itu katakan 'Yami Rikkudou Sennin? Itu berarti sosok tersebut adalah kegelapan dari Rikkudou sennin. Dan kenapa ia bisa mengundang Yami Rikkudou Sennin, itu cukup mustahil.

'siapa dia! Ini diluar dugaanku, dia cukup kuat!' setelah meredam rasa kagetnya, ia pun perlahan mundur menjauh dari sosok Yami Rikkudou Sennin. Naruto yang melihat orang bertopeng tersebut mundur mulai memerintahkan sosok Yami Rikkudou Sennin untuk mengejar dan melawan orang bertopeng tersebut atau bisa disebut tobi.

Setelah menerima perintah yang dilakukan oleh Naruto, kedua mata yang merupakan Yami Rinnegan kini terbuka, jubah Rikkudou yang berwarna gelap kini berkibar, tongkatnya ia pegang dengan tangan kanannya. Dan dengan sekian detik sosok yang merupakan tiruan dari Yami Rikkudou Sennin melesat dengan cepat kearah orang bertopeng tersebut.

'dia cepat, tidak ada cara lain selain melawannya' orang bertopeng tersebut atau bisa disebut tobi menghentikan langkah larinya, dan diam-diam mengatifkan Mangekyou Sharingannya di mata kanannya. Dan tak lama kemudian Yami Rikkudou Sennin datang dan langsung menyabetkan tongkatnya kearah tubuh Tobi, namun halnya seperti hantu, sabetan tongkat dari Rikkudou hanya menembusnya, tidak memberikan sebuah luka.

Melihat ada celah, Tobi mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk menjangkau Yami Rikkudou Sennin dan bermaksud untuk mengirimnya kedimensi Kamui miliknya.

''**Rasenringu**''

Namun sepertinya dewi fortuna tidak dipihak tobi, ketika ia akan menyentuh tubuh Yami Rikkudou Sennin dari arah atasnya, ia terkena serangan Rasenringu milik Naruto yang entah kapan sudah ada diatasnya.

'ukhh.. sial jurusnya berakibat fatal' tobi mengumpat didalam hatinya ketika dirinya terkena serangan fatal tersebut. Dan dari punggungnya, dapat terlihat sebuah luka seperti pusaran bersarang dipunggung tobi. Seperti tidak membuat ampun padanya, Yami Rikkudou Sennin menancapkan tongkatnya kearah tubuh tobi yang sekarang ini tergeletak ditanah.

''hmm.. mengesankan, aku ingin tahu dari mana kau bisa mengundang Yami Rikkudou Sennin? Dan matamu, seperti sebuah Rinnegan tetapi itu berbeda'' Tobi dengan tenang bicara kepada Naruto sambil berdiri, dan berkat Kamuinya ia dapat menembus segala serangan fisik dari luar. Dan setelah itu Tobi melompat mundur kearah pohon yang sekarang ini tersisa akibat terkena serangan api meteor milik Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya diam, ia tidak melakukan apa pun. ''ini adalah Doujutsu kegelapan dari Rinnegan, yaitu Yami Rinnegan. dan jika kau ingin mengerti bagaimana aku bisa mengundang sosok kegelapan dari Rikkudou Sennin. itu..'' ia memberi jeda pada ucapanya, dan setelah itu kurang dari sekian detik Naruto menghilang dan muncul kembali didepan tobi dengan seberkas cahaya hitam dan bermaksud untuk memukul tobi dengan Rasenringu miliknya lagi.

''..kau tidak akan pernah mengetahuinya!''

Seakan tidak ingin terkena jurus yang sama, serangan milik Naruto akhirnya menembus kepalanya, mungkin Naruto bermaksud untuk memecahkan topeng yang ia kenakan. Dan tobi pun melompat mundur, namun ia melihat sebuah senyuman puas terpatri diwajah Naruto. 'ada apa? Kenapa dia tersenyum puas?'

Seakan menjawab kebingungan dihatinya Tobi, sosok Yami Rikkudou Sennin datang dari arah belakang dengan membawa sebuah Gudou dama dengan jumlah delapang dimasing-masing tangannya. Tobi yang melihat itu langsung saja kembali mengatifkan Kamuinya, dan alhasil serangan itu hanya menembusnya.

Tap..

Naruto mendarat didaratan luas, bersama dengan Yami Rikkudou Sennin disampinya. 'ia bisa membuat tubuhnya seolah tembus dengan segala serangan, pasti ia meiliki interfal waktunya' itulah yang sekarang ini ada dihati Naruto. namun berkat penggunaan Sakusei, Jigen Kūkan menjadi kembali kewaktu yang sama seperti halnya didunia nyata, dan sekarang mungkin Naruko yang berada di dimensi Jigen Kūkan tidak akan sadar untuk beberapa menit kedepan.

'sepertinya aku harus pergi, Sanbi telah kalah. Aku harus cepat menuju kesana' batin Tobi ketika ia melihat Sanbi tergeletak tak berdaya dengan Yami Isobu yang sekarang ini berteriak dengan kencang, seolah merasa senang akan kemenangannya. Begitu pula dengan Naruto yang melihat itu. ia cukup bangga dengan Yami Biju yang sekarang ini menjadi miliknya.

Sepertinya ia tidak perlu meragukan lagi kekuatan dari semua Yami Biju yang ada. 'ternyata dia menang, kerja bagus Yami Isobu. Sekarang kembalilah' dan dengan perintah dari hati Naruto, Yami Isobu yang sedang berteriak dengan keras menghilang dengan meninggalkan kepulan asap.

''kurasa waktunya bagiku untuk pergi!'' setelah mengucapkan itu, dari arah lubang mata kanannya keluarlah sebuah pusaran dimensi dan menyedot habis tubuh Tobi kedalamnya.

''tidak akan aku biarkan, **Yami Shurado : R****ē****z****ā**** K****ō****geki**'' dan dari arah tangan Naruto mulailah terbentuk sebuah tangan mekanik dan tangannya berubah menjadi senjata laser, dan langsung menembakan sebuah laser dengan warna hitam yang meluncur dengan cepatnya kearah pusaran yang kini semakin kecil.

Duarrrhhh

laser tersebut akhirnya meledak di pohon, tidak mengenai orang bertopeng tersebut atau tobi. Naruto berdecih tidak suka, ketika musuhnya berhasil lolos dari jeratan dirinya. Dan ketika melihat kearah tubuh Sanbi yang masih tergelatak kini menghilang dengan kepulan asap, dan Naruto yakin pasti orang tadilah yang membawa Sanbi pergi.

''**Naruto.. orang itu adalah orang yang mengendalikanku waktu itu'' **Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Kurama dipikirannya langsung membelakan matanya, kaget. Tentu saja dirinya kaget, ternyata orang itulah yang dahulunya pernah mengendalikan Kyuubi dan berhasil membunuh kedua orang tuanya.

Tangannya terkepal dengan erat, aura hitam mulai mengelilingi tubuh Naruto, matanya kian menajam bagaikan elang. Dan dengan mengatur nafasnya, Naruto mencoba meredam kemarahannya. Jika dirinya marah maka kekuatannya yang ia segel pasti akan keluar dan mengakibatkan kecurigaan dari organisasi Akatsuki.

'kenapa kau baru bilang sekarang, jika kau bilang dari tadi, aku tidak akan membiarkan dia lolos sebelum terkena serangan terhebatku' dengan nada amarah, Naruto menelepati balik kearah Kurama yang berbeda kandang dari 9 Yami Biju.

''**Urusai, aku juga baru bangun tidur, jadi jangan salahkan aku Baka''**

'apa katamu! Baru bangun tidur, dasar Rubah pemalas'

''**dari pada kau maniak Ramen!''** adu cocotpun mulai terjadi antara Naruto dan Kurama ditelepati mereka berdua, ya bisa dibilang inilah keseharian mereka berdua ketika beradu mulut.

'kau Bola bulu, beraninya kau sebut aku maniak Ramen! Tapi super maniak ramen!'

''**lihat! Kau mengakuinya kalau kau super maniak Ramen, bahkan namamu juga sama halnya seperti bumbu ramen''**

'Diam kau! Ini adalah nama pemberian orang tuaku! Dasar bola bulu berjalan!'

''**apa katamu! Bola bulu berjalan! Dari pada kau, Dasar tai berjalan!'' **perdebatan mereka memang tidak ada mutunya, tetapi ini merupakan kesenangan tersendiri bagi kedua belah pihak yang sedang berseteru.

'KAU!... Lupakan, sebaiknya aku akan pergi dulu kedimensi Jigen Kūkan, apakah Naruko-chan sudah sadar atau belum' ucap Naruto ditelepatinya dan tanpa sadar mengucapkan Naruko dengan tambahan suffic-**Chan**, dan Kurama yang mendengar itu hanya bisa tersenyum penuh arti dibalik jeruji kandangnya.

''**sepertinya ada yang sedang jatuh cinta disini~''**

'diam! Aku bukan jatuh cinta, aku sudah menganggap dia sebagai adikku sendiri tau!' Naruto mencoba mengelak perkataan dari Kurama kepadanya, namun wajahnya tidak bisa disembunyikan lagi, rona merah tipis terhias dengan jelas dikedua pipinya. Dan setelah itu Naruto memutuskan untuk menyudahi Hengenya. Dan kembali lagi ke asal semula.

Dan dengan cepat Naruto memutuskan telepatinya pada Kurama secara paksa, Dan sekarang yang ia pikirkan adalah Naruko, untungnya dirinya sempat membuat waktu di dimensi Jigen Kūkan agar sama seperti waktu dirinya didunia nyata. 'hah~ aku ingin tahu, siapa sebenarnya dia. Apakah dia.. Madara. Ah, tidak! Jelas sekali bukan Madara. Aku harus menyelidiki kasus ini' dan setelah itu ia pun pergi kedalam dimensi Jigen Kūkan dan meninggalkan sosok Yami Rikkudou Sennin yang sekarang ini sudah mencair menjadi darah.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued..**

**A/N : **maafkan Kuro atas keterlambatannya Minna, dan sesuai janji saya saya akan mengapdate fic ini sebulan kemudian atau sudah melewati ya? Dan jika kalian ingin tahu kenapa updatenya lama, karna urusan dunia nyata. Jika kalian ingin melihat gambar Akuma seperti apa, kalian bisa melihatnya di Fb ku. Jangan lupa untuk like dan commen ya? Biar Kuro tau siapa saja yang melihat gambaran kuro.

Dan mungkin updatenya akan lama untuk kedepannya, soalnya Kuro sangat sibuk akan tugas pelajar. Ya, kalian pasti tau sendirikan tugas seorang pelajar seperti apa? dan balasan Review, maaf Kuro kali ini tidak bisa membalas semua Review dari kalian semua. chapter depan pasti akan saya jawab semuanya! Dan chapter depan akan Kuro Time skip sampai pada waktunya ujian Chuunin tahap 3.

dan bagaimana pendapat kalian mengenai chapter terbaru dari naruto. kalau menurutku sudah malas melihatnya. perkembangan ninjanya sangat ancur.

Dan di fiction ini, saya akan membuat Naruto membuat fariasi Rasengan tidak secara instan seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto pada Madara, ia bisa dengan mudahnya menggunakan Jiton Rasengan dan Youton Rasengan.

Dan disini Naruto belum bisa menggunakan Rasengan. Yang ia bisa adalah Dai Rasenringu dan Rasenringu Shuriken.

Silahkan Review, tuliskan kesalahanku, atau apa itu, saran, kritik, dan dll. Dan jika ada yang tidak mereview tidak apa-apa, hanya saja terima kasih banyak sudah membaca Fiction ini.

**Salam hangat,**

**Kuro Senju-Uchiha Out…**

**Tipe your review.. here  
**

**VVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVV**

**VVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVV**

**V**


End file.
